Have Yourself A Merry Little Flash-mas
by LittleMermaid1990
Summary: Collection of Christmas and Winter related One Shots about Team Flash, with a little bit of Flarrow in the mix. Romance, Family and crazy Hijinks during the most wonderful time of the year. Warning: Romance will be mostly Snowbarry, but others can happen/will be included.
1. The 12 Days of Interruption

**Author's Note: Hello fellow Flash Fans! It's that time of the year again were cheesy songs and cuteness are totally legit. Christmas! And I thought there is no better way to celebrate with the Flash Family than doing a series of One Shots!**

 **They will all (most likely) be unrelated. Team Flash, as well as Team Arrow will be included. Romance, obviously. I will mention the couple and a short summary in the beginning of each OS as some sort of warning, so if you don't like it you can skip it. Though I really hope you don't ;)**

 **But yeah, in my heart I'm a total _Snowbarry_ shipper, so they will most likely be the main couple. I might try others.**

 **I will post the stories throughout December and try to get as many out as possible.**

 **That's it for the longest Author's Note ever. Hope you're still with me. Enjoy the Christmas time and please leave some Reviews.**

 **Oh yeah, English is not my first language, so I apologize for mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

 **The 12 Days of Interruption**

 **Summary:** It's the most wonderful time of the year and Barry wants to ask Caitlin a very important question. Too bad he just keeps getting interrupted.

 **Couple:** Barry & Caitlin, mentioned Oliver& Felicity

 **Words:** 5696

" _ **I've been waiting to give this gift tonight,**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees there's no better time**_

 _ **It's something to last for as long as you live**_

 _ **Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give"**_

 _The Gift_

 _December 13, first try_

Christmas time, the most wonderful time of year. A time for love and joy. A time Barry Allen found more than perfect to take the next big step in his relationship with one Dr. Caitlin Snow.

Five years they have known each other, overcome tragedy together and for now two years they have been in a loving relationship, it felt finally right to ask the really important question. To show her and the world that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He walked up and down and up and down in his lab at the CCPD. It wasn't decorated all that much, except for a few Christmas lights and a candle smelling like cinnamon Iris got him, but he thought it should be enough. Proposing in a lab might not have been the most romantic or traditional place, but it held sentimental value to both of them. It was the place they shared their very first kiss. He smiled at the memory, while checking again if the ring was still in the side pocket of his jacket.

They had a lunch date on his break like so many times before, but Thai food wasn't really on Barry's mind.

So when she entered the lab and they greeted each other with an affectionate kiss, he really wasn't listening when she rambled about what to get.

"Barry?" She asked suddenly concerned. "You okay?"

He immediately snapped out of it. "What? Yeah sure." He took a deep breath and placed her hands softly in his.

"You sure?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Caitlin, you know I love you very much right?" That was a solid start.

She smiled that gorgeous smile that still made his knees go weak. "Of course I do. And I love you too." Gosh, how did he get so lucky?

Focus.

"There is something I need to ask you." Should he go down on one knee? It suddenly hit him, he had no idea what to do now. Just ask the question? Some gesture? Why did he refuse when Cisco offered to be his wingman over the comms?

"Yes?" She looked at him with so much anticipation.

Another deep breath. "Caitlin Snow –"

"ALLEN!" The door flung open. Captain Singh stormed inside, looking even angrier at him than usually.

Barry flinched. That wasn't happening. He dropped Caitlin's hands and turned around. "Captain?"

"Enjoying your lunch break, yes?" The Captain crossed his arms. "I'm waiting for the test results for two hours now! Why am I paying you again?"

"It's not like you're paying me much." Barry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Singh asked in a sharp voice.

"I'm so sorry Captain Singh." Caitlin jumped in to rescue him, it was what she always did when he got into trouble. He might have been the hero wearing the mask, but she was his personal one in every aspect of their lives.

"It is all my fault, really." She smiled apologetic. Captain Singh liked her a lot, they both knew it, he lit up whenever she visited Barry at work, telling him over and over again how he should cherish that wonderful woman he got. "I was showing up spontaneously and kept him from work." Oh those beautiful little white lies. "But I'm on my way out and he is all yours." She turned on her heels, giving Barry a quick kiss on the cheek. "We can talk later. I love you." She whispered into his ear. "Say hi to your husband and son for me Captain." She said cheerful.

Barry stared after her. No, that wasn't happening.

"You know Allen, that girl is fantastic. You should marry her." Captain Singh said, clapping Barry's back. "And now get me my results."

* * *

 _December 14, second try_

Maybe proposing at home wasn't the worst idea. No Captain could interrupt them there and their shared apartment held a lot of special memories for both of them.

Barry felt confident that it could be just as romantic as the place they shared their first kiss, maybe even more so.

Their Christmas tree looked absolutely stunning, the whole apartment smelled like the cookies Caitlin baked earlier the day, he placed candles everywhere and a very tender version of _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ played in the background. It was perfect.

When Caitlin returned from Christmas shopping with Iris her face lit up more than the colorful tree in the living room.

Barry gently took her bags and jacket and sat her down on the couch. He handed her glass of her favorite wine and softly kissed her lips.

"Did I miss a special occasion? Our anniversary is in June." She laughed and nipped at her glass.

He kissed her again, tasting the red liquid from her lips. "I just think you deserve it. That and more."

She smiled softly and hummed along to the Christmas music. She leaned against him.

He quickly grabbed inside of his jeans pocket. The ring was in place, he only had to ask the question.

He took the glass from her and placed it on the coffee table. _Just breathe._

"Caitlin." He took her hand. "I –"

The door flung open. "Guys, you can't believe what an awful night I had!"

Cisco made his way into the living room, all dressed up, reminding Barry of a kid at Sunday school. He jumped on the sofa right between Barry and Caitlin and groaned.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked. Kind as she was she didn't mind the interruption. And why would she? She didn't know what Barry was about to do. Cisco did, but seemed to ignore the candles and romantic atmosphere.

"Dinner with my parents. Dante presented his new girlfriend. You can imagine how that went." He took a deep sip from Caitlin's wine glass. "Hope you don't mind."

Caitlin shook her head, she didn't. But Barry did. He ran all the way down to freaking National City to get it.

"My mother wouldn't stop bragging about her super special wonder boy and his super special wonder girl and how super special wonder babies they will make and how awfully single I am." What followed was an impression from his mother with some best of Dante thrown into the mix. Caitlin listened eagerly and tried to comfort their friend, while Barry just sulked at the corner of the sofa, hugging a pillow close to his chest, cursing the day he gave Cisco a key.

* * *

 _December 15, third try_

A restaurant was a bit of a cliché, he admitted that when Iris asked him countless times if he was being sure about his new choice of proposal location, but frankly he didn't give a damn anymore. People proposed at restaurants all the time and it always worked.

There was this new Indian five star one and Caitlin wanted to go ever since they opened, he figured that inviting her there might actually distract her from the unoriginality of his plan.

At least he decided not to put the ring into a glass of champagne.

When they entered the place called _Dil Aur Aatama,_ which conveniently meant _Heart and Soul,_ and the waiter guided them towards their table, Caitlin couldn't stop but admire everything about the exotic place.

"How did you get a reservation here? Let alone around Christmas?" She whispered.

Barry shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "I have my connections." And with 'connections' he meant the one and only Felicity Queen who, as the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, only needed to make a little phone call. It also helped that she was probably Barry's and Caitlin's biggest cheerleader from the very beginning.

"Can we afford this place?" She whispered again.

Barry took her hand over the table. "Cait, relax. I got this." Yes, he got this. It was painful for his purse, but he only proposed once to the love of his life and she was worth more than any expensive dinner in the world.

She looked so beautiful, so happy. He couldn't wait to finally place that ring on her finger. It took all of his inner strength to suppress a grin. He even promised Iris and Joe to show up at the house to celebrate afterwards. If she said yes of course, which she hoped she would.

He decided to wait after they finished eating. It was a mistake.

Between main course and dessert, Caitlin pointed his attention to the table next to them. A young man literally fell down on his knees popping the question to his girlfriend.

Caitlin said it was adorable and the girl was lucky. Barry hated that guy for stealing his thunder.

When they entered the West residence that night, things got even worse.

Iris squeaked and hugged Caitlin. "Where is it?" She took her hand to examine it.

"Where is what?" Caitlin asked confused.

Barry waved his hands around in the back, desperately trying to get Iris to stop asking.

When she finally noticed it, she laughed embarrassed. "The food." She quickly said. "Barry promised you steal some of that exquisite food for me."

"He did?" Caitlin asked surprised. "Sorry, I had no idea." She apologized.

Barry sighed. Third time lucky his ass.

* * *

 _December 16, fourth try_

It was a beautiful winter afternoon in Central City. Snow was softly falling down, yet the sun was shining. The city seemed peaceful for now and Barry and Caitlin decided to take a walk in the park.

Children were running around. Laughing and throwing snowballs, having a good time. Caitlin watched them with a soft smile, the wind gently blowing through her hair, making her curls dance around.

Watching her, watching kids made Barry's heart jump. He could imagine them having a family of their own one day.

She reached her hand out, catching a snowflake. "Winter is so beautiful." She said absentmindedly.

"Caitlin?" He asked.

She turned around. "Yes?" Gosh, that smile.

This time he would go down on one knee. Maybe that was the reason it didn't work out before, some higher being expected him to kneel.

He took her hand. "There is something important I need to ask you." He was on the edge of kneeling when his pants pocket started to vibrate. Why didn't he turn his stupid phone off?"

"Ignore it." He said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"It could be important. Some metahuman attack." She was right, of course she was.

"Of course." He walked a few meters away from her. Joe's name popped up on the display.

"Joe, hey. Everything alright?"

" _Don't do anything, Barry!"_

"Don't do what?"

" _You forgot the ring! I found it on the kitchen floor."_

"What the…?" He reached inside of his jacket, there was hole. Of course there had to be a hole. _Goddammit._

"Thanks Joe." He hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Caitlin asked.

He forced a smile. "Yes, Joe just wants us to come by for coffee later on." He put his arm around her and they continued their walk.

* * *

 _December 17, fifth try_

Thanks to Iris's early job at Jitters, Barry still knew a couple of the waitresses that worked there and could call in a small favor.

During Christmas they sold that special kind of cinnamon muffin Caitlin loved to pieces and he asked the girl working at the counter to put the ring in one of them.

He sat down on their standard place and waited for her, acting as causal as possible.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized when she finally arrived, snow in her hair and cheeks flushed.

He quickly kissed her cheek. "Usually I'm the one who is late." He joked.

"I had to run a test for Harry and got caught up." She explained and reached for the menu, even though she knew it by heart.

"I hope you don't mind. I already ordered gingerbread flavored coffee and your favorite cinnamon muffin."

"I love you." She said. "Honestly, I love you so much. That's exactly what I need to today."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

She bit her lower lip. She always did that when something upset her. "Just got this weird call from my mom. She was angry with me or rather disappointed that I haven't called her to tell her the big news yet. I have no idea what she meant."

Barry gulped. He knew he forgot something. Caitlin's parents. The Snows didn't know his first proposal was interrupted, of course they expected her to call them. Gentleman as he was he ran all the way to meet them and ask for their blessing. They expected them to be engaged.

He briefly wondered why nobody doubted what her answer would be, when he himself was scared of it.

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Caitlin sounded suspicious. She was smart, one of the smartest people he ever met, of course she would get suspicious eventually.

He opened his mouth, fully aware that he couldn't lie to her when the waitress arrived and saved him.

"Two gingerbread cups of coffee and one double chocolate muffin." She said with a smile.

 _Double chocolate?_ Something was wrong.

"I think they mixed up the order." Caitlin looked around. Jitters was even busier than usual around Christmas. "Well, double chocolate is fine as well."

Barry panicked. He saw it when the ring was placed inside the right muffin, so where was it?"

"I didn't order a cinnamon muffin!" An older female voice complained.

He turned around. Two tables away from him three ladies somewhere in their sixties just got their order, one of them had a cinnamon muffin. _The cinnamon muffin._

Not knowing what else to do Barry speeded over, distracted the ring and sat down in front of Caitlin again.

"Did you just use your speed?"

"Yeah…" He pointed at the table. "The lady was attacked by a…by a…" Oh crap he hadn't thought this one through, "by a bee." That was a bad lie. That was on an Oliver level of bad.

"A bee?" She asked, putting some of the cupcake into her mouth. "In December?"

"Unusual, right?" He hoped his voice didn't sound too high pitched. One look into her face and he knew she wasn't buying it.

"You're acting weird." She stated.

"Me?" He laughed the silliest laugh he got. "No…I'm just very much….into Christmas right now." He almost drank the whole of his coffee. "Gingerbread is awesome!"

He hoped for a metahuman attack. Or a good old fashioned robbery. Maybe a car chase. Something to keep her mind of off his behavior.

* * *

 _December 18, sixth try_

He didn't get a car chase the day before but a serious session of several medical check up's. Caitlin decided that his weird behavior wasn't normal and maybe he caught something. Being the Flash he obviously was immune to the common cold and after making sure he was healthy, she decided it was just stress and he needed a little time out.

Spending two days in Star City wasn't his vision of a time out.

Initially he thought them going away would be the perfect opportunity to finally ask the question, but if Team Arrow fuzzes over you all day, no chance.

As soon as darkness hit the already way too dark city in Barry's opinion, the team headed out on patrol. He and Caitlin decided to stay behind at the Arrowcave with Felicity. He was on vacation after all.

Maybe he should just ask her there.

Being a hero was an important part of both of their lives and thanks to Felicity and Thea it almost looked Christmassy and cozy.

The fern had lights in it and there was a menorah. Thea even played some Christmas music much to Oliver's annoyance.

He had the ring with him, just in case and they were almost alone. Felicity was either busy looking at her computer or tending Baby Tommy who was getting his first teeth and therefore a bit uneasy.

Besides, Felicity would be happy to witness that particular moment.

"Caitlin, you were right." He admitted, "I was stressed the last couple of days, but there is a reason."

"You can tell me about it. You know you can tell me about everything." Her big eyes looked at him with so much love and concern. He sometimes couldn't believe how it all turned out, that after everything they've been through they ended up in each other's arms. Nothing in his life felt ever more right.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He confessed.

She smiled, but before either of them could say anything else Felicity placed Tommy in Caitlin's arms, before almost jumping on her chair. "They've been ambushed. Big guys with big guns. I know it's your night off Barry, but –"

"On my way." And with a _whoosh_ he was gone.

Caitlin stared at the place where he just stood seconds ago. She sighed and softly kissed Tommy's cheek before starting to bob him up and down. "You have no idea what's going on with him, do you?" The little boy started to laugh. "Me neither."

* * *

 _December 19, seventh try_

How their short vacation ended up in babysitting, they had no idea.

The night before went pretty smoothly, despite the surprise attack on Team Arrow. Oliver and his friends handled the situation well and since none of the ambushers expected Central City's Scarlet Speedster to join the fight, the problem was almost solved before it started and Quentin Lance got an early, tied up Christmas present.

With Laurel in court, Diggle taking care of Lyla who caught the flu and Thea out with her boyfriend, Felicity originally planned a nice double dating day, as she called it, for the four of them, but as fate wanted it the babysitter cancelled due to a family emergency, Curtis had a problem at the company and Oliver was suddenly needed at the office, Barry and Caitlin stayed behind to watch the youngest member of the Queen family.

Five month old Thomas Robert Queen was the spitting image of his father, with his mother's eyes and if the baby babbling counted, her charming way of communication.

He was dressed in a green jumper, chosen as an inside joke by Felicity, and sitting on Caitlin's lab. She was playing with his small fingers, humming _Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ in her very own adorable out of tune Caitlin way.

"Do you ever think about it?" He suddenly ask, "Having a kid of your own?"

Of course they discussed children once, but it was more a quick, 'someday maybe' discussion and nothing too serious. They both were focused on other things in their lives, mostly on their work as Team Flash.

She looked at him.

He suddenly realized how much he feared her response.

"Two." She answered.

He blinked. Did he hear her right? "Two?" He just repeated, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah." She carefully lifted Tommy up to place him in a different position. He looked tired. "I grew up an only child and I don't know, I see you and Iris…and I think it would be nice to have a sibling. I know you two are not technically brother and sister and things were… _complicated_ for a while, but you get the idea." She laughed at Tommy. "Listen to me. I spend one day with your Mommy and start rambling."

Barry just stared at her. She looked so natural with Tommy in her arms, it felt like he saw the future without actually running through the speed force.

"Caitlin, what I've been trying to ask you…" They were talking about their future, it was the perfect timing, "Will you ma –"

The baby started to scream.

Barry felt like he was caught in a very bad romantic comedy and couldn't escape.

* * *

 _December 20, eighth try_

Back in Central City, back at Star Labs.

It was getting frustrating. Like some higher cosmic force decided to play some evil joke on Barry's costs. He hated it.

So, when Cisco was busy and Harry absent and Joe didn't call he decided he might as well ask her at the lab. It was their home base after all. The place they grew close and formed their bond. Sure, it wasn't exactly romantic and this time they didn't have any Christmas lights, but at least Joe stashed some of Grandma Esther's famous eggnog, so they could celebrate afterwards. _If_ she said yes.

He took her hands, like so many times before. "Caitlin Snow –"

"Barry." A monotonous voice said.

He rolled his eyes. _Again?_

"We may need your speed." There was only one person who could speak without any emotions in his voice and had the most horrible timing in the world.

"Snart." He said annoyed. "Let me guess there is _chilly_ situation and you need me to _cool_ things down."

Caitlin looked at him, slightly shocked by the amount of sarcasm that came out of his mouth. He has been in such a good mood before.

"I…" Even Leonard Snart wasn't sure what to say anymore.

Barry changed into his costume. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

 _December 21, ninth try_

They were lying in bed. He tried not to propose today. Now he was staring at the dark ceiling, not sure what to do next.

She suddenly switched the light on. "You need to tell me what's going on." She rested her head on his chest and looked up to him. "You don't sleep, you barley eat, which is not healthy for you and you know it…and your thoughts seem to drift away a lot lately."

He started to stroke her hair. She knew him too well.

"I want to help you, but first you need to help me understand." She placed a small kiss on his chest.

"It's that time of the year, you know? Christmas is all about love and family and sharing, it puts you into a certain mood." It wasn't exactly the truth, but not a complete lie either. Christmas did put him into a mood. For the longest time he dreaded the holidays, missing his mom, having his dad in prison and later it also turned into an unfriendly reminder of his failed love confession for Iris.

That all changed over time and Caitlin was a huge part of it.

Reverse Flash was dead and his mother could finally rest in peace, he could finally move on. His dad was a free man, exploring the world and enjoying life. He let Iris go and began to open his heart for Caitlin. She slowly managed to turn a time filled with bad memories into a time of joy. He loved decorating the tree with her, tasting the cookies she loved baking, listening to all the cheesy Christmas music and oh, those perfect kisses under the mistletoe.

That's why he decided to propose now. It would be their Christmas memory and the only one that would matter. This time of the year would turn into _their_ time.

"You miss your Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah. But that's not it." Maybe now was the perfect moment after all.

"It's okay, you know? If you do I mean. We all get the Christmas blues from time to time. But I'm here for you. I'm always here."

He pulled her closer to his body. She suddenly seemed so small. He wanted to hold her like that always, for the rest of his life. She was so warm and kind and gave so much love every day.

"I'm always here for you, too."

He couldn't see her smile, but feel it. "Good." Her voice was quiet, her eyes closed. He enjoyed moments like that. It was just them, being together, the rest of the world didn't matter.

"I want to spend every Christmas with you, Cait. I want to spend every day of my life with you." He waited for a reaction. Nothing. "Cait?"

She made soft noises.

He chuckled. She fell asleep in his arms. It was the only interruption he actually didn't mind.

* * *

 _December 22, tenth try_

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Cisco asked concerned.

Barry wrinkled his nose and looked into the grey sky. Tonight was the night. _Finally._ "I tried to go small and personal and it didn't work, so I might as well go big and extravagant. By the way," he looked at his friend, "since when are you one to go small?"

"Touché." Cisco said. "Lightning show it is."

It wasn't the perfect plan and probably a little bit crazy, but what did they say? Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Barry was desperate. _Very desperate._

"You just have to get her in place tonight and I'll do the rest." Barry said, though Cisco thought he sounded a little bit unconvincing. Knowing Barry Allen for years now however, Cisco knew better than trying to talk him out of an idea. That guy could be seriously stubborn.

Wanting his friends to be happy, Cisco did his best to get Caitlin out into the cold after sunset.

"Cisco, its freezing. Why are we outside and not in our cozy, warm lab?" She rubbed her hands against each other.

The wind was strong tonight and it started to snow. Cisco hoped that Barry's plan would work because he doubted he planned ahead of a storm.

The plan was simple, at least if you were the Flash.

He would produce lightning bolts and write his proposal into the night sky for her. Over the top? Yes. But Barry didn't care about that anymore. He tried to propose for ten days straight now, so he reached a certain point of craziness.

He took a deep breath and started to run. This would work, he could feel it. It _had_ to work.

He could feel the speed, the lightning in his veins. Throwing bolts and writing with it were two different things, but he was positive love and desperation would be enough to give him the strength to do it.

 _Marry Me, Cait!_

Three simple words.

He briefly caught a glimpse of her staring at the sky, Cisco next to her jumping from one foot to the other not to freeze at the moment.

 _Marry Me, Cait!_

He concentrated all his energy into the writing and it worked, he could see it in front of him. Caitlin however couldn't. The weather was getting worse. She could barely open her eyes and even then she could only see darkness and snow.

Even the weather was working against him now.

* * *

 _December 23, eleventh try_

He would just sit her down in the living room and ask her right away. It wasn't the way he imagined to do it, but it was better than never asking at all.

He waited at home for her to return from the lab, his eyes never leaving the clock. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Waited. Waited. Waited.

Until the phone rang and she apologized she would be very late, because she was stuck in traffic and that all she wanted for the rest of the day was a hot bubble bath and a good night sleep.

He was glad that he was home alone for the moment. He started to laugh. When did his life become a soapy dramedy?

He met Iris at Jitters later that night. They were open longer due to Christmas business and he was thankful for it. He needed to talk to someone.

"I don't know what else to do. Even when I just want to ask her at home something goes wrong." He shook his head in disbelief. "I start to believe that it's just not meant to be. That some higher cosmic energy wants to prevent me from asking her." He was a scientist through and through and cosmology, astronomy and karma were usually laughable to him, but the last couple of days kept him thinking. "Maybe we are not ready."

Iris was silent for a moment, looking at her coffee. She then took a deep breath. "Barry Allen have you lost your mind?" She asked in her most serious voice. "I love you Barry, but what you are saying is stupid. There is no higher power preventing you from proposing, just some inconveniences."

"You call switched muffins, Cold showing up, a storm and me forgetting the ring simple _inconveniences_?" He raised his voice. "I tried to propose eleven times, Iris. _Eleven._ " He didn't mean to snap at her. He wasn't the type of guy to lash out, but the frustration was getting the better of him.

Iris wasn't mad, she understood him perfectly. "Barry." She said softly, taking his hand. "You could have asked her over breakfast. The how doesn't matter if it's the right person asking." She sighed sympathetically. "All those interruptions, they don't mean anything. You want to ask her, a _sk her._ Or do you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"What's really going on?" He didn't understand. The interruptions were real, whenever he tried to ask, something happened, so what did she mean? That he could have asked anyways? "I wanted it to be perfect." He admitted. "Maybe I'm a bit scared too. I love her and I'm sure about what I want, but what if she is not? What if I ask her and she says no?"

"You have to let her decide on this." Iris had no doubt what Caitlin's answer would be. She witnessed the progression of their relationship from the start, there was simply no doubt these two belonged together. "I wanted to marry Eddie." She confessed with a sad smile on her face. "Remember the first Christmas when you became the Flash?"

How could he ever forget? It was the first time he fought Reverse Flash. It was when he confessed his feelings for her. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Eddie gave me the key to his apartment as a gift and asked me to move in…at first I thought he was proposing." She felt tears running down her cheek. "Back then I panicked. I wasn't ready. When I was, when I finally knew what I wanted, I lost him." She quickly brushed the tears away. "I was scared and for the rest of my life I will ask myself what would have happened if things had gone differently."

"Iris…" He said tenderly, helpless because he couldn't do anything about the pain she still felt.

"Caitlin lost Ronnie, but she found you. You found each other. Don't repeat my mistake. Don't hold back because you're scared."

He didn't say anything. He needed to let it sink in.

* * *

 _December 24, twelfth try_

They all spent Christmas Eve together at the West residence. It became their tradition over the years. Iris would cook dinner, Joe had the eggnog ready, while Cisco would annoy anybody with his best Jim Carrey-Grinch impression.

The star on the top of the Christmas tree was shining bright, illuminating the presents placed under it.

Another tradition they started was that everyone was allowed to open one present already on the 24th, right after dinner.

Cisco, overexcited as a child, wanted to go first bur Barry stopped him. "I want Caitlin to open her present first." He exchanged a brief look with Iris, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Me?" She asked surprised.

He handed her small box wrapped in red and gold.

She carefully examined it, before carefully getting rid of the paper. Inside she found a small, purple ring box. She gasped before opening it as well, revealing a beautiful silver ring, with a snowflake shaped diamond.

"Barry…" she whispered, her lips trembling.

"Caitlin." He gently took the ring from her hand and went down on one knee. "You wondered why I've been acting so strange these last couple of days, well the answer is, I was trying very hard to find the perfect way to ask you this question."

Joe put his arm around his daughter while watching the scene in front of him, he was so proud of his boy.

Cisco carefully raised his phone. He needed to capture this moment.

"I love you." Barry continued. "I love you more than I ever imagined to be possible."

"I love you, too." She said, a smile on her face.

"Being struck by lightning, becoming the Flash…I always thought it happened for a reason, now I know it did. I met you. We've been through hell and back together and you still patch me up, encourage me and yell at me when I'm being reckless –"

She laughed now.

"You are always there for me and I want to be always there for you. I want to make you happy."

"You already do." She said.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that not the moment mattered, that this isn't about the _how_ and never was." He didn't see it but Iris nodded approvingly. "I think I babbled enough and waited long enough." He looked into her eyes, she was even more beautiful in the soft light of the Christmas tree. "Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?"

She nodded, her eyes wet now. "Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you Barry Allen."

His hand started to shake when he slid the ring her finger. He then quickly got up, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into deep kiss.

"Finally!" Cisco screamed.

Iris and Joe clapped their hands, laughing and smiling.

"You tried to propose for twelve days." Caitlin whispered as they pulled apart.

"Yep." He kissed her again, his Caitlin, his _fiancée_. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	2. Movie Night

**Author's Note: Shorter this time, I promise. I just wanted to say thank you for your kind support and I really hope you're along for the Christmassy ride! I don't know if I will be able to post a One Shot a day, but I'll try my best to update frequently.**

 **So, what is your favorite Christmas movie? Please let me know, because I love Christmas movies, despite them being cheesy. Mine is the one quoted in the beginning ;)**

 **Little Game: Find the comic book reference!**

 **Please leave a Review, that would truly be a nice present.**

* * *

 **Movie Night**

 **Summary:** Finding a Christmas movie to watch together seems to become Team Flash's biggest challenge yet.

 **Couple:** None (slight hint to Barry and Caitlin)

 **Words:** 4073

" _ **We're gonna have the hap- hap- happiest Christmas."**_

 _Clark Griswold, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989)_

"It has to be _Gremlins._ " Cisco said waving his new remastered Blu Ray edition around. "It is _the_ Christmas movie."

Caitlin shook her head. "No, no, no. Those things freak me out. Yes, even Gizmo!"

Iris agreed. "Besides, just because a movie is set around Christmas, doesn't mean it is a Christmas movie."

"Come on, guys!" Cisco complained, sounding like petulant child. He turned to Barry who was busy fixing the lights around the Christmas tree. "Help me out here, dude. _Gremlins_ is awesome."

"Good movie." Barry agreed, making his way towards the couch and sitting down between Iris and Caitlin. "But it doesn't really have that Christmassy feel to it. Sorry."

Cisco pouted in the old armchair in the corner. Movie Night was his idea after all, he should be allowed to pick the movie. Who made this activity a democracy anyways? "Hey, Harry. A little help here?"

Wells rolled his eyes. "I'm still trying to figure out what I'm even doing here."

"It's bonding time, to strengthen the team spirit. Geez Harry, you're such a Debby Downer."

Joe emerged from the kitchen carrying two bowls of popcorn. "Can someone explain to me why no one wants to watch _It's A Wonderful Life?_ It is the best Christmas movie that has ever been made. And it's a true classic, unlike the fury monsters."

"Dad." Iris said, taking a bowl from him, "It is a great movie, but they show it on TV every day during Christmas time."

"That just proofs a point. It's that good." He handed Cisco the other bowl, who immediately started eating.

"That tastes weird." He complained.

"It's cinnamon popcorn. Thought we could try it." Joe briefly explained.

Cisco put the bowl into Harry's arms, then started to complain about it and held his Blu Ray up once more. "Really, you people have no taste."

"What is so good about Gremlins, seriously?" Caitlin asked.

Cisco hesitated for a moment. "It was the first time my parents ever let me decide the movie."

* * *

 _The Ramons weren't a family with many traditions. One however they kept over the years, was visiting Central City's old movie theater around Christmas. It was a charming old place, only used for special occasions now and Christmas was one of them. Every year during December the owner would show a couple of well selected Christmas movies to entertain children and parents alike._

 _The Ramons went there since they've met and fallen in love and continued it with their two sons later on. Dante being the favorite, much to Cisco's dismay, obviously got to choose the family movie year after year after year. The Christmas when Cisco was ten years old ended up being clouded by tragedy. His grandfather died and it hit him the hardest. He loved the old man, loved hearing the ghost and monster stories he always told him and enjoyed being the favorite for once._

 _He didn't want to go to the movies with his family this year. It felt wrong having a good time while his abuelo was dead and buried. His mother however was having none of it. "He would have wanted you to go." She told him over and over again, even though he didn't believe it._

 _He trotted behind his family, ignoring their cheerful talk and hoped Dante would at least pick a move that wasn't a snooze fest this year. The odds were clearly not in his favor._

" _Can we watch A Christmas Carol?" His brother asked. Cisco rolled his eyes. Again that movie. How many versions even existed? He wanted to find all of them and destroy them._

 _He looked around. Other kids were cheerful, asking for coke and popcorn and he wished he could go back in time when he was feeling the same way._

 _A poster caught his attention. Gremlins. He didn't know that movie and it didn't look very Christmassy, but the monsters on the cover intrigued him. "Grandpa would've loved that." He said absentmindedly._

" _Would have loved what?" His father asked._

 _Cisco was shocked someone listened to him while Dante was rambling about Ebenezer Scrooge and Tiny Tim and didn't know what to reply._

" _Grandpa would have loved what?" His father asked again, a gentle smile on his face._

 _Cisco pointed shyly at the poster. "He loved monster stories."_

 _His father chuckled. "Oh yes, he did." He turned around, calling for his wife. "Honey, how about we see this one today?"_

 _Cisco's heart started to beat faster. Was this truly happening?_

" _But I want to see A Christmas Carol!" Dante complained. He didn't get it. Of course he didn't. Dante had never been that close to his grandfather, because he didn't worship the ground he was walking on and criticized his music every now and then._

" _Cisco likes to see this one." Mr. Ramon said in a strict voice._

 _His wife gave him a puzzled look. "But Dante already chose A Christmas Carol."_

" _We watched about a hundred versions already." Cisco whispered. Not that anybody cared, as long as Dante the Great wanted to see it._

" _Why would you choose a monster movie for Christmas?" Dante asked his little brother without understanding._

" _Grandpa would've liked it." He answered sincere._

 _Their mother sighed. "Alright boys, let's get our tickets."_

 _Cisco felt the defeat crawling up on him. He felt like crying._

" _Four tickets for Gremlins, please." He suddenly heard his mother's voice and looked up again. She actually chose his movie. They were going to see the one that his grandfather would have loved. He smiled all the way through the movie, glad he was forced to come along._

* * *

"I'm sorry about your grandpa." Iris said sympathetically.

Cisco smiled. "He would've liked you guys a lot. He also would have loved to see Grodd." He joked.

Caitlin sighed. "That movie still freaks me out."

"What would be your choice then?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin rubbed her hands together. " _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street!_ "

Barry raised an eyebrow and handed his friends cups of mulled wine. He pictured her more for the _Love, Actually_ kind of girl. "Original or remake?" he asked.

"Original." She answered quickly, before hesitating for a moment. "But I like the remake as well."

Cisco laughed. "Really? From all the movies you could choose it's that one?"

"At least she chose a true classic." Joe interrupted.

"But it's so cheesy." Cisco said, stretching the last word dramatically long.

Caitlin raised her forefinger and pointed at him, like a teacher at the class clown. " _Francisco Ramon"_ she said icy, "You do not insult Kris Kringle!"

Barry gulped and slid a bit away from her. "She Francisco-ed him, it's serious." Noting was scarier that an angry Caitlin Snow. He once got the "Bartholomew Henry Allen" treatment and it was scarier than getting attacked by a giant human-shark hybrid.

* * *

 _Even at the tender age of six Caitlin Snow was a scientist through and through. She didn't understand why other children would believe in such a nonsense as Santa Claus. There was no evidence that the big man in red with the white beard truly existed. Besides how could one person be able to deliver presents to every child around the world on the same day? That didn't make any sense to her. When her parents told her he could do it because he had flying reindeers she just countered, explaining that reindeers couldn't fly because they had no wings._

 _At school the others started to look at her funny during Christmas time. They teased her, because she didn't believe in Santa and told her she wouldn't get any presents because she was being naughty. Caitlin of course was convinced that her parents were truly the ones getting the presents, but despite all the logic the prospect of getting nothing distressed her at least a little bit._

 _So one afternoon she waited in class until the others had gone, she sat down in front of her teacher, good old Mrs. Murray, and asked her why people believed in something illogical as Santa._

 _Mrs. Murray stared at the little girl in disbelief. She knew from the moment she met her that Caitlin was far beyond her age, smarter and more considerate, but that question alarmed her a bit._

" _You don't believe in Santa, Caitlin?"_

 _The little girl shook her head. "He makes no sense to me."_

 _How to approach a child like that? Mrs. Murray was a kind soul, she wanted children to experience their childhood as long as possible, including the belief in something fantastic._

" _Does everything have to make sense?" It wasn't a typical question to ask a little girl, but Caitlin was already too smart for her own good._

 _She thought about it for a moment. "I think it should." She answered quietly._

 _Mrs. Murray quickly noticed that this girl would proof to be a tough cookie, but she wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "Do you think the other children shouldn't believe in Santa either?"_

 _Another tough question, Caitlin had to think about. "I think they should believe what they want." She seemed confused now, thinking about the next logical thing to add. "I need to see something to believe it. And I don't mean my Uncle Perry dressed as Santa with a fake beard."_

 _Mrs. Murray laughed. The girl was smart and witty. She expected her to have a promising future. "Believing is something different. We do it out of a feeling. It is a kind of hope. Hope doesn't need proof."_

 _Caitlin bit her lower lip. "But believing in something that clearly doesn't exist seems like a lie to me and not like hope." She didn't want to sound like a brat. Her mother always told her to be kind and polite, but her teacher started to frustrate her. Why couldn't she just give her a clear answer? Adults could be so weird sometimes._

 _Mrs. Murray opened a drawer at her desk. Caitlin watched her curiously. She handed her a movie, an old black and white one as Caitlin noticed. Her grandmother loved those old movies._

" _What is that?" She asked._

 _The teacher smiled. "It is a film about a little girl who learns to believe. I want you to watch it."_

 _Caitlin took the movie reluctantly from Mrs. Murray. She didn't want to watch it, but an assignment was an assignment and she wanted to be a good girl._

 _The next time Mrs. Murray saw Caitlin Snow she seemed a little different. She was still talking more like an adult than a child, but there was a glow in her eyes that was missing before. She suddenly seemed more innocent and less serious._

 _When Caitlin gave the movie back to her after class she looked left and right from her, as if she wanted to make sure nobody was watching._

" _I…" she held back for a moment, "I think there might be more to this whole Santa business than I thought." She confessed._

 _Mrs. Murray smiled. Her plan had worked._

" _I think when I grow up I want to proof Santa is real. And that other things people only believe in are also real. If it gives them hope, it should be visible."_

* * *

"You were such a weird child." Cisco commented, still facing Caitlin's death glare.

She turned around, looking at Barry. "I didn't find Santa, but I found proof that hope can very well be visible."

He smiled at her.

Harry groaned in the background. How he wished he was somewhere else. "Please Barry and Iris, I bet you want to enlighten us all with your favorite Christmas movie as well."

Cisco mouthed a silent 'shut up Harry'.

Joe waved his hands around. "Don't ask them –"

It was too late. "The Santa Clause!" They said together, before sharing a little fist bump.

"It is the greatest Christmas movie ever!" Iris exclaimed excited.

"It is for the whole family." Barry jumped in.

"It has so much heart."

"It is funny."

"The elves are super adorable."

"The acting is great."

"I had an Elf Judy costume."

"I was dressed as Bernard once."

"We watch it every year. Its tradition."

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged a spooked look. "Are they tag teaming against us?" Cisco asked.

Joe had almost finished the whole bowl of popcorn by himself. "It's the same with them every year." He got up and went to the kitchen. "I make new popcorn, you better decide on a movie that is not _Santa Clause._ Just to be the clear, they can speak along to the whole movie and it is annoying."

"Dad!" Iris said. "You once said it was adorable."

"When you _were children_!" Joe yelled _._

* * *

 _Barry Allen and Iris West went to the same school but weren't exactly friends. They knew each other and knew that their parents knew each other._

 _On a cold November afternoon Dr. Henry Allen was called to see a patient, despite having the weekend off. His wife Nora was out of town for a couple of days, visiting an old friend from High School, and Henry and no one to watch his young son._

 _To act from necessity he called his friend Joe West, dropping Barry of at his house for the day. The boy was visibly upset he didn't get to spend the weekend with his dad and Joe didn't exactly know what to do._

 _His daughter Iris wasn't too eager to spend the day with Barry, he was an icky boy after all and she didn't like boys._

" _I don't wanna play with him, daddy." She complained._

" _I want my dad!" Barry said._

 _Joe didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask his wife Francine for help, but she was passed out on the couch. Joe could smell the alcohol on her._

 _He had to get children out of there._

 _So, what better to do then to take them to the movies?_

" _I wanna see the The Swan Princess again, can we daddy?" Iris asked. She only had seen this one ten times already._

 _Joe scratched the back of his head. He had a hard time saying no to his girl. "Well, Barry is our guest, so he should choose the movie."_

 _Iris pouted, she wasn't used to not getting her way with Joe._

" _Awesome!" Barry said and looked at the posters. "This one!"_

" _Eh…Interview with the Vampire?" Joe asked and Barry nodded. "I think you're too young for that."_

 _Barry hated it when adults told him that. "Then what about this one?" He pointed at the poster of The Pagemaster._

 _That looked family friendly enough for Joe. He wanted to get the tickets when Iris started to scream._

" _Baby what is it?"_

" _I don't wanna see that movie!" She tramped her feet on the floor. "If we gonna see it I scream the whole time!"_

 _He couldn't believe she was being so difficult. She was usually such a sweet child._

 _Joe was overwhelmed. He had no idea what to do. Maybe he should call Henry and ask if he is done with his patient. He shook his head. No, he could handle two kids at the same time._

" _Then I will choose the movie." He declared, shocking both, Barry and Iris._

" _We will see The Santa Clause."_

 _Surprisingly neither of them tried to disagree. That was a start at least._

 _He got them popcorn and chocolate and when the movie started they at least seemed invested enough not to argue. Joe himself was surprised how much he enjoyed the movie, when his phone rang. Work. He had to take the call. "Be right back." He said, hoping the kids wouldn't burn the theater down in the meantime._

" _Your dad's pretty cool." Barry said after a while._

" _I know." Iris didn't look away from the screen._

 _Barry tried to concentrate on the movie, but the girl next to him seemed suddenly more interesting. He tried to remember what he knew about Iris from school._

 _She liked to tell stories and take pictures. She was best friends with Jenny Mathis and Barry didn't understand why, because Jenny was a mean girl and Iris wasn't. He also remembered her love for chocolate._

 _He looked at the chocolate bars Joe got them. Only one left. He didn't know why but he wanted her to have it._

" _Here. For you." He suddenly felt awkward and shy._

" _What?" She was so engaged in the movie she didn't even notice what he was holding in his hand for a moment. "Thanks." She said after a while._

 _She unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke it into two. "We can share."_

 _Barry smiled, showing the new tooth gap he was so proud of._

 _Iris returned his smile. "The movie is pretty funny." She whispered._

 _Barry nodded. "Yeah." He knew he was blushing when she smiled at him and hoped that it was dark enough for her not to notice._

" _I would love to be one of Santa's elves." Iris confessed with a giggle._

" _Yeah, me too." Barry agreed._

" _You are not so bad, you know…" She said._

 _He gulped. She liked him. A girl liked him. "And you're not that gross." Maybe that came out wrong._

" _We should do that again." Iris suggested. "Watching a movie, I mean."_

 _He didn't say anything, but hoped she was being serious. For a girl Iris West was pretty cool. Maybe they could be friends and she wouldn't have to hang out with mean Jenny Mathis anymore._

 _After the movie the two of them could not stop talking about it. Joe decided to take them to Big Belly Burger and thanked the heavens that the kids suddenly decided to get along._

 _They quoted the film back and forth and much to Barry's dismay Joe called them 'adorable.'_

 _Couple of days later at school Iris West gave Barry Allen a green elf hat and a chocolate bar as an early Christmas present and they have been inseparable ever since._

* * *

Barry put a red woolen blanket around a freezing Caitlin and slipped under it as well.

"Aww you two were adorable." Caitlin said.

Barry chuckled. "We watch that movie every Christmas ever since."

Iris nodded. "It has become a friendship ritual for us."

Joe walked back into the room, carrying a new bowl of popcorn. "And I still have to take them to Big Belly Burger afterwards."

Iris laughed. "Don't even pretend that you don't like it."

He tried to look annoyed, but truth to be told, he was glad his kids kept traditions like this alive. Speaking of traditions, the movie problem still wasn't solved. "Santa Clause is your thing." He looked at Barry and Iris, "so we should watch something else. _It's A Wonderful Life_ has the heart and soul a true Christmas movie should have."

* * *

 _Officer Joe West wasn't used to being nervous. He was a confident guy, handsome and strong and the best young police officer at the Central City Police Department. So, why were his hands sweaty despite the cold and why was his beating so fast?"_

 _He was looking at his watch again. She was late. Why was she late? Maybe she ditched him. Yes, that would be it. A woman like that wouldn't go out with a man like him. She was a whole different league._

 _Wait, where was this coming from?_

 _He was glad Fred his new partner, wasn't there to witness him making a fool out of himself._

 _Checking the watch again. The movie was about to start. He started to walk up and down and up and down. Who in his right mind suggests It's A Wonderful Life as a first date movie? That suddenly seemed so lame._

 _Yes, she ditched him. She probably went out with somebody else, who took her to the theater and a fancy dinner at a French restaurant instead of seeing an old Christmas movie and Big Belly Burger afterwards._

" _Sorry, I'm late!"_

 _He turned around. There she was. Francine Russell, hopefully the future Mrs. West. Yes, Joe knew he was being a bit hasty, but seeing her in front of him, wearing a green colored jacket, a simple pair of jeans and her funny looking red hat, he knew that he wanted to marry that woman._

" _I got stuck in traffic." She apologized. "Some business man from Star City had a flat tire and suddenly the world needs to stand still." She rolled her eyes and hooked her arm into Joe's. "Can you believe these rich people? Just because your name is Queen or whatever doesn't mean you actually deserve to be treated like royalty."_

 _She talked on and on as they went inside the move theater. Joe didn't dare to interrupt, didn't want to. She was so lively, so energetic._

" _I love that movie!" She suddenly said._

 _He blinked. Once. Twice. What was that?_

" _Excuse me?" He asked dumbfounded._

" _I love that movie!" Francine said, sounding even more excited the second time around. "It has the heart and soul a true Christmas movie should have."_

* * *

Iris whipped a tear away from the corner of her eyes. It might have been her decision to cut Francine out of her life, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt anymore. There was a time her parents were happy and in love. Before the lies, before the drugs, before she left.

"I didn't want to upset you, baby." Joe said and kissed his daughter's head.

"It's okay." And it was. It may made her sad, but she liked hearing his good memories with Francine. She had been a huge part of his life and sometimes she wished he would open up more about their shared past.

"Now that you all have shared those cute little stories, can I go home please?" Harry asked, trying to sound less mean than before.

"Well, well Harry." Cisco grinned, Wells didn't like that. " _We_ shared some pretty personal stuff here, you might as well tell us why you're such a Grinch."

"A movie we won't watch!" Barry shouted. He remembered the last time Cisco wanted to watch a Jim Carrey flick, he tried to impersonate him afterwards for three hours straight and Barry swore that would never happen again.

Cisco put him off and focused his energy back on Harrison. "Come on Harry. Tell us!"

Wells rolled his eyes. "No story there. I just think Christmas movies are a time-wasting activity and I could do literally anything better with that time."

"Buzzkill" Cisco coughed.

While Harrison tried to appeal to Joe to let him go, Iris was busy selling Santa Clause as the ultimate movie again, while Cisco argued with the importance of Gremlins. Caitlin's head rested on Barry's shoulder, the warmth of the blanket and his body made her sleepy.

Barry smiled to himself as he watched his team, his friends, _his family._

 _Family._

That was what they were after all this time. A family. A dysfunctional one maybe, but they loved each other unconditionally.

There was Joe the dad and Harrison the grumpy uncle. Cisco the funny brother and Iris the kind sister. And Caitlin…his gaze fell on her, well she was _something_ else.

Maybe it was time to let the past be the past. They could always cherish memories and old traditions, but they needed to make some of their own.

"How about _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_?" He suddenly said, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

They looked confused. It wasn't a movie any of them thought about. No one had a certain memory connected to it.

"Griswolds?" Cisco asked.

Barry shrugged. "It is a Christmas movie, its hysterical, has still heart and has a _very dysfunctional_ family in it. Maybe we need _our_ own movie."

Iris and Joe exchanged a look and then agreed. Wells was tired of arguing and decided to give himself up to fate, while Cisco decided any movie would be better than ending up watching nothing at all.

Caitlin snuggled closer to Barry. "Good choice." She murmured.

He quickly put the DVD into the recorder, before slipping back under the blanket, putting his arm around her.

The Team might have disagreed on Christmas traditions, but the family found their own as they sat together, sharing popcorn, laughing and learned more about it each other.


	3. Advent, Advent A Light Is Burning

**Author's Note: And we're back to the Snowbarry and it's a long one! Seriously, I hope you guys don't mind that. Little explanation on the title: It comes from an old German rhyme about the tradition to light a candle each sunday from four weeks before Christmas until Christmas Eve, Advent time. I thought it would be a nice _slow burn_ and _anticipation_ metaphor. Oh yeah, I might poke a little bit fun a certain Comic book nickname. I know some people love it and want it on _Arrow_ , but sorry its super cheesy and I couldn't stop myself XD**

 **Reviews would be nice ;)**

* * *

 **Advent, Advent A Light Is Burning**

 **Summary:** During the most wonderful time of the year, everyone can see the change in Barry's and Caitlin's relationship. Except Barry and Caitlin.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 8147

" _ **If you look for it, I get the sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around."**_

 _David, Love Actually (2003)_

The first time it hit Iris was when the three of them were having coffee at Jitters. Cisco was home, trying to sleep off an incredible nasty cold, so it just happened to be her, Barry and Caitlin.

It was cold outside and Jitters a welcomed, warm safe haven. The only time in the year she actually missed working there was around Christmas. Most of all she missed the smell. Spicy Christmas flavors for the coffee, cinnamon, baked apple and even the Christmas tree in the back.

It was more crowded than usual and the baristas looked stressed, still the three of them got their orders early since Iris still somewhat belonged to the Jitters family.

While her and Caitlin only wanted a hot, spicy coffee with the special, super-secret Christmas ingredients, Barry being Barry obviously needed food.

"Apple pie and cinnamon mousse." The barista said as she put the plate in front of Barry whose eyes started to glow like hers when she got her hands on a new exciting story.

She leaned back, closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the jazzy version of _Jingle Bells_ that played in the background.

"What are you doing?"

Caitlin's voice brought her back to reality and she shifted her focus from the music to her friends, the reason she was actually there. Those friends however didn't even seem to be aware she was with them anymore.

Barry mashed his apple pie together with his cinnamon mousse and it looked like a little kid trying to get his parent's attention. Iris thought it looked gross.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, the Flash,_ she thought watching him play with his food like a little boy.

"You don't understand, Cait!" He put his weird looking mush on a spoon and held it in front of her mouth. "Apple and cinnamon belong together."

She rolled her eyes, but more in a playful than annoyed way and opened her mouth.

"That is actually delicious." She admitted in awe, conjuring a proud smile on his face. She then laughed and stole his spoon away. "Mine now!"

He didn't object, he just watched her like he was in a trance.

"You've got something there." He whipped some cream from the corner of her mouth and Iris suddenly felt uncomfortable watching them. That little gesture looked way too sensual for just two friends messing around.

"Thanks." Caitlin said and actually blushed. Iris wasn't sure she had ever seen her do so.

"You're welcome." He gave her a look. Not any kind of look though and Iris had no idea where to place it. She got up from her chair, mumbled something about a refill, even though she was pretty sure they didn't listen anyways and made her way to the counter.

"Hey, Iris." Erin, a former co-worker waved at her.

Iris pulled her into a quick hug. "How are you?" She couldn't help but glance over at Barry and Caitlin, who were now deeply involved in some sort of discussion that involved a lot of smiling and Caitlin playing with her hair.

"Are they a couple now?" Erin asked.

Iris needed a moment to realize who she was talking about. "No." Though she suddenly wasn't so sure about it, they certainly acted like one.

Erin sighed. "Too bad. Every time they come here I hope to finally see them holding hands or something." She purred some coffee into Iris's mug. "What's there problem? I mean they are obviously in love with each other." She said it so causally that Iris wondered how she could have missed it.

Barry and Caitlin.

She slowly walked back to her table. They were still talking and smiling. It did make sense, didn't it? They had so much in common, shared a lot experiences and clicked from the first moment they met.

She sat down, now convinced they weren't aware she briefly left. He was playing with her fingers. Iris suppressed a giggle. They were so obvious and yet she was convinced that neither of them was even aware of their own feelings.

"Apple and cinnamon indeed." She whispered.

* * *

Felicity loved collaborations with Team Flash. She loved hanging out at Star Labs, finally surrounded by people speaking her language and metahumans could get far more interesting than regular human bad guys. Mystical Magician Mumbo Jumbo Dudes obviously excluded.

Tonight she wasn't too happy about work however.

It was supposed to be their night off. Oliver and her decided to visit their friends on the sunnier side of the world, to escape Thea, wedding planner from hell, for some time and Barry and Caitlin decided to take them to a small Italian restaurant they found and just adored.

Cisco was still out of commission thanks to his cold and it was just going to be the four of them, which sounded awfully lot like a double date, but whatever.

Obviously some metahuman had to show up and ruin all the fun. Felicity was pissed, she wanted her lasagna.

She also ended up pretty worried, because during the chase of the villain Caitlin cutely named 'Pasta Preventer' (which reminded all of them why Cisco chose the names) Oliver's comms stopped working. There were no street cameras around and so Barry ended up being the only connection between Star Labs and Team Flarrow (this one came from Felicity and she took all the credits) on the street.

Caitlin didn't seem too worried. Especially not when she suddenly decided to speak about dessert.

"So, I found my grandmother's old cookbook."

Felicity's head turned around. She thought Caitlin was talking to her until she noticed that she meant Barry over the comms.

"There's this apple-cinnamon cream dessert and I thought maybe you come over tomorrow and I'll make us dinner and we try it."

Felicity was about to ask what the hell was going on when Barry answered.

" _Sounds yummy. I'd love to."_

They were talking about food on a mission? She was glad Oliver probably didn't hear it because he hated distractions during field work. Well, except when he and Felicity were having their 'pre-martial quarrels' as Thea liked to call them.

" _So, you want to cook dinner for me, Dr. Snow?"_

Felicity could see the cocky grin on Barry's face. And what about that tone in his voice? She never heard that tone before.

She carefully moved her chair closer to Caitlin and glanced over to her. Was she playing with her hair? She was definitely playing with her hair.

"Well Mr. Allen, only if you promise me not get yourself hurt tonight."

She grabbed a pen, which seemed to be an unconscious movement and started to nervously chew on it. Her voice sounded different as well. A little bit more high-pitched and very unlike the usually collected and rational Caitlin.

" _Admit it, you like patching me up."_

What the…?

Felicity stretched her arms, pure alibi gesture to get a better look at her friend. Did Caitlin just lick her lips for a second? Was she fantasizing about running her fingers over Barry's bare chest while sitting right next to her?

"I like you even better in one piece."

That was definitely a _seductive_ tone in her voice.

"So please be careful."

" _Everything for you, Caity."_

Caity. CAITY? Since when was she _Caity_? Felicity felt like she was watching some rom com on TV and missed the middle part. There was definitely something going on she wasn't aware of.

"Now go get them, Flash!"

Caitlin smiled longingly. Felicity knew that look in her eyes all too well. It was the way she looked at Oliver all the time. Well, at least according to Diggle it was the way she looked at Oliver all the time. The look of a woman in love.

She couldn't believe it. Barry and Caitlin were shamelessly flirting over the comms while she was listening. Who does that? Well, okay she and Oliver were doing it all the time, but that wasn't the point. Did they forget she was there as well?

"So, that dessert sounds good." Felicity decided to make herself known.

Caitlin's head shot up abruptly. Score, for Smoak. Her friend definitely forgot she was there.

"I…I'm…" She grabbed some random papers from her desk. "I need to check on something."

"Sure." Felicity needed all her power to restrain herself from babbling. She was exploding inside. She wanted to scream out Barry and Caitlin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Or ask Caitlin if she's actually working or writing down 'Mrs. Barry Allen' in her notebook while painting little hearts all around it. This was so exciting. So adorable.

Felicity knew immediately that she was rooting for them. This made sense. This made so incredible much sense she was almost mad she didn't get the idea herself. Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow should be together and if she read that little flirty flirt conversation right, that was exactly what would happen sooner or later.

She rubbed her hands together. She couldn't wait for Oliver to be back to tell him about this awesome new discovery.

 _Oh, frack!_

There was still a mission going on.

* * *

Oliver Queen should have known better than to make a bet with Felicity Smoak. Whenever she got excited about something, she usually ended up being right about whatever it was.

But Oliver Queen also knew that he could be a bit of a slow learner when it came to a certain kind of mistakes he seemed to repeat over and over again.

So, when Felicity told him that there was something going on between Barry and Caitlin he laughed and told her she was interpreting too much into their interactions and that maybe the whole Christmas atmosphere was getting to her.

"Still Jewish, you know?" She crossed her arms.

He shrugged. "You're still overthinking it, because you got that idea in your head and think it's cute. Besides, he will always be in love with Iris."

"Aha." Her voice sounded sharp, an alarming sign for Oliver. "Like Oliver Queen will always be in love with Laurel Lance?"

Ouch. "Fine. Maybe he is over Iris, which we don't know, but he and Caitlin are just teammates and friends."

She sighed, like she felt sorry for him and patted his arm. "You can be so sweet." She raised her hand and waved the shiny engagement ring in front of him. Oliver lit up like the combined power of a Christmas tree and a menorah. "We started up as teammates and friends as well and look where it got us."

He leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled as they pulled apart. "Tell you what, maybe we should make a bet. I say they are together by Christmas and you obviously, wrongly think that I'll write a fanfiction about them in my mind, so let's see who is right."

Oliver scratched his head. "Considering you make most of the money, I don't see how you could profit from winning, apart from boosting your ego."

She grinned devilishly and it should have been his cue to admit he was wrong and call it quits. He didn't.

"Who said anything about money? How about, the winner gets to pick the honeymoon location?"

 _Say no. Say no. Say no._ His inner voice was yelling at him and it sounded strangely like Diggle.

"Deal." He shook hands with her. "And now excuse me, I'm going to win."

So he walked over to Barry. "How are things with you and Iris?" He asked right away. This directness always worked when John used it on him, so why not take a note from his playbook?

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Oliver realized he wasn't exactly the small talk type of guy. Felicity would ask those questions, not him. "Because I once told you that guys like us don't get the girl and since I'm now engaged to the girl, I want to tell you how sorry I am." That was a good callback. Except he made it once before. Still, he saved himself.

Barry chuckled amused. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that, really. Now don't get that the wrong way, I absolutely take your advice on the whole hero business, but love advice? No way. Until you and Felicity got together you were crappy in that department, dude." He clapped Oliver's back.

Okay. That was unexpected.

"You still haven't answered my question. How are you and Iris?" He needed to be persistent or instead of lying on a beach for two weeks he had to go exploring ancient monuments and drive around from one wine tasting to the other.

Barry seemed confused now. "We are fine. Best friends. The usual."

Not the answer Oliver wanted to hear, but that didn't mean anything. "Anyone else in your life then?"

"Okay, what is going on?" Barry asked irritated.

"Nothing. Just curious." Oliver immediately knew that Barry wasn't buying anything he said. He was a smart guy and Oliver admitted he was a bad liar. And even worse at small talk.

"Barry?" Caitlin suddenly appeared, how convenient.

Oliver studied Barry's face. The irritation was gone and replaced by Cheshire Cat-esque grin.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" She asked, giving Oliver an apologetic smile.

He didn't hesitate to follow her. He loosely placed his hand on her back, even though there was no reason given to touch her. Oliver knew the signs. It was suddenly obvious.

Goodbye, Maui. Hello Tuscany.

* * *

Jesse Wells liked spending time on Earth-1, even if her father was still a bit iffy about calling that. Especially since _Ramon_ came up with the idea.

She liked exploring that other world, which was so different from hers and yet so similar. She also adored the whole of Team Flash. Jay Garrick was known to work alone, so it was refreshing meeting Barry, surrounded by a family to share his adventures with.

She made quick friends with Caitlin and Barry and much do her father's dismay, she developed a little crush on Cisco.

So, when he finally returned to the land of the living after being victorious of what he called 'a cold only a metahuman could beat', she suggested going out to check on a new night club in town, that offered 30% off on all drinks during Christmas. Harrison or _Harry_ as Cisco liked to call him, wasn't happy about his daughter going out with _that guy_ and even unhappier about her short black dress, but she wanted to impress him.

Caitlin offered to be the wing woman for the night and dragged Barry into it as well, who seemed to be wrapped around her little finger these days.

The girls met up earlier and waited inside the club for the boys to show up. They were late as always, which generally meant that _Barry_ was late.

Jesse started to straighten her dress, when she noticed a guy from category tall, dark and handsome at the bar staring at Caitlin. She smirked. He was cute in a YA fantasy novel kind of way, with his jet black hair and icy blue eyes.

She was about to tell Caitlin about her secret admirer when he got up and walked towards them. Cute and direct. Jesse liked that.

"Hey there." Cute guy said and offered Caitlin a smile with his perfect white teeth.

She looked puzzled, like she needed a moment to process he actually meant her. Jesse thought it was all kinds of cute. Caitlin was a gorgeous woman, who went through immense tragedy and it was about time she started to live again and find someone to be happy with.

"I'm Marc." He introduced himself. Good, solid name.

Caitlin awkwardly shook his hand, looking way too uncomfortable for Jesse's liking.

"So, you wanna dance?" He asked hopeful. Boy, that guy was smitten.

Caitlin smiled, but it wasn't a kind of 'sure and then let's make out' smile. "Thank you for asking, but I don't feel like dancing."

She turned him down. Who would turn a guy like that down? The only possible reasons in Jesse's mind were either if someone was into girls, which clearly wasn't the case with Caitlin or if someone was in a relationship, but that couldn't be because Caitlin would have told her.

Poor Marc left their table and went back to the bar, probably drinking down his sorrows.

"That guy was smokin', why did you turn him down?" Jesse asked.

Caitlin opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Barry and Cisco.

Cisco complimented her dress and sat down next to her, it was supposed to be their night, but suddenly something else caught Jesse's attention. Something much more interesting than her own love life at the moment.

Before Barry could sit down, Caitlin grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dancefloor. "Come on, dance with me, I'm in such a mood!" She said, suddenly cheerful. Not like the girl that turned down Romance Novel Marc at all.

Barry didn't object or didn't even want to and they made their way through the crowd.

Cisco started a conversation, but Jesse only paid half attention. Barry and Caitlin fascinated her, how could she have not noticed before?

A slow song started to play and everyone but the lovey-dovey couples left the dancefloor. Except of course Barry and Caitlin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body.

"Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed, getting Cisco's attention.

"You sound like Janice from _Friends._ " He remarked amused. She didn't ask what _Friends_ was, probably an Earth-1 thing, but instead grabbed his head and turned it towards the dancefloor.

"Look at them!" She yelled excited, "They are totally into each other!"

Caitlin looked up to Barry, for the first time Jesse actually realized how tall he was. She laughed at something he said.

"Barry and Caitlin?" Cisco raised an eyebrow. "Impossible. I would know that."

Jesse ordered another drink. "Mark my words Cisco Ramon, this ship has sailed."

* * *

Joe hated to work on Saturdays. Especially during the holidays. People seemed to get crazier, starting on December 1st.

He opened the fridge and got a cold beer. His mother should have tried harder to stop him from becoming a cop. She always wanted him to work at his uncle's office. A nice, secure job with Saturdays off. But no he had to be stubborn.

He wondered where his kids were, when one of them rushed into the house. Barry obviously, because Iris still had the ability to walk like a normal person.

Barry fell down in the armchair. His hair was messy and there was some unknown dirt on his face and arms.

"What happened to you?" Joe wanted to get him a beer as well, but he declined.

"Cait called this morning, her sink broke and she asked me to take a look it at it." He briefly explained.

That was a good explanation for the dirt, but a few things still bothered Joe. First, when had it become the norm for Barry to call her 'Cait' or even 'Caity' as he did a couple of times now? Second, why would she call him if her sink was broken? Not that he didn't think his son capable of repairing it, but wouldn't Cisco be the natural choice? And third, why was he thinking about it so much anyways?

He took a sip from his bottle. It was all Iris's fault. She mentioned to him her slight suspicion about Barry and Caitlin being in love with each other and while he thought it funny at first, there were certain things a detective couldn't ignore. There was evidence, to say the least.

They spent a lot time together. And with _a lot_ Joe meant almost every day and not just at the lab. He used nicknames for her now, which he did before but never that much. He had that goofy idiot grin whenever he saw her or someone just mentioned her name.

Then there was this weird interrogating phone call from Oliver Queen. The fact that Oliver called him alone freaked him out. It usually didn't mean anything good. He thought some super villain escaped from Star City to Central City or that something happened to a member of Team Arrow, so the surprise was huge when Oliver asked him questions about Barry and Caitlin. He only vaguely explained his interest with some grunts about Felicity, a bet and Maui. Still, it kept Joe thinking. If Oliver thought something was going on as well, then maybe Iris was right.

"Joe?" Barry asked concerned. "You okay? You seem completely spaced out."

Joe laughed. "No, no. Everything is peachy." _Peachy?_ Seriously, that was the best he could come up with? "Home Alone and the sequel are on TV tonight, you wanna watch?" Knowing Barry loved those movies ever since he was a kid he hoped he would take the bait. Watching a movie, ordering pizza, _talking_. That sounded like a good plan to get Barry to open up about Caitlin. _If_ there was something to open up about of course.

"Sorry." He stood up. "I just take a quick shower, change and then I'm off again."

"Some Flash business?" Joe asked.

Barry shook his head and that goofy idiot smile appeared on his face again. "They show _Love Actually_ at the drive-in theater tonight and Caitlin wants us to go. Paying at all as a thank you for me repairing the sink."

"So, you two have a date?"

Barry laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed. "No. We're just hanging out. A movie, maybe a walk through the park afterwards, because she loves it there at the winter and some Chinese takeout."

That sounded exactly like a date to Joe, but if Barry insisted it wasn't one he wouldn't ask any further. _For now._

"Have fun." He grinned. "And be careful, you know what I mean."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Joe."

* * *

Cisco tried for days to ignore what happened the other night. He tried to push Jesse's words as far from his mind as humanly possible. He didn't really succeed. They just kept crawling back whenever he saw Barry and Caitlin, which was practically all the time. It was getting more than frustrating. He started to watch them, to pick up on little hints, to detect a certain kind of chemistry he might have overlooked in the past, he searched desperately for anything indicating something more than a friendship.

In short, he felt like an obsessive stalker.

He started to wonder though. If Jesse was right, and that was still a giant _if,_ why didn't his friends tell him about it? Both, Barry and Caitlin weren't the kind of people to hide a relationship behind their friends' backs. They also both lacked a certain subtlety to hide emotions, especially something that huge. Barry notably wasn't exactly known for hiding his emotions, he was more a 'wearing his heart on his sleeve' kind of guy. So, the only logical explanation, _if_ something was going on, was that neither of them was actually aware of it. And _if_ that was being the case than Cisco had his own private romantic comedy happening right before his eyes and only needed to lay back, get some popcorn and enjoy the show.

"Okay, okay we need to slow down." It was and especially cold morning when Caitlin and Barry entered Star Labs together, though that became a common sight for Cisco. This morning however they looked kinda weird.

Caitlin looked a bit messy, very much unlike her and Barry's arm was wrapped around her waist, supporting her while walking,

Cisco needed a second to take that scene in, before noticing a bandage around Caitlin's foot.

"What happened?" He asked worried, while Barry helped her to sit down on a chair.

"Nothing!" She snapped, sounding something between annoyed and embarrassed.

"We went ice skating the other day." Barry started to explain, purposely ignoring Caitlin's death glares.

"You went ice skating?" Cisco asked, adding a little disappointed _without me_ in his mind.

Barry nodded and carefully put Caitlin's foot on a second chair, supporting it with a pillow. She briefly winced. "Sorry." He said softly. "You know that huge green space at the Central City Park?" He turned back to Cisco. "They built an ice rink there as an attraction during December. So, we were taking a late walk, when we suddenly heard Christmas music coming from it and Cait got all excited –"

"Hey!" She interrupted. "I wasn't the only one who got excited." She complained.

"Fine, fine." Barry waved his hands to calm her down. "Anyways, we decided it would be fun and everything was fine at first. We were having a great time –"

"Barry showed off some surprisingly good moves." Caitlin added, a bit more cheerful than before.

"And then she fell."

To Cisco, Barry almost looked guilty while saying it.

"It happened out of nowhere and I had no time to catch her." He clenched his fists and looked at her hurt foot.

She gave him a gentle smile. "I told you, it wasn't your fault."

"I still should've taken you to see a doctor." He said thoughtfully. She reached out her hand and made a gesture to signal him to move closer to her. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it. "I will be fine. It's just a little sprain."

Cisco was fascinated by their interaction. It wasn't really all that different from the way they usually behaved around each other, they always cared deeply and would have done anything to keep the other safe, and yet, something had happened. It wasn't them though. Cisco's perspective of their interactions had changed.

He asked himself what he would think about them if they weren't his best friends. What if he was sitting at Big Belly Burger and they just walked in and he witnessed them talking and interacting. There was no doubt he would have thought them to be a couple.

"Accidents like that happen all the time." Caitlin said. "And you took care of me all night."

 _All night?_ Things just got even more interesting.

"Hey," Barry chuckled, "I'll gladly stay with you every night from now on. Your mattress is so much more comfortable, I thought I was sleeping on a cloud."

She laughed. She didn't seem to care at all how that conversation sounded and that Cisco was still there listening to it.

 _Mattress?_ Barry just causally admitted he slept in her bed. With her obviously in it. Were they for real?

Barry placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Most important thing is for you to get better."

It was crystal clear now. They acted so much like a couple that Cisco wondered how they didn't seem to notice. He wanted to grab them, smash their heads together and yell at them to just admit that they were in love. It would stop all the painful speculations.

His best friends in love with each other. It made sense. In a strange way it made sense. How could he have missed the signs before?

* * *

John Diggle was proud to call himself the most observant person on both teams. He always noticed the small things no one else did or even bother to look at twice.

It was him after all who first knew that Oliver and Felicity would end up together, long before they knew it by themselves.

So when Oliver told him about the bet he and Felicity had going on he felt genuinely confused. Granted he didn't spend that much time around Team Flash, but he was pretty sure he would have picked up if there was something between Barry and Caitlin. No one fooled John Diggle.

The next time he saw Team Flash he decided to stand in a corner, apart from the group and simply observe. He was good at that.

He crossed his arms and focused all his attention and energy on the fastest man alive and his self-proclaimed 'personal physician'.

At first, not much was going on. They were discussing their shared case, while Thea simultaneously planned their Christmas party this year. He caught something about Red Santa Hats for Team Flash and Green Elf Hats for Team Arrow and Oliver looking like wanted to shoot himself. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

The only real interactions between Barry and Caitlin he managed to observe was him helping her to walk because she hurt her foot.

Nothing special though. It was just a friend helping a friend. He did stuff like that with Felicity and Laurel all the time.

Diggle started to believe, that against previous experiences about Felicity and her hunches that maybe this time she actually read something, when Laurel pointed out the obvious thing he missed.

"He is staring at her." She whispered.

John grunted. He didn't hear her coming. "Who is staring at whom?"

"Barry at Caitlin." She giggled. "Everytime she isn't looking he stares at her. Look!" She pointed at them.

Of course he missed it. He had been too busy looking for something extraordinary that he missed the small moments. Such a rookie mistake for him to make. He didn't see what was happening right before his eyes.

It also wasn't only Barry that was staring. The moment he turned away, she glanced into his direction. They only kept missing each other by seconds.

"I think it would be cute." Laurel said. "Them dating I mean."

Diggle didn't respond even though he kind of agreed with her. 'Cute' wouldn't be his choice of word, but he went with it. Ever since Oliver and Felicity he was convinced he had a nose for certain _situations._ He was too invested in teammates and relationships, even if it would never admit it in public.

So, what to do next? Oliver and Felicity might be having that silent bet between them and were gossiping about their friends' relationship status, but being passive wasn't John's style. The best way he knew to handle people in love but too stupid to admit it was a classic confrontation.

He took Barry aside.

"Tell me, since when exactly are you in love with her?"

Barry blinked, as if he didn't understand the question. John smiled to himself. Diggle Directness always worked its magic.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Barry asked. "First Oliver and now you, too? I'm over Iris. I'm _fine._ Has this something to do with Christmas? Time of love and joy and me not being allowed to be single? Don't you have other things to worry about? Picking out a tree or something?"

Diggle didn't even think about the Christmas factor. But yes, it tended to make people more mushy and touchy feely.

"Never said I meant Iris. I'm talking about Caitlin."

That caught Barry off guard. He hesitated for a moment, before bursting out into laughter. It sounded a bit fake to John. Like panic-laughter fake. "Have you hit your head John? Is the Magneto helmet too tight? Because you don't make any sense." Nope, Barry still didn't sound very convincing. Besides, what was wrong with his helmet? He liked it.

"Cait and I are just friends."

Diggle tilted his head towards Oliver and Felicity. "That's what they said once. Now I'm writing my best man speech."

"Ridiculous." Barry muttered under his breath, but his eyes told another story. They were following Caitlin through the room, taking in every movement and every smile.

Diggle leaned back, a satisfied smile on his face. That boy was head over heels in love.

Later that night he clapped Oliver's back. "Have fun in Italy."

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here?" Sara asked, feeling uncomfortable surrounded by screaming children, busy women and annoyed men.

A tree behind every corner, different versions of popular Christmas songs all over the place, more lights than could be healthy for the human eye and people dressed as Santa or elves trying to sell perfumes and Rudolf plush toys everywhere.

It was hell. And Sara knew exactly what hell was.

"You said you needed presents for your sister and father, I still need presents for everyone I know and like and who doesn't think I'm dead –"mentioning this he pulled the ridiculous Queen Inc. cap he wore closer over his eyes. "And a mall is the right place to do that." He gently pushed her towards the crowd.

He was so chipper and cheerful like only he could be. In fact, Sara didn't know any correct adjectives to describe this mood, so she just called it _Ray is being rayish._ And oh, he was especially rayish today.

"I didn't mean what are we doing at a mall, but what are we doing at a mall in _Central City_?"

He smiled, the most rayish smile that only he could do. "It's the best mall in the world. According to statistics only the one in Metropolis can rival its size, but here they've got the better shops. Besides –"he whispered now, "It's the closest to Star Labs and I might need Cisco's help. There is a small malfunction with my suit."

Obviously. He needed so see his favorite playmate. Boys will be boys after all.

"It's just…the people here freak me out. I don't like being sprayed by elves with _Sparkly Winter Wonderland_ by Model or Singer XY."

"You have to admit, it does smell sparkly."

She rolled her eyes. "How can something smell sparkly?" She had to admit though, the perfume was kinda nice. Maybe she should get Laurel a bottle of it.

"Lighten up, Pretty Bird." He said.

She pinched his arm. "Stop that, it sounds ridiculous." She looked through the crowd, when she suddenly spotted to familiar faces, which was really almost impossible in a place this huge.

"Look, there are Barry and Caitlin."

Ray immediately waved his hands, but they didn't notice him.

It was weird. Sara felt like something was different. A memo she didn't get. Caitlin's arm was linked with Barry's, he was carrying what looked like her bags, they were whispering and smiling and acting suspiciously like a _couple._

"Did we miss something, Pretty Bird?" Ray asked, obviously as confused as she was.

"I swear if you call me that again I might murder you and I worked so hard to overcome those urges."

He simply ignored her threats. He kinda adored her when she went all lethal assassin on him. "I have an idea."

Oh no, he got that mad scientist sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's follow them. I want to know what's going on and why no one informed us."

It was seriously surprising how obsessed superheroes could become of their comrade's dating lives. But Sara would lie if she wasn't at least a bit curious.

"Following them?" She raised an eyebrow. "No offence, but without your suit you're as stealthy as a bull in a china shop."

He put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. The mad scientist look was still there. "That's what I have you for, the trained super assassin, my very own Pretty –"

She put her hand on his mouth. "I have about twenty six weapons on my body right now and I swear if you say it one more time, we sadly need to recast the Atom."

He nodded, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "But we can follow them?"

Sara knew she probably should have said no, but even she had her weaknesses and she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

It felt ridiculous following them. Sara was embarrassed about her behavior, but Ray was having the time of his life.

There wasn't anything usual about Barry and Caitlin, well if they were a couple obviously, but officially they weren't if Sara and Ray were correctly informed. So, why did they act like one?

"Look they're stopping at a clothing store." Sara said.

They silently followed.

Caitlin was picking up a red sweater holding it up against Barry and then nodding improvingly. He sighed, but tried it on anyways.

"That's what my fiancée used to do with me all the time." Ray muttered.

"He is actually buying it." Sara was astonished.

They made their way outside the mall, walking hand in hand down the street. Caitlin was chatting excitedly about something and every now and then Barry did a small gesture of affection. Pulling her hair back, kissing her palm, pressing her body closer to his.

"We are acting like stalkers." Sara said uncomfortable, when they hid behind a bush, while Barry and Caitlin sat down on a bench, enjoying a hot chocolate to go.

"You did that for a living." Ray whispered.

"I was an assassin!" Like that was any better as a career choice.

"Well, you stalked people before murdering them." He said it so _rayish_ she couldn't even be mad about it. "Besides, Pretty Bird –"

He went silent. She punched him into the gut, a wicked smile on her face. "Be glad it wasn't a knife."

They visited Star Labs later that day and Ray almost immediately disappeared with Cisco to play with the Atom suit, leaving her with Barry and Caitlin, the most adorable little _non-_ couple.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" Barry asked.

"We were at the mall, trying to get some Christmas shopping done." She still didn't have presents for Laurel or her dad, their little 'side-mission' distracted her.

"Oh, we were at the mall too." Caitlin said cheerful and smiled at Barry. Sara tried hard not to grin.

"I know. We saw you." Huh? Where did that came from? She had no intention confronting them.

"Really?" Barry asked irritated. "Why didn't you say hi?"

She shrugged. _Be causal._ "We didn't want to interrupt you date."

Caitlin went automatically into panic mode. Her face fell, she made wild gestures and stammered some nonsense Sara couldn't quite make out. It reminded her of a nervous Felicity.

Barry blushed and laughed awkwardly. "That wasn't a date."

"Yeah, we were just hanging out. You know, like friends do."

"If you say so." Oh, that was too amusing. She wanted to ask if it was normal for friends to hold hands that much, pick out clothes for each other or have literal eye-sex while drinking hot chocolate, but she swallowed it. She didn't want to reveal that she and Ray had nothing better to do than stalking them.

There was one thing she needed to tell them though. "You do realize it would be fine, don't you?"

That seemed to confuse both of them. They were such cupcakes. They suddenly reminded her of the old Sara. Pre-Queens Gambit Sara, the one who loved to party, to hang out with friends and yes, to match make.

"If you have feelings for each other, don't hide them or push them away. You both deserve happiness."

With that she left them alone, looking for Ray. Maybe she should ask Cisco to build an automatic Taser into the Atom suit that went off whenever he called her 'Pretty Bird'. Yep, that sounded like a good plan.

* * *

Henry Allen needed time to adjust to live outside of Iron Heights. He hated to leave his son alone, but he needed to figure out the world.

After a while he decided to settle down in a small village near a forest and a lake. It was calm and not even near as hectic as Central City. He could go hiking and fishing whenever he liked and the people were friendly and open hearted. Most of all he enjoyed the anonymity. No one knew about his past and no one judged him.

After getting his license back he took over a little practice from the old town doctor. Working again felt really good. He made a new life for himself.

Still, he loved visiting Barry and his friends and he didn't even mind getting involved in some of his son's heroic adventures. It was a certain thrill that kept him young and energetic.

So he decided to spend most of the Christmas time in Central City. It was the time for family after all.

When he arrived he immediately noticed something was different, but couldn't really place it. It felt like everyone, the Team, Joe, Iris and even the baristas working at Jitters were carefully watching his son, waiting for some kind of event.

One afternoon when they were alone he finally asked. "What's going on? Everybody seems to watch you for some reason? Did your secret identity slip?" He was genuinely concerned.

Barry didn't answer it first, he seemed to collect his thoughts. "Can I ask you a question?"

That wasn't exactly an answer, but Henry took all he could get. "Sure."

"Is it possible to feel something, without being aware of it? Like you do things because they feel right, but you are actually not aware you're doing it because of feelings?"

As much as Henry loved Barry, sometimes he thought his son spoke a different language than the rest of the world. He got that from his mother.

"You need to elaborate that because I'm lost here."

Barry took a deep breath. "I have this friend…no…." he shook his head, "No I don't have this friend, and this is the lamest thing someone can say, right? Who buys the _I have this friend_ stuff anyways?"

"Barry." Henry said gently, "Focus."

"Right. So this is about me." That part was probably obvious by now. "I have this feelings, but I never realized I had them. But lately everyone is pointing them out or giving us that look and I don't know what to do. "

Did Barry just say something about _us_?

"If I…if _we_ admit what we feel, it will change things. I don't know if that is a good thing."

Again. Now it was a _we._ Since when had Barry become a _we_ with someone?

"I mean, we probably should talk about it, right?"

Not _right._ Henry had no idea what was going, only that _something_ was going on, but he didn't dare to interrupt Barry. It seemed like he had a lot on his plate and needed to get it off his chest.

"There were moments, situations that I know meant a lot more than either of us are letting on. I'm not blind or stupid." He went through his hair. "I even slept over at her place a couple of times."

Who was _her_? Henry wanted a name. His son was obviously having troubles with a woman. It kind of felt new talking to him about stuff like that. Sure, he was always aware of Barry's love for Iris, but he never actually talked to him about girls, let alone seeing him in a relationship. They missed all that while he was in prison.

"It kinda has become a habit. Me staying over, sharing a bed. And yes, it isn't always that innocent. I mean nothing happened, but I'm pretty sure neither of us was thinking all that innocent. Sorry, that was awkward."

Awkward indeed.

He leaned back against the sofa. "Should I tell her how I feel? I mean I didn't know how I felt, but then Joe and Iris and Cisco they started watching us like some zoo animals and…and Oliver was suddenly all gossipy and then Digg too and even Sara said some things…."

With _Oliver,_ Barry probably meant Oliver Queen. Henry had no idea who this _Digg_ and _Sara_ were though. He mostly spent his time at Star Labs and even if he was aware of other heroes his son worked with, he yet had to meet them.

"I…" Barry caught his breath. "I think that I…." He laughed now in disbelief.

Henry knew some big revelation was about to come.

"I love her. As in I'm _in love_ with her." He jumped on his feet. "Holy crap! How did I miss that? I mean, I acted like her boyfriend without even being her boyfriend." He tugged at his red sweater, "I let her pick out my shirt!" He sank back on the couch. "I love her. I. Love. Her. And I think we're already in a relationship and everybody but we knew….my life is a rom com."

That was all pretty interesting for Henry. He was happy that his son obviously found a remarkable woman, with some evidential good taste in clothes, but he still felt confused as hell. What was actually happening?

"Thanks, Dad!" Barry suddenly hugged him. "I need to see her. I need to tell her how I feel."

"You go…get her…son." Wow, awkward.

Barry speeded away, leaving Henry in the living room, staring into space. He needed to call Joe. Someone needed to translate the Barry rambling to him, fill in the missing pieces. _Give him a damn name!_

* * *

The Christmas party was a success. Thea congratulated herself for the organization, she was really getting good at this.

"Best Chrismukkah ever!" Felicity said and hugged Thea.

"Glad you like it, sis." She started calling her that after she and Oliver announced the engagement.

"Hey, we need more punch!" Cisco yelled through the room, wearing the most ridiculous reindeer sweater Thea had ever seen.

"I'm getting some!" She yelled back and made her way to the kitchen. To say she wasn't prepared what she would walk into was an understatement.

There was Caitlin, sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing a Santa hat, her blouse was half open, her legs were around the waist of none other than Barry Allen.

They were kissing. Oh yes, they were kissing. Thea blushed. That so wasn't happening. Moaning was also involved, a lot of it actually.

Suddenly Caitlin's blouse was gone. Barry's lips on her neck.

"Best Christmas ever." She heard Caitlin say. She then pushed Barry's shirt over his head. When it fell down Thea noticed it was the ridiculous snowman sweater matching to Cisco's ridiculous reindeer.

"I love you." He said.

Thea needed to put her hand on her mouth, so that no sudden 'aww' would escape. If the situation hadn't been so embarrassing it would have been all kinds of cute.

He slowly pushed Caitlin's skirt down, taking his time to touch her legs.

"I love you, too." She pulled him closer for another kiss.

 _Okay, that's it,_ Thea thought and grabbed for the punch. She needed to get out. She really didn't want to see that.

Obviously she had to hit a glass.

"Shit."

Barry and Caitlin turned around. He immediately covered her exposed skin, not caring that he himself was very shirtless. _Not bad,_ Thea thought, _not bad at all._

Barry was too shocked to use his speed. They both just stared at Thea.

"We…we are so sorry." Caitlin said, hugging Barry from behind, who was still sort of shielding her. He head was looking over his shoulder.

"We just kinda…lost it." Barry added.

Thea smiled awkwardly. "It's fine. You do your thing. Or not. We still need the kitchen, but we have…bedrooms." She quickly turned around. "I'm sorry, I saw nothing!" She fled the kitchen, her hand clenching around the punch.

"What happened to you, Speedy?" Oliver asked when she finally emerged, looking flushed and wide-eyed.

"I just…" She tried to keep her voice down, because suddenly everyone seemed to look at her. "I just walked in on Barry and Caitlin making out. Like _seriously_ making out."

"HAH! I WIN!" Felicity yelled. "Italy here we come!"

Oliver sighed. He shouldn't have had expected a different outcome.

Minutes later Barry and Caitlin walked back into the room, hand in hand, their clothes only clumsily put on.

All eyes were on them.

"Well…" Barry said, holding their hands up. "We're together…." Gosh, that was awkward. That was taking the crown of awkward.

"Yeah, we know." Cisco said.

"We have known for weeks." That was Iris.

"Just thank you for finally knowing it." Joe.

"I lost a bet." Oliver.

"I won a bet." Felicity.

"I should have guessed he meant Caitlin." Henry.

"Pretty Bird –"punch, "and I were kinda stalking you guys." Ray.

"Sorry. Glad you decided to admit your feelings." Sara.

"You deserve it." Laurel.

"So cute!" Jesse.

"Was everyone gossiping, but me?" Harry.

A knowing smile. John.

Barry sighed, but Caitlin nudged his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. The world ceased to exists. "Who cares if they knew before us?"

He returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her. They finally realized that they belonged together and that was all that mattered after all.


	4. The Hero and the Princess

**Author's Note: Wow guys, thank you much for all of your kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed the last one shot. So, this one is quite different, because I love watching fairytales during Christmas. This is me trying to do something else and I really hope you just roll with it and give it a chance :)  
**

 **To all of you celebrating St. Nick's Day, have a great day!**

 **Reviews would be welcome as always ;)**

* * *

 **The Hero and the Princess**

 **Summary:** Once Upon a Time there was a hero, who was in love with the beautiful Snow Princess. When the Captain of the Police throws a ball, the hero finally takes up the courage to confess his feelings.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 4378

" _ **We should not cry over what we have lost, but celebrating what we found."**_

 _Edward Duke of Castlebury, A Princess for Christmas (2011)_

 _Once upon a time in a kingdom not so far away called Central City, there lived a Hero. He was fast as lightning and brought hope to all people who needed it. The Hero saved his kingdom countless times from evil monsters, like the talking Gorilla, the Man-Shark or the Weather Wizard. People adored him, even though they had no idea that behind his mask, the Hero was just a young man. A courageous, kind man nevertheless. He was always there for his friends and those in need, also never quite on time. He was handsome and his smile let the sun rise. But behind his smile, he hid the pain from his past. A cruel villain took his mother away from him when he was just a boy. Though he eventually found this villain, he lost friends on the way of defeating him. Still, the Hero never gave up hope and tried the best he could to live a happy life._

 _In the center of the kingdom, there was a castle that reached for the stars. Because of that the people loved to call it the Star Castle. It was a magical place full of wonder and surprise. Inside the castle there was a Princess, the Snow Princess. People said she was quite beautiful, kind and warm-hearted. But the Snow Princess did not see herself that way. She once lost the Prince who was supposed to be her husband and closed her heart ever since. She tried her best to overcome the sadness inside of her, but she was afraid to fall in love again. She was scared that if she decided to open her heart to someone else, she would lose him as well._

 _The Hero and the Snow Princess were great friends. He was the only one who understood her pain and could make her smile. She was the one who always cared for him when he got hurt. They made quite the pair, though neither of them could really see what that meant. The Hero thought the Princess could never love someone besides her Prince and the Snow Princess believed that the Hero wanted to wed his childhood friend, a beautiful Maid and daughter of the most loyal guard of the kingdom._

 _They were so blind they couldn't see what was right in front of them._

 _What the Snow Princess didn't know was that the Hero did love the beautiful young Maid, but only as his sister. He slowly realized that his heart belonged to the Snow Princess, but he did not know how to tell her or if he should do so at all._

 _The Snow Princess herself was falling in love with the Hero more and more each day, but she didn't allow herself to openly show those feelings. She thought herself cursed. That every man she fell in love with would be taken from her and she could not lose the Hero. She rather denied herself happiness, than to put him in danger._

 _It was quite a difficult situation for both of them._

 _One day when the Hero was at the kingdom's guardhouse together with his best friend and squire, a young genius who could build everything he wanted, the Captain approached him together with his most loyal guard, the Maid's father and the Hero's caretaker._

" _I had a splendid idea the other day!" The Captain said, delighted by himself. "Or rather my husband, but I have to organize it."_

 _They waited with anticipation. The Hero feared it would be something he might did not like, the Captain had a way with that._

" _We are having a Christmas Ball this year!"_

 _That was a surprise to the Hero. He expected everything, but that. A ball meant fancy dresses, tuxedos, music and dancing._

" _That is a wonderful, idea!" The Squire was overjoyed. "How can I help?"_

 _The Captain put his arm around him, causing a little bit of confusion for the Hero and the Guard. Usually the Captain wasn't that nice to the Squire._

" _I want stars in the ballroom. A night under the stars. And something Christmas related. Surprise me." He trusted the Squire because he knew in his heart that he could make miracles happen._

" _You all can bring someone if you like." The Captain said before returning to his work._

 _The Squire didn't hear him at all, he was too busy thinking about stars and Christmas, while the Guard decided to bring his beautiful daughter._

 _The Hero however suddenly had an idea. It was the opportunity to confess his feelings for the Snow Princess. A ball would be perfect and worthy of her._

 _He decided to ask her right away, before his courage would leave him. Facing all the terrifying monsters in the world wasn't as scary as asking the woman he loved to a dance._

 _When he reached Star Castle, she was there as she always has been. She was talking to the Wizard from the other World about magic and people with powers, just like the Hero._

" _Ah, good to see you. There is something you need to check out for us." The Wizard said, but the Hero wasn't really in the mood. So he promised the Wizard to head out as soon as possible, but that he needed to speak to the Snow Princess first._

 _They went into another room, because the Star Castle was quite big. He was nervous and afraid she would turn him down._

" _What is wrong with you?" She asked him, with nothing but concern in her voice. She knew him like she knew herself, maybe even better._

" _I need to ask you something." He took her hands into his. A little blush crept across her face and she hoped he would not notice it. "The Captain throws a ball for Christmas." He explained to her. "And I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go me." He looked into her eyes, hopeful and in despair at the same time._

 _The Snow Princess was shocked. She did not expect for him to ask her to go to a dance with him. She wanted to scream yes, because it was all she ever wanted, but the pain from her past held her back._

 _The Hero's face fell. He looked sad and disappointed and believed that the Snow Princess didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her._

 _Nothing could have been further from the truth._

 _Seeing his sad face, she could not bear it any longer. She smiled at him and said: "Yes, I would like to go with you."_

 _His face lit up, shining brighter than the most beautiful Christmas tree in the world. He bowed down to her and kissed her hand. "I can't wait for it."_

 _He then rushed out of the door like a red lightning bolt to fight for the safety of his kingdom. And oh he did well the following week. He was always strong and heroic, but that the Snow Princess agreed to go to the ball with him made him unstoppable._

 _The whole kingdom, or rather all that were invited, got ready for the ball with high expectations. The Squire worked every day and every night to create a sky filled with stars within the ballroom. He also worked on a magical surprise he wouldn't tell anybody about._

 _So when the Guard asked him about it one day, fearing the Squire would be over his head and trying to reach the impossible, he just smiled mischievously and said: "You wait and see."_

 _The Maid was getting a brand new dress from her father, a shining green one that made her look like a Queen. She was happy her father decided to invite her along for this most spectacular of all events. She also knew that the Hero finally had the courage to ask the Snow Princess to dance with him._

" _It took you long enough." The Maid teased him one afternoon, when they were having coffee and Christmas stollen at the best tavern in the kingdom, called Jitters._

" _I still don't know if she sees me like that." The Hero said._

 _But the Maid knew exactly the right words to say, she always knew._

" _She does, believe me. You might not notice the way she looks at you, but I do." What she didn't tell him was that not only she knew about the feelings the Hero and the Snow Princess tried so hard to hide, but everyone else around them as well._

 _Especially the Squire worked hard to finally get them to see the truth, that has been in front of their eyes for so long._

 _Meanwhile the Snow Princess was feeling anxious. What if she made the wrong decision? What if she read the signs wrong and the Hero just wanted her to accompany him as a friend? What if she wasn't ready to open her heart just yet? What if her curse was getting in the way of true happiness again?_

 _When the Hero send her a message that he could not pick her up at the castle the night of the ball, because he had obligations to the Captain of the Guards, she interpreted it as a sign. She shouldn't go. Her relationship with the Hero was good the way it was, why risk something that worked perfectly for so long?_

 _So she sat down at her window bay and watched the wind blow through the leaves outside, trying to ignore her broken heart. She did not want to admit how much her heart longed for the Hero, but the sign fate just sent her was obvious._

 _Well, she did not expect fate to also send her the Maid._

 _She suddenly appeared in the Snow Princess's chamber, a kind and gentle smile on her face._

" _What are you doing here?" The Snow Princess asked confused, "Shouldn't you get ready for the ball?"_

" _I'm here to help you get ready." The Maid answered, as if she knew that the Snow Princess was too scared to go._

" _I cannot go." The Princess said. "It is not right. I never should have agreed." She did not believe her own words, but she said them nevertheless. Sometimes it is easier to hide what is deep inside your heart, instead of letting light and love shine through._

 _The Maid however did not change her mind. "I know you are scared." She said and took the Snow Princess by the hands. "But you cannot hide forever. You deserve happiness and so does he."_

 _The Snow Princess did not know what to answer. The Maid was right, but she couldn't admit that._

" _Listen," The Maid said again, "I know you have been hurting, but it is time to let happiness back into your world. What happened in the past is not your fault, there is not curse." She tugged the Princess's hair behind her ear. "He loves you."_

 _The Snow Princess gasped. She was not sure if she was awake or captured in a magnificent dream. She heard those words too many times when she closed her eyes, only was it always him telling her that._

" _And you love him."_

 _The Snow Princess nodded. Her head moved on its own, like she was put on a magic spell. She did not wish to confirm her feelings, but it was hard to lie when the heart took over the mind and decided to speak the truth. "I do." She confessed._

 _The Maid stood up. "Very well." She said. "What do you plan on wearing tonight?"_

 _The Snow Princess showed the Maid a simple, ice blue dress she owned for years. People always told her it would fit her very well. Except for the Maid. She did not like the dress at all._

" _I have something better for you." Suddenly the Maid transformed. She revealed herself to be a guardian angel, the Snow Princess's very own Fairy Godmother and performed a magic spell to make a gorgeous red dress appear. Red like the Hero's costume. A perfect match._

" _This is too much." The Snow Princess said, her hand running over the soft fabric. "I can't accept that."_

" _Well, you have to." The Maid was stubborn, she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Take it and make the most of it."_

 _The Snow Princess couldn't believe how lucky she got. She laughed with her whole heart and hugged the Maid. "Thank you so much."_

 _At nightfall people started to enter the ballroom. The Captain was pleased with himself and so was his husband._

 _There were tables with delicious food: fruits, chocolate fondue, cheese and meat. So much that no one could eat it all._

 _There was a dancefloor, already filled with gentlemen and ladies in beautiful gowns, dancing to the soft music of a string orchestra._

 _Since it was Christmas time, a tree was in the corner of the room and shone brighter than the brightest star._

 _Speaking of stars, they of course weren't missing. The Captain promised a night under the stars and the Squire helped him fulfill it._

 _Looking up at the dark ceiling of the room, hundreds of little lights were shining down on the guests, making it appear to be the clearest night sky the kingdom has ever seen._

" _How did you do that?" The Hero asked his friend._

 _The Squire grinned, he was proud of his work and quite rightly. "Mechanical drones. The mini edition." He explained. "Look at it as big, mechanical fireflies."_

 _The Hero never ceased to be impressed by the Squires talents. "That is amazing."_

 _The Guard joined them and also expressed his admiration. "But say," he asked the Squire with suspicion in his voice, "What about that surprise you couldn't stop talking about?"_

 _The Squire shrugged, which the Guard did not like at all. "When the time is right, you'll see."_

 _More and more guest were coming, but the Hero had yet to spot the Snow Princess. He got worried. Instead of her he only saw the Maid coming._

 _He gently took her by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "Have you seen her?" he whispered._

" _She will be here soon. She forgot her purpose and will take a cab."_

 _That calmed him down, but only for a while. The time was running and running, but she did not show._

 _The Guard, the Maid, the Squire and even the Captain assured him that there had to be an explanation._

 _Too bad they were right._

 _The Hero suddenly got an urgent message from the Wizard. A terrifying villain showed up and terrorized the kingdom. The Hero immediately got into his costume and rushed to the fight, when the Wizard told him the horrible news, the villain attacked near the street the Snow Princess had to take to make it to the ball._

 _The Snow Princess was indeed captured inside of her cab. The villain, who turned out to be an evil sorcerer, threw fireballs at people and hurt whoever came near enough to stop him._

 _She tried to talk to the cab driver but he was unconscious. Her dress didn't allow her to move freely enough to get out of the cab. It was hopeless._

 _Then like lightning the Hero showed up and caught the Sorcerer of guard. He threw him as far away as possible to give the people time to escape._

 _He shouted the Snow Princess's name. Over and over and over again. The weather was getting worse, like some higher force was working against him._

" _I'm in here!" she managed to scream._

 _He found her cab, turned around at the corner of the street. Using his speed her crushed the door and helped her out._

" _The driver." Was all she said, but he could sense her relief._

" _Got him." The Hero said. He then wanted to take the Princess as far away as possible, but the Sorcerer reappeared._

" _Stay here." He told the Snow Princess. "You look beautiful, by the way." He winked at her before leaving for battle._

 _She wanted to help him, but had no equipment with her. She could only watch._

 _It seemed like an easy match at first. The Hero was too fast for the Sorcerer to catch him with his fireballs. Then suddenly, the tables were turned._

 _The Sorcerer shouted some ancient spell in a demonic language the Snow Princess never heard before. If Evil could speak, she imagined, it would sound like that._

 _The whole street was covered in a dark matter. It did nothing to hurt the Princess, but the Hero suddenly fell down._

" _Well, well, well." The Sorcerer walked towards him. "Seems like magic wins over speed after all." He smiled the most vicious smile the Princess had ever seen and started to throw more and more fireballs at the hero, who still couldn't move._

" _Hey, you!" The Snow Princess yelled. She had no idea what had come over her, only that she needed to save the Hero and get the Sorcerer's attention._

 _And oh, that she got._

" _They kicked you out of Magic School or something?" She yelled again, stepping backwards._

 _He licked his lips and made his way towards her._

 _The Hero could only watch in horror as the woman he loved put her life on the line for him._

" _I thought real wizard's use a wand." She knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but she promised herself that she would let nothing happen to the Hero._

" _Fireballs are also unimpressive. A Cold gun, now that is something." There were abandoned cars and fallen trees everywhere, even if she tried to run she wouldn't make it far._

" _Isn't that a brave little Princess?" The Sorcerer said._

" _You have to run." The Hero said as loud as his voiced allowed it. "Please, run."_

 _The Sorcerer looked at the Hero and then back at the Princess. He needed one of look to understand their feelings for each other._

" _Oh, I see." He laughed out loud. "Guess I'll make you suffer first, before I kill you, hero." His hands formed a fireball, bigger than the once before. He aimed at the Snow Princess who only managed to close her eyes. If death would get her, than she would at least sacrifice her life for the person she loved most._

 _It was Christmas time however, a time for miracles. It was also the time of love. And love really managed the impossible._

 _The Hero suddenly appeared right in front of the wizards, despite that the magic spell that kept him down was still working. He ran through the fireball, ignoring the heat and pain and threw the Sorcerer into the ground._

 _The Sorcerer winced. "How is that possible?"_

" _You messed with the wrong woman." Then he ran and ran and created a lightning bolt, bigger than ever before and threw it at the Sorcerer, defeating him._

 _Good triumphed over evil._

 _The Hero took one last look at the Sorcerer making sure he could not get up again, before breaking down._

" _No!" The Snow Princess rushed to his side, but he did not response to her. "Please no. Answer me!" She lost every rational thought that would have told her what to do, instead she blamed her curse. She was ready to open her heart and something happened to him. She leaned down and cried on his chest. "Stay with me. I love you."_

 _A cough._

 _Did she dream that?_

" _You need to let me breathe…"_

 _She couldn't believe it. He was fine. Exhausted, but fine. She let go of him, allowing him to set up. "Don't cry." He wiped her tears away with his fingers, a lazy grin on his face._

 _She wasn't sure he heard her confession, but right now she didn't care. She swung her arms around him, hugging him tightly._

" _I think we have a ball to attend." He got up and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted._

 _The Wizard took care of the Sorcerer and the Hero and the Snow Princess finally made it to the ball._

 _When they entered the ballroom, all eyes were on them. The Snow Princess didn't care that both of them might looked a bit in disarray due to the fight, she was just happy to be with him._

" _May I have this dance?" the Hero asked her._

" _Yes." Maybe her curse was finally broken. He was here, with her, alive despite everything that had happened._

 _He guided her towards the dancefloor, passing the Maid who smiled encouraging. He put his one arm around her waist and took her hand with the other._

" _Play something romantic." The Captain ordered the orchestra._

 _The Hero smiled at the Snow Princess as the orchestra softly started to play a waltz, beautiful enough to even make flowers dance in the snow. They were floating over the dancefloor, not every step perfect, but perfect for them._

 _The stars above them seemed to shine brighter than before._

" _Now it's time." The Squire said to the Guard._

 _He pulled out a little device and pushed a small, red button._

 _Snow started to fall from the ceiling. More lights started to shine._

 _The Hero and the Snow Princess waltzed through snow and stars._

" _It is beautiful." The Princess said._

" _I heard you, you know." The Hero said._

 _She needed a moment to understand his words. "You heard what I said?"_

 _He smiled and leaned closer. "Yes."_

 _They stopped dancing. The room disappeared, so did the people. They imagined themselves in alone, under the star filled night sky, snowflakes softly dancing around them._

" _I know you are scared." He said. "But so am I. Maybe it's time to stop being scared."_

 _She smiled at him and it made his heart jump. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. She was glowing in the dark, looking like a flame in her red dress. She was part fire, but snow. She was the Snow Princess after all and he would not change that for the world._

" _You are the one that I want." He confessed. "You are warm and kind, gentle, beautiful and so much smarter than I am." He grinned._

 _She laughed lightly._

 _He bowed down, like he did before and kissed her hand. "I love you, my Princess."_

" _And I love you, my Hero."_

 _He leaned down and when his lips finally touched hers, they both knew it was true love's kiss. And they lived happily ever after._

 _The End._

* * *

The mother finished telling the story and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"That was a beautiful fairytale, Mommy." She said. "But I have one question."

Of course she did, she always did. She was their daughter after all. Curious and smart and never satisfied with an easy answer, despite her young age.

The mother laughed. "Well, asked me cupcake."

"What happens after _happily ever after?_ " she looked at her mother with innocent eyes. That girl. "I mean they don't dance and kiss forever right? What happened next?"

The mother sighed. That was clearly a tactic to make the story longer and prevent bedtime. How cunning. Her daughter smirked playfully when she noticed that the mother had no idea how to answers. She got that from her father.

"They got married of course." A voice suddenly said.

The daughter started to grin like a Cheshire cat. "Daddy!" She shouted and stretched her arms out.

The father made this way over to his daughter's bed, hugged her deeply and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"So you know the story?" The daughter asked.

He nodded. "Of course, I do." He smirked, the same smirk his daughter did before and winked at his wife. "That's why I can assure you that they got married and even had a little Princess of their own."

"Really?" The little girl asked.

"Really, really." The father answered. "She is a lot like you actually. Smart and beautiful like her mother –"

"Always hungry like her father." The mother added.

"And she always tries to charm her way out of bedtime." The parents exchanged a look.

The daughter giggled. "You got me."

"Time to sleep, cupcake." The mother tugged her into her favorite bright red blanked, with the Flash emblem on it. "We're at Grandpa Joe's tomorrows for Christmas and you don't want to oversleep that."

"Never!" she said, reaching for her favorite plush bunny. "Auntie Iris promised me all the cookies I can eat."

The father chuckled. "Of course she did." He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. We love you."

"Love you too." She said with a big yawn as her parents left the room, only keeping a lamp looking like Santa Claus on.

"So, everything alright?" The mother asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah." He said, "It's taken care of. Wasn't anything huge. Cisco is still determined to dress up as Santa tomorrow."

She groaned. "He does a horrible _ho ho ho._ She never believes that."

"Smart. Just like her mother." He took her hand.

"What are you doing?"

He walked her outside the house and into the backyard. Only a few Christmas lights were shining like distant stars and snow was softly falling down to earth.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and bowed down.

She laughed. "Barry Allen, sometimes you are impossible." She took his hand.

"Hey, you just turned our life into a Hallmark movie." He wrapped his hand around her waist.

"It happened that way." She protested. "Almost." She giggled.

"Just so you know, you _are_ my Princess, Caitlin Allen."

"And you are still my hero." She got on her tip toes and kissed him.

Under the stars. Snow falling. Just like in a fairytale.

* * *

 _ *** The villain is loosely based on Flash villain Abra Kadabra**_

 _ **** In case it wasn't obvious, the song for the dance is supposed to be "Waltz of the Flowers" from The Nutcracker, such a beautiful piece of music.**_


	5. Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note: Guys, I have no words to tell you how amazing you all are. Your kind words really mean a lot. Thank you so much. I guess at this point we can be pretty sure that I only have it in me to write _Snowbarry_ so, probably no other couples in this collection haha.**

 **This one is long, like very long. I hope you still give it a try and it doesn't scare you away. I wanted it to feel like an episode and hoped that worked and is not to OOC. I tried to explore a kind of metahuman the show didn't have yet and well, I tried my best. So, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I threw in one of my favorite Disney lines, maybe you'll spot it ;)**

 **Please eave some Reviews :)**

* * *

 **Toy Soldiers**

 **Summary:** When toys start coming to life and attack Central City it is on Team Flash to save Christmas. Things get difficult when Caitlin and Iris make an interesting discovery that puts Caitlin into a difficult conflict and pushes Barry to fight an old enemy.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 11.686

" _ **As long as there's Christmas I truly believe, that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive"**_

 _As Long As There's Christmas_

It was beautiful, yet cold day in Central City. A little boy, not older than ten, entered the city's most famous toy store, called Happy Toys. His eyes were shining bright, seeing all the toys, the Christmas decoration and dressed up employees. Happy Toys around Christmas was hell for parents, but oh sweet, sweet heaven for children.

The little boy looked around, pointing at everything he loved. It was a lot. He was more interested in Pixar's Cars and Lego Star Wars, but suddenly a giant, plush Winnie the Pooh caught his attention. It looked just like regular good ol' Pooh, except, he started _to move._

The boy was first convinced that he worked on batteries or that someone was controlling him, when Pooh suddenly got up and punched an employee in the face.

That was new for the friendly bear.

"Mom, can I have one like him?" He pointed at Pooh, who didn't have a mimic, but somehow managed to look vicious anyway.

His mother grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him away.

Suddenly other toys started to move. Lego figures started to jump on costumers, Barbies started to kick and scream and trying to steal several purses. Worst of all, Happy Toy's huge Nutcracker Soldiers marched through the stores as if they were going to war.

"Cool!" The little boy said.

His mother pressed him close to her chest. "Everything will be fine."

He didn't understand. Everything was already fine. Toys were alive. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

Team Flash was chilling out at Star Labs or at least Cisco was. Caitlin was fuzzing over new recipes for Christmas and Barry was hiding out from his daily job. Captain Singh broke his foot trying to carry a Christmas tree and was now grumpier than ever.

"What a lazy bunch, you are." Harrison said. Zoom was defeated, he had his daughter back and yet he still came through the only remaining portal located in Star Labs to work with Team Flash every now and then. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he came to care deeply about Barry and his team and enjoyed spending time with them.

"You could dress up as Reverse Flash again Harry and Barry could chase you around the city." Cisco said annoyed and twiddled his thumps.

Harrison rolled his eyes. He was about to shoot something back when Joe ran into the lab.

Barry was immediately alarmed. He knew Joe long enough to read that look on his face. "What happened?"

Joe was out of breath. "Pooh just punched a guy! Nutcrackers are running wild! Barbie is a thief!"

"It finally happened, he lost his mind." Cisco said sympathetically. "Poor Joe, he was one of the good ones."

Joe didn't even know what to reply. "I haven't lost my mind! And what do you mean by _finally_?"

Caitlin quickly brought him a glass of water and he sat down on a chair.

"You better start at the beginning." Harrison said.

Barry crossed his arms. Joe looked seriously shocked, that didn't happen all too often, he was used to the extraordinary every day. It worried him. If there was something that could spook Joe like that, they were in serious trouble.

"You know Happy Toys?" Joe asked.

"Of course! They have that amazing soft ice cream machine in the fifth floor and if you want, they'll give you waffles looking like Darth Vader as an extra!" Cisco exclaimed, unable to sit silent. All boredom was suddenly gone and he jumped around.

Harry groaned. "Where did your old Wells find him?" He asked Caitlin, "The playground? Ikea's Småland?"

She smiled apologetically. "He is just excited…like an eight year old." She sighed.

"Would you calm down, Ramon? Or should I ground you?" Harrison shouted, he had enough of Cisco's antics.

"Sure Harry, but you have to catch me first." He put out his tongue. Something about Christmas always re-awakened the child in Cisco, much to everyone else's dismay.

"Guys, can we focus please?" Barry said and rubbed his temples. He hated to be the adult in this situation and admitted that he usually would be excited about Vader waffles as well, but business came first and it looked very serious this time.

"We got a 911 call from a worried mother." Joe continued his story, "So we sent some cops there who needed to call for back up." He made a pause, as if he himself couldn't believe what followed. "I have seen the footage." He looked from Barry to Caitlin to Cisco to Harrison, making sure everyone was listening. "Toys came to life and attacked people." As the words left his mouth he couldn't help but question his own sanity. His life was crazy yes, but that was a whole new level of crazy.

"Toys?" Barry asked. "As in _Toy Story_?"

"No, no, no." Cisco shook his head. "Sounds more like a _Small Soldiers_ kind of situation, great movie by the way, I always thought we should take its message more seriously. Same goes for _Child's Play._ "

"Please Ramon, delight us with those messages." Harry put his glasses away, which he always did when the Team started to work on something serious.

"Toys have their own life force."

"Okay." Caitlin said and put her hands on Cisco's shoulders. "Why don't you go and check the videos and crime scene with Joe and Barry, while Harrison and I will try to find out more about these Toys and what might happened." She also decided to call Iris. She needed another sane person in the room.

Joe's phone buzzed. "Another attack. Central City Bank…again." Favorite place for any robber ever. "Giant Nutcrackers trying to get into the safe."

"On it." Barry said and speeded away.

"So awesome." Cisco whispered, when Joe roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

* * *

Barry ran into the Central City bank, prepared to see weirdness.

He wasn't prepared for this. A man was thrown through the air by a toy soldier right in front of him. He caught him mid-air, but it was almost too late. For a moment he was so fascinated by the image in front of him that he forgot to move.

He speeded towards the giant Nutcracker and knocked him down. The thing got back up right away. Of course, toys don't feel pain.

He looked around. People everywhere where hurt. No one badly, but still hurt and in shock.

"You need to get out of here!" He yelled, his voice disguised.

No one reacted.

"I know this is terrifying, but you need to listen. Get. Out."

This time they did as he said, very slowly and still shaken. "Ambulances will be here soon." He shouted after them, before turning his attention back to the toy soldier who was joined by a couple of his buddies and a huge plush Pooh with a general's hat.

"What the…?" Barry had seen a lot of strange stuff since he became the Flash, but this was clearly the cherry on the top. "Sorry, Pooh…nothing personal." He quickly threw the toys down to the ground, before using his speed to create lightning. Except, he didn't hurt them.

"Caitlin." He said through the comms. "My lighting didn't reach them, it just clashed with something like an invisible wall that wasn't there before." He reached out his hand, there was definitely something there, something he couldn't see.

" _Like a force field?"_ Caitlin asked.

"Yeah." Barry answered. The toy's got up and walked out of the bank. Barry couldn't see any money, but who knew where toys could hide stuff like that.

Unable to touch them he could only watch them getting away.

* * *

"A force field, fascinating." Harrison said and leaned back against his chair.

"Do you think a metahuman did this?" Caitlin asked, chewing on her pen.

Harrison shrugged. "Hard to say. Creating a force field and letting toys come to life? What kind of power is that?"

"A very unspecific one, if you ask me." Iris said, entering the lab.

Caitlin got up and quickly hugged her. "Glad you could make it. I hope I didn't call you away from work."

Iris waved her hand. "Oh please, I'm glad for this. My editor only gave the choice of writing about the upcoming Christmas parade, the closed orphanage that becomes office building XY or interviewing the new owner of the Central City mall. I'm thrilled about evil toys."

Caitlin smiled. Having another woman on the team was still so refreshing, especially when you spend your days mediating between Cisco and Harrison.

"Good point." Harrison said, looking at Iris. He created a hologram cardboard and started to write down the word _unspecific._

"Every metahuman we encountered had a very specific, personal kind of power." Caitlin walked up and down, sharing her thoughts. "But these to sets of powers, if we talk metahuman here…" They had encountered other people with power, but that was more Team Arrow's thing, "are different." She took over from Harrison and wrote down _creating life_ and _force field._

"One has to wonder how far these _creating life_ powers go." Wells said thoughtful.

Iris checked her phone. "My dad texted. He and Cisco gathered all the evidence they could get and bring it over. And Barry is off to the next toy fight." The last part filled her voice with worry.

"What?" Caitlin shrieked. "Another attack?"

Iris put the phone away. "Yeah…" she hesitated a moment, "Dad wrote that apparently about fifty toy planes attacked a woman on the open street."

"Two." Harrison said suddenly, out of context.

"Two?" Caitlin asked confused.

He nodded and pointed at the powers she wrote down. "Two metahumans, working together."

"Hence the completely different powers." Caitlin finished what he was about to say. She walked over to the comms and pressed the button. "Barry, are you okay?"

" _Yeah, got that woman to safety. But we got another attack on two employees working at child protective services. This time a life-sized Darth Vader puppet attacked and Cisco wasn't here to see it."_

"Unbelievable." Iris muttered.

"Barry, we believe they are two metahumans." Caitlin explained. "Any chance you might find them? We run all traffic cams to help you."

" _I'll tried following some of the toys, but whenever I get too close they just drop down, lifeless."_

"Okay, then…just be careful." She exchanged a worried look with Harrison. "Whatever is going on? Nothing of that makes sense."

* * *

The havoc continued without making sense.

Toys everywhere came to life randomly and whenever Barry attacked them, the invisible force field set in. Yet no metahuman or rather _metahumans_ in sight that could be controlling them.

"This is getting frustrating!" Barry ruffled through his hair.

"Go easy on yourself, Bar." Joe said and patted his back. "You're doing the best you can and at least no one else got hurt."

"Yet…" Barry whispered and looked down. If there was one thing Barry Allen hated, than to feel powerless. Zoom made him feel that way once and he swore it wouldn't happen ever again.

"Guys!" Cisco ran towards them. "I finally got a vibe! I touched that creepy Hello Kitty Barry managed to catch and _boom_ vibe!"

"So…" Joe raised his eyebrows. "Tell us."

"Right, right." Cisco looked like he was still freaked out by the Hello Kitty. Living toys weren't so awesome after all. "I saw this dark building, kinda run-down and some of the Nutcrackers from hell were there and I saw two silhouettes."

"Bravo, Ramon." Harrison walked inside the room, clapping his hands. "You told us exactly nothing we didn't know before."

"Shut up, Harry. I don't see you doing anything productive." He pouted.

"Actually," Harrison said with a smirk, "While you were feeling up Hello Kitty, I was over at my world exchanging some notes with Garrick."

"I did see a building." Cisco said more to himself than to anyone else, purposely ignoring the Hello Kitty comment.

"What did Jay say?" Barry asked.

Harrison clenched his teeth. "Not much, but he did know about a metahuman, a woman who could produce force fields." He waved with a folder. "Here's the file."

Barry took it from Harrison and opened it. "Julie Parker. 33. Lost her whole family in a car crash." He stopped for a moment. "Her husband and two children…"

Joe gasped.

"She seemed to have survived it because of her powers." Barry continued. "She didn't know about them before, the accident seemed to have triggered them. She went rogue, couldn't deal with the grief and eventually needed to be…committed to get help." He closed the file. "That's all."

Cisco leaned against a table. "That still doesn't explain the toys."

Harry took the file back. "No, it doesn't and that's what worries me."

"Guys?" Caitlin's voice said over Star Labs' speakers, "There's another robbery. The candy store on the 54th."

"Got it." Barry said and was gone.

"Oh man…" Cisco sat down and put his elbows on the table. "I love that store. They have those awesome mint lollipops."

"Admit it, you're actually six." Harry said.

Cisco looked at Joe with big puppy eyes.

"I want to defend you, but seriously, the man is right."

Cisco rolled his eyes and glared at Joe. "Et tu, Joseph?"

* * *

Caitlin handed Iris a cup of coffee. It was nice spending some alone time. Caitlin was never one to have many girlfriends or many friends at all. She used to be the focused on different things, eyes on her career with not many distractions. Then Star Labs happened, the Flash happened.

"You know I've been thinking." Iris said, twirling around on her chair. "Maybe we should stop looking for the metahumans and look at the victims instead."

Caitlin sat down next to her. "Okay, what do we got?"

Iris opened a word document, not as fancy at what Wells had to offer, but she liked it less science-y and more old fashioned. "We have a bank."

"Money, obviously." Caitlin said, thinking it was finally time to change banks.

"We have the solo victims." Caitlin opened a file on her computer, showing the victims and their data. "The two from child services, a social worker and a judge."

Caitlin straightened her bangs. "All have to do with social work to at least an extant. So maybe our metahumans have a grudge."

Iris added _grudge_ behind the victim's names. She loved doing work like that, it was why she became a reporter. Even if sometimes she wished she was more than that, a private eye or something. As a girl she loved the _Nancy Drew_ books and that was exactly how she felt like today. "We have the first attack on Happy Toys, which probably just happened to get the toy army ready. But there were other attacks on smaller toy stores as well."

"Maybe they needed toys they couldn't get at Happy Toys." Caitlin suggested.

Iris took a sip from her coffee and then raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You get everything at Happy Toys." She focused her attention back to the screen. "Big Belly Burger was attacked twice." They both took that one personally. Who would dare to attack Big Belly Burger? "Then three grocery stores."

"Do you have a list on things they stole?"

Iris winked. "Of course. Mostly food, some sweets, soft drinks…hot chocolate…" She looked up, "this is strange." She pointed at ingredients on the list.

"Like someone was buying stuff for a recipe." Caitlin got up and got her cooking book, which she still had on her desk at Star Labs. "Looks like they were cooking a Christmas roast." She sat back down.

Iris closed the file and turned back to face Caitlin. "And now the candy store. If I didn't know better…" She clicked her tongue, "They never attacked with much of a plan and when they attacked people during robberies –"

"It seemed more like a violent outburst, a sudden reaction." Caitlin added.

"The things they stole…I have a theory." Iris wasn't sure if she had lost her mind or if that actually made sense. "What if we are not looking for adults?"

Caitlin needed a moment to let it sink in. "You mean…metahuman children?" Considering all the evidence they just went over it did make sense to her, she just never thought about children being affected by the explosion of the Particle Accelerator. They only ever encountered adult metahumans so she pushed thoughts like that as far away as possible. Not to imagine how a child must have felt discovering powers like that, when adults didn't know how to deal with them.

"We need to talk to the others." Caitlin said finally, feeling incredible queasy all of sudden.

* * *

"Metahuman children, that is truly fascinating." Harrison said, sounding way too enthusiastic about the possibility for Caitlin's liking. Those were children for Christ's sake, not experiments.

"Why start to attack now?" Joe asked. "If they were kids with those powers, why start to attack people just now? Why do it at all?"

It was a legitimate question, Caitlin ask herself over and over again. If there were kids who developed powers why did they never encounter one before? She obviously thought about the possibility of children being exposed to the explosion before, but after a while she believed them immune. So why come out now? Did powers need a longer spectrum of time to develop if the body was younger? A puberty thing probably? Or was it possible children needed something to trigger powers? Something different than adults?

She shook her head. She started to think like a scientist when in this case she didn't want. Still she needed to focus. She watched everyone around her work hard to figure a way out of this messy situation, so why was her head in the clouds?

"Maybe something happened to them." Barry suggested.

An idea suddenly hit Caitlin. "Iris, what was that about the orphanage you told me the other day? That story?"

Iris blinked in confusion, until she slowly started to connect the dots as well. "Of course!" She opened her laptop. "The orphanage near the city center closed a while ago, to make room for office buildings. Terrible story." She opened a window, showing pictures of the building.

"Could that be the one from your vibe?" Barry asked Cisco.

Cisco leaned over Iris's shoulder to take a better look. "I only saw it from the inside, but yeah that could be it."

"Hey baby" Joe addressed his daughter, "Can you check the names of the children and what happened to them."

She was on it immediately.

Caitlin felt sick to her stomach. Who would close an orphanage just like that, especially around Christmas? Sometimes it was difficult to still believe in humanity.

"Most of the children were send to other orphanages, others got adopted." Iris read out loud. "Here are the names." She handed the laptop to Barry. If you were in a great hurry, speed reading came in handy.

"Guys, I think I found something." He opened another file, this time projecting it on the bigger screen.

"David and Madeline Parker?" Iris asked.

Caitlin looked at the children. A brown haired boy, with large blue eyes, looking grumpily into the camera. Next to him a small blonde girl, smiling, a tooth gap on the front and freckles around her nose. _Only twelve and six years old._

"Parker?" Cisco asked. "As in Julie Parker from Jay's file?"

Barry nodded.

"Siblings." Harry said and licked his lips, "That makes so much sense, why didn't we think about it earlier? They work together without even an effort, like their powers are connected."

Iris took a deep breath and started to read of the file. "This is terrible. They lost their parents in car crash. Julie and Kyle Parker." She looked at Cisco. "Same Julie Parker, different version." She scrolled down, shocked about what followed. "Their car crashed into several others, the cause for the accident was blamed on panic and confusion on the streets after –"

"After the Particle Accelerator exploded." Caitlin was suddenly standing next to her, reading along. "The parents were killed but the children survived, by some inexplicit reason. No other living relatives." Caitlin choked, visibly distressed now.

Iris took over again. "There were some issues. It says their babysitter tried to get custody, but the judge didn't allow it. She was too young, still a college Freshman and had no resources to take care of children. They were trying to get them into foster families, by separating them. The boy, even so young back then, didn't let go of his sister. They ended up in the orphanage –"

"But that closed down." Joe put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Good job. I'll go the station and track down whoever was in charge of the children before it closed and try to find something out about the kids."

Cisco stretched his arms. "At least the victims now make sense. Social worker, judge, people involved with child services."

"Payback." Harry concluded. "A tad dramatic –"

"Just like you." Cisco muttered.

"But it adds up. As well as the connection to my World." He refused to call it Earth-2, he swore to himself he would never do that.

"Right." Barry said. "In your world Julie got the powers and survived the crash, in ours one of the children did."

"While the other became the Toy Master." He grinned. "Toy Master! I'm so proud. And the other one will be –"

"Stop!" Caitlin said firm. She couldn't take her eyes of the pictures of these kids. "Those are children this is different, this –"She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, nor what was truly going on with her. Why did it hit her so hard? There was no logical explanation for it. "I'm sorry, I need some fresh air." She stormed off, leaving behind a puzzled team.

"What was that?" Cisco asked irritated.

Iris got up from her chair ready to go after Caitlin, but Barry stopped her. "May I?" He asked. She nodded and he was gone.

* * *

Caitlin walked up and down. It was freezing outside. She rubbed her arms, when suddenly a jacket, way too huge for her appeared around them.

"Thanks." She pulled it closer. There was no need to turn around, she knew right away who followed her. "I don't know what happened in there. I saw their pictures and…something inside of me snapped." It didn't make sense to her. She didn't know these kids, they hurt people and committed crimes and yet, yet she couldn't help herself but feel for them.

"You feel guilty." Barry said bluntly.

This time she turned to look at him.

"You blame yourself for something that isn't your fault." He knew that feeling all too well. "Wells… _Thawne_ did all this. It's on him, not you."

How did he do that? She didn't even know what she was upset about and yet, there he was, reading her like an open book, knowing her better than she knew herself. When did that happen? When did their relationship start to develop like that?

"I helped him." She said, her voice cracking.

"You couldn't have known what would happen." He continued. "No one could have. He fooled all of us."

She pulled his jacket even closer. It gave her a strange comfort. "Children, Barry. Those are children, having powers, being confused. They lost their parents, their home because of something _I_ helped create."

He put his arms around her, pressing her body close to his. She couldn't hold back anymore, tears were streaming down her face. Barry softly stroke the back of her head. "It will be okay. Everything will be okay." He whispered softly.

Technically she was aware that the person to blame was Eobard Thawne, but all of sudden rational thinking didn't work anymore. Maybe because they were kids, maybe because their parents died because of the explosion, she wasn't sure. This situation was different than all the ones before. Adults getting powers, abusing them and becoming villains was different than to helpless and lost children being forced to do so.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She confessed. "Why is this hitting me so hard?"

He gently pulled away. "Hey, look at me." He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Because you are you. You are kind and caring and full of love. You care, because that's what you do. You are not guilty of anything, you are a wonderful person Caitlin Snow."

"Barry…" This position was new. This sudden feeling was new. His face was so close their lips were almost touching. Was he aware of it? Maybe Caitlin thought, if the situation had been different, she would have gone for it and kissed him, see where it goes, how it would feel. But now they had other things to focus on.

He slowly let go of her. Judging by his facial expression she knew he was aware of how close they had been.

"Thank you." She managed a small smile. "You are really good at pep talks."

"Joe was my Yoda." He responded with a smile as well. "We should get back inside and fix this mess." He reached his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

She put her hand into his. "Yes."

* * *

Joe returned to Star Labs with new information for the team. "I'll talked to the people in charge of the orphanage as well as teachers of the Parker kids. Guess what? They disappeared."

"And no one filled in a missing person report?" Iris asked horrified.

"Oh they did, but you know how this goes sometimes…" Joe said grimly.

Barry shook his head in disbelief. "No results and it gets shelved. Unbelievable." He quickly gazed at Caitlin who seemed lost in thoughts.

Harry meanwhile was looking over a plan from the building that once was the orphanage. "Getting in and out is easy, if that is the place Ramon saw in his vision."

"Which it is." Cisco answered, balancing something that looked suspiciously like a frisbee and simultaneously eating a Christmas cookie.

"What is that?" Barry asked.

"That my dear friend is the Anti-Force Field…"

"Frisbee?"

"I'm working on a better name." Cisco said quickly. "Just know, that I analyzed the little we got about the force field and tried to counter it. Through it as fast as you can and it should work."

"Should?" Joe asked worried.

"Well…" Cisco grimaced, "I didn't have much to work with."

Barry took the firsbee from him. "Thanks, man. That'll do." He changed into his suit.

"Barry." Caitlin stepped forward. "Take me with you."

"Cait, I know those are children, but it can still get dangerous."

She didn't want to worry him or distract him from doing his job, but she made up her mind about it. She felt the deep need to help and not only from inside the lab. Barry might have been right that she didn't have to feel guilty, but she still felt somewhat responsible. She needed to do it. For the children and maybe a little bit for herself.

"Please." Her eyes were pleading with him, how could he say no?

"Okay." It was a surprising decision to the others, but Barry was positive that arguing with her was a lost cause. Besides, he would keep her safe, he wouldn't let anybody hurt her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. "Hold on tight." He whispered into her ear and ran.

* * *

They entered the building without any encounters with living toys. So far so good. Normally Barry would just speed through the house, looking for metahumans, but with Caitlin by his side, he decided to go slow. His hand was never letting go of hers, he kept her as close as possible so he could speed her out in case of danger.

"What was that?" Caitlin heard a noise. Or was she imagining a noise? This place was suddenly creepy. "That's how I always imagined the orphanage in Oliver Twist to look like." She said.

Barry chuckled. She could be adorable. "Maybe we change strategy." He looked left and right. "Hello? Someone home, Flash here!"

She elbowed his side. "That is your strategy? Giving us away?"

He smiled innocently. "Maybe –"He only had a second to react to get Caitlin out of the way of a giant Nutcracker. "At least we know now that we're at the right place. Should I get you out?"

"No." She said determined. "I want to stay. Besides, I trust you."

They waited, anticipated the toy's next move. Nothing happened.

"What is going on?" Caitlin asked. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Beats me." He tried to touch one, the force field was still intact. "Time to test this one." He threw the frisbee Cisco made for him. Nothing visible happened, but when Barry reached his hand out this time, the force field was gone.

"How did you do that?" A young voice asked.

A little boy stepped towards, a girl behind him, tugging at his arm. "The shield can' be broken."

"David and Madeline?" Barry asked.

"Maddie." The girl immediately corrected.

Caitlin crouched down. "Hi Maddie, hi David." She said in a soft voice. "I'm Caitlin."

"You're pretty." Maddie said.

Her brother hushed her. "Don't talk to them, they want to arrest us."

"But…" his sister argued, "he is the Flash, he is a hero."

David glared at Barry and Caitlin. "He tried to catch us before."

"But Davey…" She let go of her brother and made a few, uncertain steps forward, "we did naughty things."

David grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Come here, your shield can't protect you anymore."

Caitlin and Barry exchanged a look. So the girl, the six year old girl could create such a powerful force field while her brother could make toys come to life.

"Okay, what if I'm not the Flash today?" Barry removed his mask, much to Caitlin's surprise. "Hi, I'm Barry, just a regular guy like you." He crouched down next to Caitlin.

"I thought heroes never should never reveal their true identity." David said sharply, but with a sparkle of awe in his eyes. He just learned one of the most important secrets he could imagine.

Maddie stepped forward again, this time not stopped by her brother. Caitlin reached her hand out and the little girl took it. "We didn't want to hurt people. Davey can't always control the toys –"

"Maddie!" He hissed.

Another interesting information. So the boy for whatever reason lost control from now and then. That would explain the random violent outburst that clearly weren't planned.

"We just want to stay together." Maddie told Caitlin.

Caitlin softly stroked her cheek. "And you will." She looked at Barry. Those most definitely weren't villains or even anything remotely like it. Those were just two kids who had a hard life. "We will help you. I promise."

"How?" David asked.

"Well, first you should come with us to Star Labs." Barry said.

David seemed to seriously consider it, at least that's the impression Barry got. The boy however didn't get to make the decision, when a loud blow suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell?" Barry's arms were immediately around Caitlin and the little girl, protecting them.

"What was that?" David yelled and ran towards them. His toy soldiers moved, ready to attack. "Did you bring back up?"

Barry put his other arm on the boy's back. "No, trust me. I have no idea what's going on."

"If that isn't the _Flash._ " A deep voice said. Heavy footprints, a smell of gunpowder.

Barry stood up. He knew that voice. He positioned himself in front of Caitlin and the kids.

"Barry…" Caitlin said, "That is…"

"General Eiling." Barry finished her sentence as the general stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr. Allen, Dr. Snow." He greeted them, a despicable grin on his face.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you chase a gorilla?" Barry obviously knew Grodd wasn't on Earth-1 anymore, but having Eiling on a wild goose chase at least kept him busy.

"I know Grodd isn't here anymore." So he knew. "Besides, you found something far more interesting." He looked at the children.

Maddie wrapped her arms around Caitlin's neck. "He is scary."

"Shh. Don't worry sweetheart, he is not gonna hurt you."

"Of course he is not!" David stood up, next to Barry. "I have no idea who you are, but stop scaring my sister!"

Eiling laughed. "Look at hero junior, got a sidekick right there Mr. Allen?"

Barry was impressed by the boy's bravery, but he still shoved him back behind him. "I got this, take care of your sister." Much to Barry's surprise, David didn't disagree.

"You want the children?"

"What do you think?" Eiling said. "Metahuman children that is something else, something interesting."

"Forget it!" Caitlin snapped.

A toy soldier jumped on Eiling all of sudden. "You won't get us!" Another one followed. And another. And another.

Barry used the distraction by grabbing Caitlin and the kids and sped away.

* * *

"That will really not hurt?" Maddie asked insecure as Caitlin carefully placed the needle at her arm.

"No sweetie, it won't." Caitlin needed some blood. She wanted to run at least a few tests on the children, checking their DNA, what changed and most of all, if they were healthy.

"Okay." Maddie still didn't sound so sure, but she liked Caitlin and trusted her. She and Barry saved her from that giant evil man. She had to be brave. Her brother went through the check up already and he was fine. She could do it too, she was a good girl.

David and Barry sat on the other side of the glass wall watching. David was sipping on a coke, the first not-stolen one in months.

"Tell me about your powers." Barry said, careful not say anything wrong. That boy had a temper, was suspicious of everything and a bit abrasive. If he wanted his trust, he needed to operate with velvet gloves.

David hesitated, he took another sip, never looking away from his sister. He was watching her like a hawk, ready to fly and attack if necessary. Barry could only imagine what this kids had been through. "When I was eleven, my mother was killed by an evil man." Maybe he needed to share some of his baggage first.

This caught David's attention. He looked up. Barry looked so normal to him and yet he was a superhero. The coolest of them all, but of course David wouldn't admit that. "Did they ever catch him?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah. He is dead now." Too dark for a kid? No, he has been through just as much. "I didn't do it, but I wanted to. I was filled with rage and pain and part of me wanted revenge. Not justice, pure revenge." It felt weird saying it out loud after all this time, but it was the bitter truth he never wanted to admit. He was used to be a hero, all smiles and sunshine but he was aware of that dark side he harbored, the one he desperately tried to push away. "Using superpowers to solve every problem can be tempting, but it isn't the answer."

"I know." David admitted. His sister smiled at Caitlin as she gave her cookie for being brave. "She thinks I'm protecting her, when really she is the one protecting me. She doesn't remember the accident, she was too young…" he looked away, pain written all over his face, "she doesn't even remember our parents that much. Not like I do anyways."

Barry wanted to put his hand on the boy's back, but decided against it. He needed someone who listened and treated him like an equal, not someone who pitied him.

"If it weren't for her shield, I'd be dead as well." He smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Her powers just happened, mine took longer. Maddie had this ballerina doll before _that_ _place_ shut down." He never called it anything but _that place._ "Before they took most of our stuff away. She loved it very much. So one night when she was upset, I tried to cheer her up. I even played with that stupid doll, but it didn't work and no one else cared. I wished that her doll would come to life, to be there for her and then…it just happened."

"But you can't control that power." It was a statement. Barry remembered very well what David said before.

David blushed. He felt embarrassed. "It is…when I get angry, upset or scared than the toys won't listen anymore."

Now Barry put his hand on David's shoulder. "Powers are tied to our emotions. I think what you believe is losing control is just your subconscious working instead. You get angry and the toys get violent, not because you command them to hurt people, but because you _feel_ like doing so." Oh shit, was that too complicated?

David seemed to think about it for a while. "I think I get it. I get angry, the toys get angry. I never wanted them to hurt people, just scare them."

Barry went with his hand through his hair. His eyes briefly caught Caitlin's who was showing little Maddie around her workspace. She handled the kids so well.

"You want me to help you? Control your powers?" Barry offered then.

David's eyes widened, like he couldn't believe someone actually cared enough to help him. "You would do that?"

"Yeah." Barry was a bit surprised himself. So far he was always the one with the mentor-figures, Joe, Fake Wells, Jay, Harry, and now suddenly he was the one in the mentor position. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing, but looking at that boy he knew he had at least to try.

* * *

"We have to run a few tests." Harrison said in a strict voice, reminding Cisco of his old High School principal. He used to hate that guy.

David and Maddie stood between Barry and Caitlin, the boy's arms were crossed. "Yo, we're no lab rats."

Maddie shuddered at the word 'rats' and Caitlin gently rubbed her arms.

Cisco grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him aside. "Kids, what Uncle Scrooge McDouche-" David laughed at that nickname and even Barry had a hard time not to, "means is that we play some games, to test your abilities and you can throw stuff at people." He nodded towards Harry.

"Sounds more awesome!" David said and high-fived Cisco.

"I don't want throw stuff." Maddie said quietly.

"And you don't have to." Caitlin assured her.

"Alright!" Cisco said, "Let's get started. First training session for Toy Master and Guardian can begin!"

"Toy Master and Guardian?" David asked, not sounding very convinced.

"Well of course." Cisco winked. "You need your own superhero names."

Maddie danced around. "We're superheroes like Barry!"

Barry chuckled and lifted her up. "Yes you are."

* * *

"They are remarkable." Harrison said to Joe and Iris, who joined him watching the children test out their abilities from afar. "So strong at that age. Especially the girl."

Cisco and Maddie throw a soft ball between them. Every now and then he encouraged her to use her abilities to push the ball away. She got stronger every time, she even managed to accidentally hit Cisco's head in the process. While she immediately apologized, Cisco was delighted.

Barry and Caitlin meanwhile presented David with a bunch of different toys. A teddy bear, a Barbie, little soldiers.

He easily got control over them.

"Make them jump." Caitlin said with a smile. He did. "And now run." They repeated the process, adding more for the toys to do each time.

After a while he lost his hold over several of the soldiers who started to run wild. "Stop!" He commanded, they wouldn't listen.

Barry kneeled down behind the boy and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Breathe." He told him. "Don't think about what you want them to do, feel it. Let go, relax."

David nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The soldiers stopped and fell down. "It worked." He said amazed. "It totally worked!"

Barry offered his fist and the boy bumped it with his own. "So cool!"

Joe watched Barry with a certain pride. He was astonished how well he handled the kids, especially the boy. It came so natural to him. "I think Barry and I should take them home with us tonight." He suggested. They were still kids after all. They shouldn't sleep in a lab. They needed a stable home, food on the table and a warm bed.

"Good idea." Iris agreed. "You still have clothes from when Barry and I were young right? You can give it to them."

"That general is still a problem." Harrison warned. Though he had never personally encountered General Eiling he heard stories about him and what he knew, he didn't like. "That man seems very persistent."

"We'll keep them save." Joe promised. He knew what was at stake. He didn't even want to think what could happen if Eiling got his hands on the kids. The consequences could be fatal.

"Can Caitlin come with us?" Maddie asked meekly. Ever since they stopped their first trainings session, she wouldn't let go of Caitlin's hand. She quickly got attached to her.

Barry looked at Joe who gave him a nod. "Sure, if she wants to."

"Of course, I want to." She answered and smiled first at Maddie, then at Barry.

"Dude." David whispered, "She is totally into you."

Barry hoped he wasn't blushing. "Aren't you too young to think about that stuff?" He hissed.

David grinned. "I'm young, not blind." He started to whistle innocently and walked over to his tired sister, offering her a piggyback ride, she gladly accepted.

* * *

Joe prepared Iris's old room for the kids, who after a quick shower, some food and a good night story Caitlin had to read to Maddie, quickly fell asleep.

Barry gave his room for Caitlin and prepared to sleep on the couch.

"I'm in my room." Joe said and told him good night.

Barry checked the children's room one last time. They were soundlessly asleep. He then knocked on Caitlin's door.

"Come in." Strange hearing her voice from his room, but definitely a strange he could get used to.

"Everything alright?" He asked. She was sitting on his bed, wearing a pair of blue flannel PJ's, her hair in a mess ponytail. She looked stunning to him. "Do you need anything?" His voice started to crack. What was going on all of sudden? Did David's words suddenly had an impact on him?

"No, everything is fine." She licked her lips, not sure what to do now. It was a weird experience for her that reminded her of High School, of first crushes and insecurity.

"Okay." He sounded disappointed. "Goodnight, Cait." He turned around and reached for the light.

"Barry." She bit her lip. "Will you stay with me?" She was fully aware of the callback to the date that wasn't a date. She might didn't remember everything that happened on that particular karaoke night, but she never forgot the important parts. This time however she left the 'until I fall asleep'. She fully intended to wake up next to him at all.

"Sure." His voice husky.

He walked towards the bed and climbed into it. She snuggled against him, her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips on her neck. "You were amazing today." He whispered.

She lay her hands over his, kissing his knuckles. "So were you."

They said nothing more. They just enjoyed each other's company, unspoken words of affection and newfound feelings that might have been there the whole time, hiding in their subconsciousness, waiting to be discovered.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by. Working with the children proofed to be an exciting, whole new experience for Team Flash.

Cisco, who never lost his child-like excitement and acted like some kind of Peter Pan, had the time of his life coming up with new training methods and inventing new gadgets. The kids on the other hand, especially David, loved throwing stuff at him, trying to trigger a vibe.

Taking mostly notes and trying to stay emotionally uninvolved Harrison was doing his best to escape any kind of bonding experience with the children.

"Admit it, Maddie gets to you to." Iris teased one afternoon, after she caught him getting some extra chocolate for the little girl.

"She reminds me of Jesse as a child." He confessed. Still, he couldn't get too involved. One of them needed to stay rational. Right now they were operating in a bubble, save and sound, but he believed that sooner or later danger would come back to haunt them. Rather it would be the general or someone else interested in the children. They couldn't keep them a secret forever.

Joe never expected the house to feel that lively again. It reminded him when Iris and Barry were still children, loud and playful and running around all day. He didn't know how much he missed those times until meeting David and Maddie. Most interesting to him however were Barry and Caitlin. She decided to stay at the West residence as long as Maddie wanted her there and Joe was aware that she and Barry shared a room ever since that very first night.

Their interaction with the children was extraordinary. Neither of them had experience with kids and yet they fell so naturally into their new role, whatever that was.

Barry took David under his wing, acting as a mentor first, but Joe quickly saw the changes. Much to his surprise Barry started less to act like a teacher, but more like a big brother, a _father_ even. Same for Caitlin who took on the mother role for both children.

However that happened? Joe had no idea, but it looked right to him. As Barry's father or rather on of his fathers, he felt immensely proud.

"Can we run to get pizza, Barry?" Maddie asked him, big his and the most adorable, irresistible smile in the world.

"Well, if your brother is okay with it." He respected David as his sister's protector.

David crossed his arms and shrugged. "Why not." His attitude change the longer he stayed around Team Flash. He became more open, showed more vulnerability.

"Awesome!" Maddie jumped happily around.

Barry picked her up. "Hold on tight, princess." He ran, with a squealing little girl in his arms.

* * *

While Barry was out with Maddie, Caitlin sat down next to David who was taking a break from his training. They were alone at the lab for once.

She didn't say anything. They learned quickly that if they wanted David to talk, he had to be the one starting the conversation.

"Everything I did…the robberies and stuff, I did for her." It was the one topic he refused to talk about before. "I just wanted to make her happy. It's Christmas and she loves that and I wanted it to be perfect for her."

Caitlin softly went through his hair. "No one blames you for what you did, we get it. David…I want to apologize."

The boy looked at her in confusion.

"I helped building the machine that cause the car crash that messed up your lives."

He almost laughed. "That wasn't your fault, it was an accident. Besides –"He looked at the teddy bear across the room, it started to dance. "You did so much for us, I'm thankful. And you are pretty badass for making us superheroes." It was of the rare occasions he actually sounded like a little boy.

She pulled him into a deep hug, it was the first time he allowed it.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" David asked Caitlin.

She pressed him closer, she had to protect him.

General Eiling stepped into the lab, a couple of soldiers by his side. "Did you expect me to back off that easily?"

"Get out of here!" She knew she couldn't do anything against a couple of soldiers, she was a scientist not a fighter, but at least she could stall time until Barry was back.

"What do you want with the children?" She asked, her voice low and serious.

"Do you expect me to tell you some evil plan here? You are a scientist, you know what I want."

She gulped. Experiments, taking advantage of their powers.

David wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. Attacking with a teddy? Not the best idea.

 _Whoosh._

Barry appeared in front of them, not in costume but ready to fight. Maddie wasn't with him.

"Mr. Allen." Eiling said.

"You really start to get on my nerves." Barry groaned.

David looked at him, his heart beating faster. "Maddie?" He whispered.

"Safe." Barry assured him. His phone was connected to the Star Labs alarm system, as soon as it went off he dropped Maddie off with Joe at the CCPD for safe-keeping.

The general raised his hand, his soldiers focused their guns on Barry, Caitlin and David.

Caitlin put her arm around the boy, Barry stepped in front of them, calm and collected.

"Caitlin and the boy will walk out now." He said, instead of just using his speed. This situation needed a different approach he could feel it.

"And why would I allow that? Too many guns for you to catch all the bullets." The general threatened. He didn't want to kill the boy, but he also didn't care about collateral damage.

"Barry…" Caitlin wasn't sure what was going on inside of his head, but she trusted him.

"Caitlin get him out of here." He said hastily. "I got this."

David didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay by Barry's side and fight. "I can help you."

"You help me more when you watch out for your sister." Barry winked at him.

Eiling coughed. "As adorable as you are, I can't let you leave."

Something in Barry's demeanor changed. It only happened occasionally, but Caitlin knew that body language, that look in his eyes. Focused, intense, calculating, dangerous. He only reacted that way when things got really serious, deadly serious.

In the blink of an eye General Eiling was standing on the other side of the room, Barry's arm around his neck. Physically the general might have been stronger, but Barry had his speed as an advantage. That and his will to protect the people he cared about. "You let them go." He told the soldiers. "Or I'll break his neck." He threatened.

Caitlin as hardly ever witnessed him like that, threatening someone else, but she understood where he was coming from. He needed to set the rules, show who had the upper hand. It was easy to forget how powerful Barry actually was. He was always easy going, trying to save instead of destroy, but that didn't mean he couldn't if he didn't want to.

"Did I make myself clear?" He raised his voice.

The soldiers lowered their weapons. Eiling started to struggle but Barry quickly smashed him against the wall, before putting his arm around his neck again.

Caitlin took David's hand. "Come on."

"But-"the boy protested.

"Barry will be fine, he know what he is doing." She said firmly.

She exchanged one last look with him before dragging the boy outside.

"Up with your weapons!" Eiling managed to say after the two of them were gone.

Barry's grip hardened. "Weapons down or better throw them away if you want your general to live."

The soldiers seemed confused, not sure what to do.

Eiling coughed something that sounded like a laughter. "You are not the kind of man to murder in cold blood, Mr. Allen."

Barry quickly turned him around, forcing Eiling to face him. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I won't do anything to protect these kids from you." Then he turned him back to face his man again.

"Go and don't even dare to go after the children or anyone else or I will break his neck." Barry threatened again, this time Eiling didn't counter with anything.

The soldiers left. When Barry was sure they were alone he threw the general to the floor.

Eiling looked up. He knew what the Flash was capable of, but never actually saw a danger in Barry up until now. "You won't kill me." He said, but didn't sound as convinced as before.

"No." Barry confirmed. He wasn't a murderer after all, but he would do what was necessary. "But I can't promise you I won't if you come after the children or anyone of our team again." He pulled Eiling up again and smashed him into the wall once more, this time with his hand around his throat. "I want you to leave and to stay away from all of us as far as possible." Imprisoning Eiling wouldn't work, Barry was aware of it. He was a high-ranking military man, who knew how to buy himself out.

"What if I'll go and I and my man tell the world that Barry Allen is the Flash?" He told Barry once before he would keep his secret as long as he didn't become a nuisance to him, well that had changed.

Barry smirked, sure of himself. He didn't let the general get into his head. He was having the upper hand, for now at least. "Go ahead. Tell the world I don't care. But I'm pretty sure you care." His voice changed, less threatening, cockier now. "What if I told you that a very talented reporter made that amazing found footage documentary about you, helping a known murderer to experiment on animals," Eiling flinched, exactly what Barry wanted. "Being part of creating a psychic gorilla, kidnapping and torturing metahumans…" Barry let go of Eiling, he got him anyways. "If that video gets out, you're done for it. No organization will help you. Not the military, not ARGUS. In fact I'm pretty sure it would be the same as painting a big, red target on your back."

"You're bluffing." The general said.

Barry chuckled. "Your voice is trembling Eiling, you don't believe your own words. Besides –"Barry put the hand on his shoulder, "You wanna try me?"

Eiling took a moment to look inward. "This isn't over, Allen."

"Oh yes, it is." Barry grabbed him and threw him through the lab. "Time for you to go."

* * *

Caitlin swung her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

He hugged her tightly, breathing her in. "Yeah. I'm sorry I had to threaten him like that I –"

She didn't let him finish. She pressed her lips on his, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He was shocked for a moment, before eventually responding. Her lips were so soft, so perfect.

"Hmmm." A cough.

The broke apart, looking flushed.

"You finished?" David asked.

"Yes…I mean…I…" Caitlin rambled.

"Its okay guys really. Just don't do it again when I'm with you." David said trying to keep a straight face, but his grin was undeniable.

Barry lay his arm around Caitlin, pressing a soft kiss on her head. They could talk about it later and just enjoy the victory for now.

"They all ran off!" David cheered. "You are such a badass Barry!"

Barry scratched his cheek. Up until now he wasn't sure how he felt about what he just did. Was it right? Was it wrong? It was a delicate situation for sure and untypical for him, but seeing this boy now, happy and unscratched eased his mind.

"To tell the truth, I threatened him and then I'll bluffed." He laughed. The only video material they had was Eiling's involvement with Grodd, but even there he was hardly recognizable.

"Davey!" Maddie suddenly ran towards them, throwing her arms around her brother. "You okay?"

"Yes!" David exclaimed excitedly. "Barry was so awesome! He kicked those guys ass –"

"Language in front of your sister." Caitlin warned, reminding herself of her own mother for a second. "I mean…you know."

"No one got hurt?" Joe asked, following right behind Maddie.

"Besides Eiling, no." Barry answered.

* * *

Cisco and Harry volunteered to clean up the lab, since they missed all the main action and weren't there to help.

"Barry and Caitlin got pretty attached." Harry said all of sudden. Cisco wasn't exactly his favorite person to discuss matters with, but he would do for now. "That is not particular a good thing." For once he hated to be the one speaking the truth. "That general might be gone for now, but after everything that happened, everything you told me, I don't believe he will give up if he really wants those children. Imagine the destruction they could cause under the wrong influence."

He waited for Cisco to argue, to say something at least but he was uncharacteristically quite.

So Harry continued. "Influencing them will be easy. Threaten the sister and you get the brother, threaten the brother and you get the sister. And since Barry won't kill that man, we have to be very, very careful."

Cisco put some broken glass away. "Or we have to get them away." It pained him to say so, he liked the children a lot as well, but for what felt like the first time ever, he had to agree with Harry. "Some kind of protective custody, but with someone capable enough to keep them safe. I don't suppose Earth-2 has some kind of Hogwarts for metahuman children next to Grodd's personal Six Flags?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

They didn't discuss the topic any further, there wasn't much to say.

* * *

Iris was decorating the Christmas tree with the kids, while Barry and Caitlin were watching from the doorframe.

"They look so happy." Caitlin said. He was holding her hand, playing with her fingers. They still hadn't discussed their kiss, they rather decided to kiss some more. There was no need for a definition because both of them knew already what they wanted. Words unspoken and yet louder than a scream, that was how they always worked.

"We should just keep them with us. Adopt them or something." She leaned against his chest.

"What you and me?" He asked jokingly, even though for a brief moment the thought thrilled him. But the sad truth was, he knew what had to be done. "Caitlin –"

"I know." She said sadly. "Eiling won't stop. And even if, they are not save here. The police, the victims…everyone is still looking for whoever was responsible for the toy attacks and Joe can't cover it up forever."

He wished he could tell her something else, tell her something she wanted to hear, but this time he couldn't make her feel better. "Eiling was already suspecting my bluff. I mean, I can easily defeat him, but he is resourceful, we'd have to watch them 24/7 to keep them completely save."

She watched Iris lifting up Maddie to put the shining star on the top of the tree.

"That wouldn't be a life." She said.

There was still the unspeakable thing to do, of course. "The only way to keep him off of them forever is to kill him." He clenched his fist.

"Not an option." She said. There was no doubt he could do it, but that wasn't him. He was a hero for a good reason. Not because of his superpowers, but because of his heart. He'd only kill as the very last option.

"I talked to Oliver about it. We might have a solution."

It hurt like hell. She grew to care, to love these children too fast, it freaked her out a little. This was unlike her, but it happened. "A solution far away, I guess."

He said nothing, but his silence told it all.

"Then let's at least give them a perfect Christmas."

* * *

It smelled liked cookies and Christmas roast, like evergreens and gingerbread, like cherry candles and cinnamon.

The tree was a masterpiece not only the children, but also Iris was very proud of as she placed the last few presents under it.

Christmas music was playing in the background and this year everyone, even Harry, agreed to the traditional ugly Christmas sweaters.

"Can we open our eyes now?" David asked impatiently.

"Shh." His sister warned. "You can open your eyes when Santa is gone."

He wanted to argue that there is no Santa, but kept his mouth shut. He lost his childhood innocence a long time ago, his sister shouldn't share the same fate.

Caitlin laughed softly as she and Barry guided the kids into the living room. "You can open them now." She said.

As they opened their eyes little Maddie squeaked with enthusiasm. "That is awesome!" She walked through the room, looking at all the lights, humming along the songs playing and checking out the presents. "Are they for…us?" She was too young when her parents died and barley remembered a Christmas outside the orphanage so this was a whole new experience to her.

"Of course!" Iris said. "Why don't you open them?"

David was silent. He watched his sister getting a new ballerina doll, even prettier than the one she lost, a plush shepherd dog, glittery pens and a painting book.

"Thank you." He whispered to Barry. "For doing this for her. I've never seen her like this." He choked on his words.

Barry put his hand on the boy's back and gently pushed him towards the tree and the presents. "We're doing this for you too." This boy had to take on responsibility way too early, he deserved a break, deserved to enjoy being a kid as long as possible. "Come on, enjoy yourself, open presents."

David hesitated before finally sitting down next to his sister and starting to unwrap gifts that were just for him. "A basketball." His eyes started to shine, "and new books." He looked up, opening a few more. "A Gameboy?" He asked when he reached the last present. He had one before the accident, but it was destroyed. "That's so cool!" He finally sounded like a little boy.

"Oh the best one is yet to come." Harrison said and stepped aside, letting Cisco walk past him with a giant box.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Maddie couldn't wait as Cisco placed the box on the floor.

"Open it, sweetheart." Caitlin said and she, Barry and Cisco exchanged a grin.

David helped his sister getting rid of the paper. What was inside the box made his heart jump and his eyes widen. He pulled a suit out, reminding him of those worn by the Nutcrackers he used to control, but with different material and without the funny head. There was also a mask.

Maddie herself got a blue princess dress, with fairy wings attached to it and also her very own mask.

"Those are…" David said, but couldn't finish. He was close to tears.

"Your very own costumes!" Cisco exclaimed, loving his new work. "Welcome to Team Flash, Toy Master and Guardian!"

Maddie jumped into Cisco's arms, kissing his cheek. "I love it!"

David thanked him more causally but Barry could tell he only tried to keep his cool in front of his sister.

"It feels like being part of a family again." He finally said, so quietly that Maddie couldn't here. She was so happy, dancing around in her new costume that he was afraid to upset her.

"You are part of a family now, no matter where you go." Barry told him. Caitlin kneed down and put her hands on his shoulders. "We will always be there for you and Maddie, okay?"

David hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

"Dinner is ready!" Iris yelled from the kitchen. "Everybody to the table please! And Cisco, wash your hands!"

They ate and laughed and played. It was a Christmas neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Central City airport was a busy place after the holidays. People either came back from vacation or where on their way to it between Christmas and New Year's.

"You got everything?" Caitlin nervously asked the children for what felt like the hundredth time, while Barry was busy looking around.

"There she is!" He waved his hand, a beautiful Japanese woman made her way towards them. Caitlin stayed a couple of feet behind with the kids, while Barry welcomed her. "Thank you so much for coming." He shook her hand. He only met her once, but Oliver trusted her with his life and that was enough for him. "Oliver explained everything to you?"

She nodded. "He did. What a strange request." She looked over Barry's shoulder, smiling as she spotted the children.

"Thank you for doing it anyways." Barry said.

"It is my pleasure." She said softly. "I have lost so much, but maybe it is time to start living again. Maybe we can help each other." Her saying those words convinced Barry that she was definitely the right person who take on the kids. She knew about loss and could relate what they have been through. She was also strong and independent to not only keep two metahumans in check, but also keep them hidden from General Eiling without them missing out on having a normal life.

"Guys, I want you to meet a friend."

Maddie's hand never left Caitlin's as she shyly looked at the stranger. David took a step forward. He didn't know what to think about this woman, but if Barry and Caitlin thought she was one of the good guys, so did he. "I'm David, this is my sister Maddie." Gone was all the hostility he possessed when Barry and Caitlin first met him. He was friendly, curious and open-minded.

"My name is Tatsu Yamashiro. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"So, Japan hm?" David asked, putting his hands into his pockets. Barry chuckled. Always trying to be the cool guy.

"Yes, I hope you will like it there." She looked at Barry and Caitlin. "I'll give you a moment."

As Tatsu put some distance between them, Maddie started to cry. "I don't want to leave."

Caitlin hugged her tightly. "It is for your own good." She hated to say it, but it was the truth. "We will see each other again I promise."

Maddie reached out her little finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Yes." Caitlin kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

Maddie then literally jumped on Barry. "I will miss you, you are really a hero."

He softly kissed her head. "So are you, Maddie. Watch your brother for me, will ya?"

She nodded and then whispered into his ear: "And you marry Caitlin, will you?"

Barry blushed. "Well, you'll be the first to know sweetheart."

David tried his best not to look to emotionally involved into the whole situation, but the truth was he wanted to stay. He understood the situation better than Maddie, he knew going with Tatsu was the best possible thing to do, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Be good, David." Caitlin said and arranged his hair and adjusted his coat. "You are such a strong boy, you will be fine."

"This sucks." He said honestly. He expected Caitlin to scold him not to talk like this in front of his sister, but to his surprise she agreed with him.

"It does. But you will be fine and we'll see each other as soon as possible." She kissed his forehead. "Watch out for each other."

"Thank you for everything Caitlin." He fought back his tears. "You're the coolest girl I know."

Caitlin the walked with Maddie and her plush dog towards Tatsu, giving Barry and David some space.

"I got something for you." Barry reached inside of his jacket pocket and handed David something that looked like a smaller version of a cell phone. "Cisco made it, it's a transmitter. When you're in danger, press the button and I swear I will find you."

David smiled and raised his eyebrow. "You run to Japan then?"

Barry shrugged and smirked. "If I have to." He ruffled through David's hair. "You will always be part of the team, of the family."

Much to Barry's surprise, the boy hugged him. Tears started to fall down David's cheek, his strong façade finally broke down. "I…I just…I really love you guys."

"Hey, this is not goodbye." Barry said. "This is just a _see you soon_ , okay?"

David pulled away, his eyes red and puffy. "You truly mean that?"

"Yes. We will find a solution and we will see each other again."

David smiled again, though his tears. "I will train hard to control my powers. One day I'll be a hero just like you."

Barry could feel pride swelling up inside of him. "You already are, kiddo." He hugged him again, before he and Caitlin finally let go and let the kids leave with Tatsu to their new lives.

Barry put his arm around Caitlin as they left the airport. She wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Will you be fine?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Yeah. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but I will be, because they will be. Besides –"She said lovingly, "I have you by my side."

He leaned down and closed the distance between them, as they looked forward into their future together.


	6. Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. The last days were kinda busy. Thank you all so much for the kind response to the latest chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it, even though the ending was a bit bitter sweet.**

 **So, this one is kind of structured like a holiday movie special, if you know what I mean. I also feel like giving a little warning towards end we might reach an 'M light' territory. I tried to juice things up, but I'm not good at writing stuff like that so sorry if it's a bit clumsy. Still, hope you enjoy the madness and the character combinations in this.**

 **Please leave some reviews.**

* * *

 **Christmas Vacation**

 **Summary:** Team Flash decides to go on a small Christmas vacation together. Romance blossoms on the ice, bonds are formed, friendship happens in the dark of the forest and someone gets stuck on a ski lift.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 10.434

" _ **A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a Winter Wonderland."**_

 _Winter Wonderland_

Vacation wasn't really an option since Barry got struck by lightning. You may can take a break from your daily job, but being a superhero is a whole different business. Villains don't take a break either.

But, no one ever said anything about a loophole. In this case the loophole came in form of a couple of super powered friends who decided that after all this time, the Scarlet Speedster finally deserved a little bit time for himself and his extended family.

"And you sure that is okay with you?" Barry asked Kendra for the thirtieth time.

She put her hand on his shoulder, rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile. "We will be fine. Go, relax, build a snowman. Carter, Firestorm and I got this." She assured him. "You save the city every day, you deserve some time out. Be Barry for once."

He still wasn't sure. He didn't like it to hand over what had become his responsibility, but he would lie if he didn't admit at least a bit that he was sort of tired and worn out. He needed a change of scenery and with that he didn't mean Star City. Any place made a better vacation spot than this goddamn town where assassins pop up out of the sewers like freakin' ninja turtles.

"Alright." He finally gave in. "But you guys call me when you need me."

"We promise." Carter interjected. "Now, go!" He almost pushed him out of Star Labs.

The rest of Team Flash, including Harrison's daughter Jesse and Barry's dad, were already all packed up and waited for him to join them.

"There you are." Henry said, with a big smile on his face. It was the first vacation he and his son went on together in over fifteen years. It was quite exciting.

With some research Iris found a nice little mountain town with a cozy looking ski resort not that far away from Central City, meaning if the Apocalypse decided to strike around Christmas, Barry would make it home to stop it. Not that anyone expected something like this to happen.

"Alright." Joe opened the door at the driver's seat of one of the two cars they loaded. "Henry, Iris and Barry are with me."

Henry climbed on the passenger's side and programmed the GPS. Iris tugged herself into a warm woolen blanket and sneezed.

"Baby, maybe we should stay home." Joe suggested. He got worried. She carried this cold around for almost two weeks now.

"No!" _Sneeze._ "I'm fine." She didn't believe that herself.

Before getting in the car Barry walked over to Caitlin who was decided to be driver number two. "Hey, you drive carefully yeah?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

She raised an eyebrow. She was a good driver and he knew that. Instead of commenting on it however, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his cheek, so quickly that no one noticed. "I wish we'd be in the same care." She said.

He blushed. It has become their thing lately. This certain _ambiguity._ Iris called it flirting but he refused to admit that. They weren't flirting, they were friends. Granted, friends who touched a lot and sometimes kissed each other's cheek or forehead or whatever, but it wasn't _anything like that._

He climbed onto the backseat next to Iris, his cheek still burning from the small kiss. His head was spinning. They would spend a week on a snowy mountain together, away from Central City, away from their daily lives. So much could happen, the question was, did he want that? Change could be good sure, but what if he messed things up? What if that thing was just friends messing around and nothing more?

No, that wasn't it. He felt it deep down inside. So maybe he just had to wait and see. He groaned. Patience wasn't his strongest suit.

"Earth to Barry." Henry said.

Barry looked up and blushed again. He was pretty sure his father couldn't read minds but he still felt caught in the act.

"Don't forget your seatbelt."

He blinked. Once. Twice. What the hell was he? Eleven?

* * *

The landscape changed drastically the closer they got to the holiday resort. Snow was falling down, houses disappeared in favor of trees. It all seemed so peaceful.

Driving felt always relaxing for Caitlin. It took her mind of things or _people._ Especially a certain someone she wouldn't name. A certain handsome someone, with a gorgeous smile, who has always been there for her, made her laugh and feel good, who occasionally dressed up as a hero, saved the city, sometimes the world and on the top of that could sing like a Broadway star and could draw pictures like Jack drew his French girls.

Eyes on the road, Snow.

Cisco was either busy singing Christmas songs along the radio or playing car games with Jesse, preferably _I spy with my little eye._

"I can't recall the last time I was on vacation." Harrison said suddenly, snapping Caitlin completely out of her thoughts.

"Me neither." She answered. _Vacation. Snow. Mountain hut. Barry._ A lot could happen during a week in front of the fireplace. But did she want anything to happen? Did _he_ want anything to happen? Why were things so complicated out of sudden? They were friends and just like that, they were more. It happened right in front of their eyes and now it was there, unspoken.

"Caitlin?"

Harrison again.

"Yes?"

"Next turn left."

* * *

It was a beautiful little hotel on the top of the mountain, like those you only see in movies. Snow everywhere, the ice rink and the ski run nearby and other than that nothing but forest and nature. The perfect opposite to the busy city.

The hotel looked bigger from the inside than they expected. The interior was rustic, a lot of wood and mahogany, there was a fireplace in the lounge and even a little café selling homemade hot chocolate and fudge.

In the corner was a giant Christmas tree, the biggest either of them had ever seen, and light were attached to the ceiling. It smelled like a mixture of wood and cookie dough. In fact, it smelled and looked like Christmas.

"This is perfect!" Jesse exclaimed.

Iris sneezed. She was proud that she discovered that little place.

"Last bag." Barry carried Caitlin's baggage into the lobby.

"Thanks." She whispered with a sweet smile that made his heart melt.

"You're welcome." He said causally, but his mind just wouldn't shut up. Inside he was all giddy and jumpy and had no idea what to expect from the next couple of days.

Joe returned from the reception with a set of key cards. "So, one for the Wells'." He handed Harrison a key card. "One for Barry and Cisco, Iris and Caitlin and finally Henry and me. Everything good?"

"Yes, sir!" Cisco half-yelled and grabbed Barry's arm. "Dude, let's explore that place because it looks awesome!"

Barry laughed about his friend's enthusiasm, though he had to agree. It was an awesome place. It was an awesome idea. He took a deep breath and finally decided to let Central City behind him. This was their vacation and they all deserved it.

* * *

Iris fell down on her bed and started to cough. Caitlin sat down next to her, feeling her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever, yet." She said worried, "But you need to be careful."

Iris smiled weakly. "At least I have my favorite doctor with me." She lay her head on Caitlin's lab. One of the best things that came out of their shared work as part of Team Flash was definitely their friendship. While both of them had their share of female friends, they had become each other's person, the best friend.

"Henry is probably more suitable for the job than me." Caitlin said.

Iris looked up. "Enough about me." She coughed again, worrying Caitlin even more. She should have stayed at home. "What are you gonna do about Barry?"

Caitlin's face suddenly rivaled the color of a bright red Christmas ornament. "What…what do you mean?" She giggled nervously. _Very smooth._

Iris closed her eyes and relaxed. She was tired and her cold didn't make it any better. "You might fool yourself, but not me." She said with a yawn. "You two have feelings for each other and if you ask me, perfect time to act on it."

Caitlin was surprised by her friend's words. Iris never specifically told her that things between her and Barry were over for good, but for some reason she always got the implication. And now she was telling her to go for it. She basically had her blessing. The question now was, what to do with it.

"Iris –"

A soft snore.

Caitlin smiled and carefully placed Iris's head on a pillow and put the blanket over her.

* * *

Cisco looked out into the dark, the only thing visible was the shining, white snow. He turned around and jumped on his bed.

"Sometimes, you are a five year old." Barry chuckled and checked his phone.

"And you're an obsessive superhero-holic." Cisco countered and took Barry's phone away. "Let's see…" scrolled through his messages. "Writing Kendra every hour to see if the city still stands or –"He paused, "not, because you're texting _Caitlin._ "

Barry smiled innocently. "Not so obsessive then?"

Cisco handed the phone back. "Just about something else, man." He grinned. "Though I do hope you don't plan on romancing her all week long."

"No one said anything about _romancing_ here." Barry quickly interjected. Seriously, was everyone aware of their thing? That unspoken one, they didn't even know how to define?

Cisco ignored his comment. He wasn't in the mood to state the obvious. "You promised to teach me how to snowboard."

"Yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten." _Because you remind me every day, every hour of it,_ he added in thoughts.

Cisco crossed his legs. "This is serious Barry. You need to make me look cool."

"To impress Jesse?"

Cisco's eyes widened.

Now it was Barry's turn to grin to could play that game.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cisco said, as answer he got a pillow in his face.

"Sure, dude."

* * *

Harrison put his arm around his daughter's shoulder, who looked outside the window, curious like a little kid to her new surroundings.

"You enjoy it here, Jesse Quick?"

She smiled affectionately when she heard her nickname. "Yeah, it's nice you know? Not just this place, but being part of a family again. She didn't disregard their years alone, they were a team since forever. Still, she couldn't deny that something had been missing in their lives for so long, some piece to the puzzle that slowly started to come together since they came to Earth-1, since they've met Team Flash. "I don't think we've been on a vacation since Mom left."

He rubbed her shoulders, saying nothing. He enjoyed being with his daughter again, so peaceful, after everything they have been through. It felt like a dream being here with her, with the whole team after what seemed like an eternity of Zoom-madness. Now there was no villain to defeat, no mystery to solve. It was just them spending time together, bonding as a family.

* * *

"I thought all rooms Iris booked had two beds." Henry looked at the Queen-sized bed in front of him, his arms crossed, but his eyes still filled with somewhat of an amused spark.

"I have no idea how that happened." Joe sighed. Everything went well so far, of course something had to go wrong. He looked around in the room, there was a small, not very comfortable looking green sofa. _That'll do,_ he thought. It was Henry's first vacation since forever after all, so Joe would gladly make that sacrifice.

"I'll take the sofa, you can have the bed." There was no way his whole body would fit on that, but whatever.

"Joe." Henry said in that easy going way Barry obviously inherited. "Don't be ridiculous, we can share."

"Right." Joe said unsure. They have been friends for years and basically shared a son, so it couldn't be all that awkward right?

It was that awkward.

* * *

Once Cisco was peacefully asleep, snoring and talking about something that sounded like 'Yeti' in his sleep, Barry snuck out of the room.

It was probably a crackpot idea, because she was most likely already asleep, but he needed to see her. Everything inside of him called for her.

So he knocked on her door. Once. Twice. He waited. After the fifth knock he decided to turn around, disappointment written all over his face.

"Wait." The door opened. She grabbed his arm so quickly that one could only wonder who the Speedster was.

She stepped outside the room, wearing only her red pajama and a blanket around her shoulders. She took a quick look inside, making sure they weren't disturbing Iris, who needed her rest.

"Hey." He said. Suddenly this whole idea felt awkward. He didn't plan the whole thing out. What was he expecting after seeing her?

"Hey." She said back, smiling at him. At least she was happy he showed up.

"Flash PJs." He said when he noticed the Flash emblem all over her pajama. He couldn't help but grin.

She briefly looked away, biting her lip, a little blush on her cheeks. "It's comfortable." Technically that wasn't a lie, but not the reason she bought the pajama at all. It was probably a good thing he hadn't seen her new Flash keychain yet. It was also a good idea not to mention her Flash pillow at home, the one she loved to cuddle with. It potentially could give him a wrong idea. She could come off as somewhat obsessive or even _possessive_ over him, which she totally wasn't. She just had a crush. No, that wasn't it. She just had all of these confused feelings for her him that simply wouldn't go away.

"So, you like taking me to bed with you?" He regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth. Why, oh why couldn't his motor mouth hit the breaks for once?

Caitlin knew she had now two options to answer: Be awkward and laugh it off or flirt to a fare-thee-well and see how he reacts.

He body was leaning towards the first. She could feel a ridiculous giggle in her throat, but she decided to fight back. He wanted to flirt, he would get a flirt.

Barry himself was beautifully oblivious that his quick remark was interpreted as flirting at all, he was trying to find the perfect apology for his smugness. "Cait –"

"What if I do?" There, it was out. She officially reached the point of no return. Inside, she was burning but she tried to keep her cool. They were dancing this dance for so long now, it was time to become pro-active no matter how embarrassing it would get.

He gulped. What just happened? She wasn't angry or anything remotely like it. She was playing along. His mind was racing. He needed to act quickly or the moment would be gone. _Be a man, in the eternal words of General Li Shang._

"Then –"He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He hoped his hands wouldn't start to shake. He usually wasn't the most confident guy when it came to women, but this was Caitlin, he couldn't blow it. "You might should've just ask." Oh God, he couldn't believe he said that. It was his voice, but he felt someone else was doing the speaking for him. And what was his mouth doing? Was he smirking? He felt like he was smirking.

 _Tomato_. That was the first word coming to her mind. Her head must have looked like a tomato. Sure, she was the one playing the ball right back, but she didn't expect that response from him. The way he looked at her, eyes darkened, almost hungry. Subconsciously she licked her lips. Her hands wandered over his chest. She looked up. The next move was crucial. She had to send him the right signal. Wait, what was the right signal? She felt like awkward-High School Caitlin again, not sure how to act around the guy she liked.

"Cait." His voice was husky, smooth. Not that he planned any of that, but just looking at her suddenly made him feel like he could do anything.

"Barry." Oh wow. She might have been confused about her feelings before, but right now in that dark hotel hall, she saw clearly for the first time in months.

He leaned closer. Screw everything. Stop thinking about it and just do it.

She could feel his hands under her shirt, his fingers running along her stomach. If normal people had butterflies she now had pterodactyls. _Dinosaurs, really?_ He really messed her up right now.

His lips briefly brushed hers. So soft, so warm, so meant to be.

Her hand found its way around his neck, she needed to pull him closer. She was sure by now that this wasn't a crush or even _liking,_ this was lo-

"Couldn't sleep either?"

They almost jumped apart.

Joe. In the hallway. Right behind them. A cup of something in his hand.

"Joe…Joe…what….huh?" Barry was lost for words, which certainly was a new one.

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no, no, no." Caitlin waved her hands. This wasn't what she had in mind for the rest of the night. She glanced at Barry, sensing the same frustration in him. This wasn't what he had in mind for the rest of the night either.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" Barry asked, finally able to sound firm and normal.

Joe lifted his cup up. "Needed some hot chocolate. Laced with a little something if you know what I mean." He sighed. "Your father likes to stretch out in his sleep." Was all Joe added before slowly making his way back to his room, leaving Barry and Caitlin alone once again.

"That was weird." Barry said and she nodded.

"Hey uhm…" She started, the moment was gone but that didn't mean the next one wouldn't wait right around the corner. "There's an ice rink nearby and I brought my ice skates and maybe we could go tomorrow…just you and me."

He smiled. "I'd love that." There was only one problem, if there was one thing Barry Allen truly sucked at, it was ice skating.

* * *

"Dude, why are you up so early?" Cisco groaned, his head somehow under his pillow.

Barry was putting on his boots. "I'm going ice skating with Caitlin." _Or ice falling,_ he added silently, already thankful for his quick healing.

"What?" Cisco immediately set up, only to feel a sudden wave of dizziness.

"You okay?" Barry asked, an eyebrow raised.

Cisco grabbed for the water bottle on his nightstand. "Yeah, just a headache. I think I sleep-vibed."

Barry's second eyebrow followed the first. "That's a thing now?"

Cisco shrugged. "Apparently. Just saw Joe, sitting on something metallic and it looked like icicles were coming out of his nose."

"Maybe you just had a weird dream." Barry slipped into his warm jacket.

"Back to the point." Cisco stood up, putting his hands to his hips. "You can't just go ice skating. You wanted to hit the piste with Joe and me. You promised to teach me how to use that thing!" He launched for his brand new snowboard.

"Cisco…" He didn't want to stand him up, but in this case he had no other choice. What happened or rather _almost_ happened last night wasn't letting go of him for a second. He had her in his arms, he almost kissed her, _wanted_ to kiss her more than anything in the world. And more. Yes, he admitted it to himself, they probably wouldn't had stopped at kissing, not how they felt last night and this time he was pretty convinced she felt the same way. He saw it in her eyes right before Joe interrupted them. "Why don't you and Joe go ahead and I'll meet you there later on? You could do some warm up." He suggested innocently.

Cisco seemed to think about it for a second. "Fine." He fell back on his bed. "But just because I'm your best friend and personal wingman."

Barry smiled. "Thanks man."

* * *

Iris cough was getting worse, Caitlin got seriously worried.

"I should stay here with you." Her ice skates were already swung over her shoulder, she wore her Flash keychain as a necklace now. Time to show him once and for all what she felt, in case she didn't make herself clear last night. She handed Iris a new box of tissues but her thoughts kept drifting away. She could still feel his hand on her bare stomach. His touch was nothing she ever experienced before and she wanted more. _Needed more._

"Go!" Iris urged. "You can't help me here." She managed a small smile.

A knock on the door and a second later Barry's head popped in. "Morning." He said offering a smile to Iris and a grin to Caitlin.

He walked over to Iris's bedside and kissed her head. "Not feeling any better?"

"No, but would you do me a favor and tell my dad I'm still asleep and he should just go and have fun?"

Caitlin sat down on Iris's bed. She exchanged a quick, worried look with Barry. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Iris knew she wasn't exactly acting rational, but she was pretty sure she was having a fever now so rationality be damned. "He worked so hard for months, he deserves to relax a little and can't do that when I'm sick. Barry please."

Oh that look. She was giving him those large puppy dog eyes with that sugary sweet tone in her voice and he was a lost cause. She got him what that since they were kids and he still wasn't immune to it. "Fine, but I will ask my dad to keep an eye on you."

That was a compromise she could live with. "Something else." She sat up and reached her hands out. "Give me your cell phones."

"Our phones?" Caitlin asked irritated.

Iris nodded. "No interruptions for you today."

They exchanged another look before handing their phones in, hoping they wouldn't regret it later on.

* * *

It took all of Cisco's energy to convince Joe that Iris would be fine and they could leave to have some fun. He didn't feel particular good about it, but he knew that arguing with Iris West had no point, if that woman wanted something she got it.

So they walked through the snow, packed with Cisco's new snowboard and Joe's skis, making their way to the ski run.

It was a lovely weather. Snow was softly falling down, but the sun didn't hide between the clouds. A soft cold, yet surprisingly pleasant wind was softly blowing and Cisco enjoyed breathing in the fresh mountain air.

"It is truly a winter wonderland!" He remarked. "My family never went on winter vacation." He told Joe. "We always just hit it south, go to the beach."

Children were running past them, throwing snow balls at each other. One little boy was wearing a Flash cap, while another had the matching earmuffs.

Joe smiled softly. Sometimes it was hard to believe that his son had his own collection of merchandise.

"I should have some copyrights." Cisco muttered under his breath. "I came up with the whole Flash look."

Joe didn't comment on that, he just shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes. "There's the ski lift." He pointed ahead.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin stumped through the snow landscape, their hands loosely entangled. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So, what's the deal with the ice skating?" Barry asked, his eyes however fixed on the keychain around her neck. If that wasn't an obvious signal he didn't know what was.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Ever since you mentioned it you have this gleam in your eyes and when you talk about it your voice gets a little bit higher than usually. That only happens when you love something."

She was astonished. He always noticed those little details about her, little quirks no one else seemed to care about. "Back home in Pittsburgh, my Mom, aunt, cousin and I used to go ice skating every day during the winter." She caught a snowflake with her hand. "It was our ritual. I loved it so much."

"You miss home?"

"Sometimes." She confessed. "But I love my life in Central City. At Star Labs. With the team. With _you._ " Her eyes gleamed, her voice got just a tad higher.

* * *

Iris sat in front of the fireplace in the common room of their hotel. She was wrapped in a warm blanket, a cup of tea in her hand. Henry sat next to her, taking her temperature.

"Fever." He said, looking up to Harry and Jesse who both were on their way out to check out the area.

Iris coughed again.

"That doesn't sound good." Henry said with concern.

She forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." That was Harry speaking.

"There's a small village down the mountain." Henry said, "We should get some antibiotics."

Iris wanted to protest but just got a warning look from Harrison.

Jesse got her phone. "I call Barry, he should get it in a couple of minutes."

"He doesn't have his phone with him." Iris explained, she wanted her friends to have a good time, no one should worry about her and her stupid cold. Truth to be told however, she felt horrible.

"Wait a second." Henry briefly disappeared into the room he shared with Joe and came back holding a map. He lay it out on the table. "If I take the short cut through the forest it should take about two hours to get the medicine and get back here." He looked outside the window. "If the weather stays like this."

Iris grabbed his hand. "Henry, I appreciate that but –"

"No buts, Iris." He interrupted her. "That is your vacation, too. Besides I wouldn't be a good doctor if I didn't help you."

"I'm coming with you." Harrison said, briefly looking at Jesse who approved with a nod. She sat down next to Iris, patting her back. "And I'm staying right here with you."

This time Iris didn't protest, she was glad she had friends who cared so deeply. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Joe and Cisco climbed into the ski lift. It was unsteady. _Very unsteady._

Cisco looked down when it started to moved and gulped. Being cool on the snowboard sounded well before, except for he didn't consider what it would take to go up the piste first. "Did I ever mention that open heights are not my favorite thing?"

"Relax, nothing will happen." Joe hoped he sounded convincing enough, because he wasn't a fan of heights either.

Suddenly a shake, and unidentified noise and the lift stopped, mid-air.

"This is normal, right?" Cisco asked, already in a panic.

Of course it wasn't.

An announcement was made through the loudspeakers. The only words Cisco got were _sorry_ , _technical difficulty, we are trying_ and most of all _don't panic._

Well, it was a little too late for that.

* * *

Caitlin put her skates on while Barry rented some for himself. He was getting nervous, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her, especially now when things finally started to evolve between them, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

He watched the people on the ice. Children having fun, couples in intimate togetherness. He wanted to skate with Caitlin, hold her hand, look like those couples, but first he had to learn how not to fall. Sure, he could probably use his powers, but that wouldn't be the same.

"You okay?" She asked him, "You look like someone just shot you with a cold gun."

He laughed nervously. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow, her face telling him in a strict voice _'are you kidding me?'_

She crossed her arms, waiting for him to tell her the truth. He sighed, she always saw right through him. "I can't skate. I pretty much suck at it." He confessed. It wasn't on par with football, but still pretty bad.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He shrugged. "You were so happy and excited and I didn't want to ruin that. Besides, it is nice for a first date."

"First date?" She grabbed his hand.

"Eh…" he didn't realize he said it until she repeated it. "Not that we need one, because we pretty much know everything about each other, people know when they're in a relationship for years." Great, now he started to ramble.

"Still has a nice ring to it." She said and he agreed. It did. "I can teach you how to skate." She pulled him along with her and he let her. If she was with him, he felt he could conquer the world, so a little bit of ice couldn't be all that evil.

* * *

The forest looked like a picture from magazine. It was untouched, silent, only snow and trees.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" Harrison asked Henry who was a couple of meters before him, looking like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Sure. The map says so." He could read a map, but he would kill for a GPS now. Unfortunately their phones stopped working the second they entered the woods, what a typical, clichéd incident.

"Give me that!" Harry roughly took the map away. Henry was indeed right. They left the main path, a short cut of the short cut according to the map and by now they should've passed an old hunting cabin, except there wasn't one. Just more tress and more snow and Harry was convinced if they would go further and snowing didn't stop soon, they wouldn't be able to walk through it anymore. "Something is not right." He mumbled. "Are you sure this one up to date?"

"It was the only one I could find." Henry said, but he wasn't so sure anymore. It was an old map, but the area shouldn't have changed much. This was a forest after all.

The snow fell down heavier than before. Harry looked at his cell phone, still no reception. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Let's just move on. We'll find our way." Henry sounded positive enough but Harrison wasn't sure if that was just false hope simple stupidity. He had a bad feeling about going deeper into the woods.

* * *

To say Barry was clumsy on the ice was an understatement. It was like saying that the Trickster was just a little bit crazy.

He was standing at the side, trying hard not to fall down. Caitlin felt sorry for him, even though a tiny part of her wanted to laugh.

"How can you be so good a snowboarding and yet have no balance on the ice?" She asked. He looked at her like a frightened little puppy and it was adorable.

"Ice and I just don't get along. I like snow so much better."

A small laugh escaped her.

"Bad pun, totally not intended."

She leaned closer. "You can walk on water, but ice skating brings you down?" She whispered into his ear.

She then slid away, looking light as a feather on the ice. She winked at him before making a pirouette.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her as she danced with her skates on. She was like princess, graceful and absolutely beautiful.

"Come on." She reached out her hand. "I promise I won't let go."

He took her hand, trusting her more than he ever trusted anyone in his entire life. It just felt right. It felt meant to be.

* * *

Iris sneezed and pulled her blanket closer to her body.

"Maybe we should get you back to bed." Jesse suggested.

Iris shook her head. She couldn't get outside, so the least she could do on her vacation was enjoying the huge, warm fireplace. "It's okay."

Jesse looked at the big, old wooden clock on the wall. "They should be back by now." She said more to herself than to Iris. "I hope my Dad and Dr. Allen are alright."

"I'm sure they're fine." Iris West, always the positive one, even when sick. "Can I ask you a question?" Iris sensed Jesse's concern, so she decided to change the topic. Besides she needed something to distract her from her aching throat and running nose.

"Sure."

Iris hesitated for a second. "Why do you spend so much time in our world? I mean, all I heard about yours is full of wonders. You have Atlantis on the surface."

Jesse looked surprised at the question, like she had expected anything but that. "I don't really know." She never thought much about it. First it was because of her father and his work with Team Flash and because her world always reminded her of Zoom and the horrible time she spent has his captive, but now, she had no idea. She had her studies, but thought about just taking classes on Earth-1. She found friends here, a new life. "Too many bad memories, I guess."

"You mean Zoom?" Iris knew it was a sensitive topic for her. She didn't get to know Jesse as well as the rest of the Team did yet, because she mostly spent her days at Star Labs, but she liked her and wanted to try.

"Among others." Jesse looked absentmindedly into the fire. There was something mesmerizing about the flames, like they were showing her images from her past. "Don't get me wrong, my Dad always made sure I had a comfortable life. I love him very much, always have, but he was a workaholic. Then my Mom left and we needed to be on our own. We managed, but not without paying our prizes." She took a deep breath. "And then Zoom. It was a nightmare. Sometimes I still wake up, screaming because I dreamed about him. He was so close that I could hear his voice in my ear, feel his breath on my cheek…" She shivered.

Iris grabbed her hand.

For a second Jesse pulled away, before giving into the touch. She wasn't sure what to make of Iris yet. They were not exactly friends, more associates having the same group of friends, so that gentle gesture surprised her.

"I wanted to run away so many time." Iris confessed. She never told anybody about this, not even Barry. "So much happened and sometimes I wasn't sure I could take all that pain anymore. Especially after…" She glanced at her ring finger, it was empty. Sometimes she fantasized about all the 'what ifs' that could have been.

"Caitlin told me your fiancé was killed. I'm sorry."

"Eddie gave his own life to save us all." Her face was burning. She wasn't entirely sure if that was her fever or just all that emotions she tried to push away so hard that just kept crawling back into her heart.

"He was a hero."

Iris laughed with a sad tone in her voice. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't. I wish he would still be here, as my husband, father of my children."

Deep down Jesse admired Iris. She had been through so much herself and yet she wasn't running, she was still there with all of her memories, the good and the bad, fighting, moving on, trying to live her life.

"I envy you."

This time it was Iris who looked surprised. "What?"

"Not that you lost the man you loved, that is terrible." _Damn,_ she thought. Sometimes she could sound so insensitive, she got that from her dad. "I mean that you found someone you loved so much that you wanted to build a future with him. I don't think I've ever been in love that much."

"Oh." Iris didn't know what to reply. Eddie was unexpected. When she first met him she never thought he would become _that man_ for her, but he did. Despite future prophecies and confused feelings it had been him and still was. She was open to finding a new love, but no one would ever replace him.

"And I really think you are so strong. How you deal with it."

"You're strong too." Iris said with a smile. "Coming here is not running away from your problems, it is just you finding another way to live your life." She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment. She saw Eddie's face in front of her. Handsome, smiling, his eyes promising security and love. It felt good talking about him, she hadn't done it in a while.

Jesse meanwhile inhaled Iris's words. Maybe she wasn't running. Maybe Iris was right. "I'd like it here." She said. "My dad seems happy, he is in a better mood ever since he started working with you. And I like the people here. Caitlin, Barry and…" She bit her lip. "Cisco."

What was that? Iris caught the little slip Jesse had when she mentioned Cisco. So that was interesting.

"And you." Jesse added. "I like being around you."

Being sick had a function after all, Iris thought. She bonded with a new friend. "Likewise."

* * *

 _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._

It was the mantra Joe repeated over and over again for the past three hours. _Three hours._ They were stuck in that stupid lift and it didn't seem like anything would happen soon. On the top of it all the snow was getting worse, in fact Joe was pretty convinced that a storm was coming up. Cisco next to him was babbling random stuff he stopped paying attention to about an hour ago. It was his way to deal with the fear of falling down.

"Barry will find us." Cisco said. "He said he would meet us here, so he will eventually find us and rescue us." It was the one hope he held onto.

Joe was pretty convinced Barry wouldn't show this time. He was finally alone with Caitlin and Cisco and his snowboard were probably the last things on his mind right now. He may acted nonchalant the night before, but he was fully aware of what what he walked into.

Cisco's teeth chattered. "Joe…I'm cold. Like very cold. Like cold gun cold."

"And what do you expect me to do? Light a fire?" His cell phone was dead, so was Cisco's. They had nothing with them except the skiing equipment and despite their warm clothes the cold was getting to them. They needed to get down or they would freeze up there.

Nothing new came over the loudspeakers. Joe figured people down there must have had problems with the weather and that's why nothing happened to get them down.

Cisco put his head on Joe's shoulder.

Joe raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Body temperature. Should keep us warm."

Great, now he had to cuddle with Cisco.

* * *

"Do you think we passed that tree already?" Henry asked.

Harrison didn't response. The soft snow fall turned slowly into a blizzard. They couldn't see anything anymore, their eyes hurt and their feet were so cold that they could barely feel them. And yet they were still in that stupid forest. They should've found their way to the village by now. Henry was now pretty sure that the map he found was the most inaccurate map ever created by mankind and that they were completely lost. Harrison just got more silent by the hour.

"Wells?" He yelled now, thinking Harrison just didn't hear him.

"Shut up, Allen." His voice sounded harsh, yet there was something else. Something that sounded like fear.

Henry made his way towards him, shielding his eyes with his hands. "What's your problem?" Barry liked this guy, but Henry had a hard time understanding why. Yes he was a brilliant scientist and maybe he wasn't a serial killer like the other Wells they met, but he could be just as arrogant and unpleasant. Maybe even more so.

Harry pointed straight forward. At first Henry couldn't see anything between the trees and the snow, until something moved.

"What the…?"

Harrison put his hand on Henry's mouth, shutting him up. "No hasty movement."

"Is that a bear?" Henry hissed. "They hibernate during winter. And here shouldn't be any bears."

"Maybe that one didn't get the memo." Harry said sarcastically. "There's a wild park close by. Maybe it escaped."

"What are we gonna do now?" Henry usually wasn't afraid of bears. As long as he could watch them in a zoo of course.

Harrison wasn't an expert. This was a new situation for him as well. "We slowly turn around and move in the other direction. He might not even see us." Hopefully he didn't bring any friends.

Henry agreed and they carefully walked away. It was hard getting through the thick snow. It worked almost like quicksand.

A roar.

"I think he saw us." Henry gulped, wishing his son would be there. "Any new plan?"

The bear was looking at them now, he was gigantic.

"Run." Harry said and grabbed Henry's arm. "Just run!"

* * *

Barry's left leg was moving forwards, while his right leg was stuck behind, it looked hilarious. Caitlin tried hard not to laugh at first, but seeing Barry, the powerful Flash like that was simply hysterical.

"I'm so sorry." She squeaked in between laughter.

"Just go ahead. I don't blame you. I'd laugh about myself if I weren't trying not to fall down."

They were the last people on the ice. A blizzard was hitting the mountain and people were getting back to the hotel or their cabins.

Caitlin and Barry however didn't pay attention to their surroundings. They did notice that it got windier and more snow was falling down, but their time together let them forget the outside world.

"One leg after the other." Caitlin said. "Come and get me."

Why was this happening to him? He slowly moved forward, feeling like Pinocchio still on his strings. _One leg after the other._

It looked so easy when she did it. She was practically flying and he acted like a giant klutz.

She reached both of her hands out. "You can do it!"

She still had faith in him, he at least had to try.

One deep breath and go.

It worked. He moved, shaky and clumsily, but at least he moved.

She cheered him on. "You're doing fine."

He looked up and smiled at her, big mistake. As soon as his eyes left his feet he started to stumble.

"Barry!" She skated towards him, trying to stabilize him, but too late. It felt like the world started to move in slow motion.

He was falling towards her, her arms were wide open. If he would fall like that he would crash into her and she would break down under his weight. He could hurt her.

For Caitlin everything moved too fast. Barry was falling and she tried to catch him. Next thing she knew was that they were lying in the snow, her on top of him.

"What?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"I thought no powers." She made no attention to move off of him. She enjoyed the closeness.

He reached out his hand and softly stroked her hair away. "I couldn't let you fall."

"Too late." She whispered.

He needed a moment to understand the double meaning behind her words.

She leaned down, her lips almost touching his. "Are you falling with me?" Her voice sounded hopeful and desperate at the same time. It was such a vulnerability only people in love would feel.

"Everyday." He met her lips, pressing their bodies closer together. It felt so good. Feeling her, tasting her, exploring her.

"Barry." She said in between kisses. "I think we're in the middle of a storm."

He pulled away and they started to laugh. They didn't notice.

He kissed her again. "Maybe we should continue that back at the hotel." He put his arms under her legs, she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Ready?"

Her answer was another kiss.

It was a little bit harder to run through the blizzard, but they quickly made it to the hotel, back to Barry's room.

Their jackets and shoes were quickly kicked off and Caitlin found herself on the bed, Barry hovering over her kissing her hard.

He pushed her shirt over her head. "You're freezing." She whispered as he kissed down her neck.

"I'm not." At least she didn't notice how cold she actually was.

She pushed his shirt up and it landed on the floor next to hers. She sat up a bit and grinned. She slowly pushed him aside. He reached a point where he let her do whatever she wanted.

"Caitlin." He breathed.

He found himself on his back now. She elegantly swung her legs over him, now she was on the top. She leaned down and placed hot kisses down his chest and his stomach.

His hands caressed her back. She shivered. He didn't want her to stop kissing him but he did anyways. "You're so cold, you get sick."

She groaned. Even now he was looking out for her. "Maybe a hot shower first." She rolled off of him. "Even though I don't want to." She got up and pouted, while making her way to the bathroom. On her way she unclasped her bra, letting him stare at her exposed back.

"I could always join you." He half joked as he sunk back into his pillow. He couldn't believe what almost happened. What probably would still happen later on.

She was so beautiful, so stunning. And the way she touched him, kissed him, he never felt anything like it before.

She didn't say anything about his comment and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower went on. "Barry?" She called and her head popped back into the room.

"Yeah?"

She reached her hand out, like she did on the ice before. "Coming?" She bit her lip, her voice sounding seductive. She actually did _that._ She couldn't believe she had the courage to do that, to ask him to join her. According to his shocked face he didn't believe it either.

"What?" He didn't expect any response, let alone this one.

She didn't take his eyes off of him. Sometimes you had to take a risk.

He waited for a moment, making sure she actually meant what she said and didn't mess around. Judging by the look in her eyes she was being serious, very serious.

Caitlin thought he wouldn't do it. That it was taking things too far, too soon. She wanted to turn away, hiding under the hot water and forgetting what she just asked him, when suddenly her back was pressed against a wall, drops of water dripping down on her.

Her hands were lifted up, pressed against the wall above her. His lips were kissing down her collarbone.

She briefly looked down. Their clothes were completely gone now.

"Barry." She moaned. His hands let go of hers and suddenly all over her body. She touched his back, pressing him closer. He was _doing things_ to her. _Very good things._ "Oh, we should stay out in a storm more often."

He chuckled as he kissed his way up again. "Definitely." His lips found hers again.

She laughed. This wasn't exactly how she imagined their vacation would go, but it was so much better than anything she ever thought about.

* * *

"Barry won't come." Cisco said.

Joe could have told him that hours ago, but he didn't want to destroy the little piece of hope he still had left. But yeah, Barry would most definitely not come to save them.

"I can't feel my butt anymore." Cisco complained. Actually he was pretty sure he couldn't feel anything anymore. There was just the cold. He looked at Joe, tiny icicles were coming out of his nose. So he did dream-vibe the night before. Just great.

"I love you, Joe."

Joe wanted to raise his eyebrows, but they were frozen. "What?" His lips didn't move much either, so he could barely communicate anymore.

"Just wanted to tell you that before we die."

Cisco was being a tad overly dramatic, but Joe was used to it. "Not. Die."

Cisco snuggled closer against him. "This place is Hoth, Joe."

Why was Cisco the one who could still talk? Joe didn't have an answer, he just blamed the universe or the blizzard or Mother Nature or whoever was responsible.

"Shut. Up."

"But when I talk, I feel warm. Or at least I think so." Cisco explained. "Besides, you can't talk so I'll have to do it for both of us."

Joe screamed inside.

"I wanted to learn how to snowboard to impress Jesse." He confirmed. "I really like her and I think she likes me back." The lift shook heavily in the storm. Cisco screamed and squeezed Joe's almost frozen hand way to hard. "And now I can never tell her because we will die here. I mean that is so unfair."

Another icy blast.

"I never gave you a superhero name, Joe. But I think you deserve one even without powers. How about –"

A metallic noise. The lift started to movie. After hours being trapped it finally moved. Joe wanted to cry of joy, but his tears froze before they even left the eye.

Cisco cheered. "We will live!"

* * *

Iris opened her eyes. She fell asleep in front of the fireplace. "How long was I out?" She asked Jesse who was nipping at a cup of hot chocolate.

"Half an hour."

Iris stretched her arms. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it. You need to rest to get better."

Iris looked at the clock. "Are Henry and your dad still not back?" She asked concerned.

Jesse shook her head. She slowly started to freak it out. "They should have been back hours ago. There's a blizzard outside."

Iris tried to stand up, but every bone in her body hurt and her head was spinning. "Where's Barry? He needs to find them."

Jesse shrugged. She had no idea. She turned her head to the door and a little scream escaped her throat.

Iris turned around as well. "Dad?" She asked slightly shocked.

There were Cisco and Joe, covered in snow, unable to move their faces.

"What happened?" She asked.

Joe moved as quickly as he could to the fireplace, dragging Cisco along. Just now the girls noticed that their arms were linked.

"Frozen. Together." Joe managed to say.

"Oh my God." She exclaimed and got them two additional blankets from the reception.

Cisco trembled. "Thanks…"

She smiled sympathetically. At least the two of them where back. Still, her father and Henry were still messing and they had no idea what Caitlin and Barry were doing either.

"I ordered some hot tea." Iris told her father. "You'll be fine."

Cisco slowly detached himself from Joe. "I think I start to feel my butt again."

Jesse giggled and he blushed.

Joe moved his arms around. He was finally free. He then glanced at Iris who still didn't look all that good. "Baby, I'm worried about you."

"My Dad and Dr. Allen wanted to get some medicine, they're lost ever since." Jesse explained.

"And Barry?" Joe asked.

Iris shook her head.

Cisco got up, still walking clumsily. "I'll check our room. Maybe he got back and you didn't notice. I need a hot shower anyways."

Joe agreed. He needed it as well. "Quick shower and if Harrison and Henry are not back by then, we'll go looking for them."

That wasn't exactly what Cisco had in mind, but he didn't dare to disagree. He would literally do anything but going out into the storm again, but looking at Jesse's worried face he knew he had no choice. Hopefully Barry would show up soon.

* * *

Barry lay on his bed, wrapped in a towel. He had a lazy smile on his face. _That just happened. Under the steamy shower._

Suddenly the door opened and Cisco marched inside.

"You!" He pointed at Barry. "Where have you been?"

Barry needed a moment to process. Then it hit him. He forgot about Cisco and Joe and the snowboard. "Oh crap. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Cisco kicked his boots off and sat down on his bed. "Joe and I had a near death experience on the lift and you took a shower!"

"Yeah…." Barry smiled innocently, hoping he wouldn't blush. "I'm…"

"You know I really love that shirt." A voice suddenly said from the bathroom. "I think it's mine now." Caitlin walked into the room, wearing a flannel shirt of Barry's, drying her hair with a fluffy white towel of her own.

She didn't notice Cisco at first and jumped on the bed, her fingers immediately running along Barry's bare chest. "Except of course you want to take it back right away."

"Oh no, no, no!"

She turned around, Cisco sat on his bed, eyes wide open.

"Cisco!" she screeched.

Barry shook his head. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation.

"You!" He pointed at Barry. "And you!" Pointing at Caitlin now, "Under the shower, while I almost died?" He fell back on his bed, grabbing a pillow and burying his head under it. "Someone please give me some acid. I need to burn my eyes out."

Caitlin leant against Barry's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on it, while laughing. "We're sorry."

"I can also never use that shower again." Cisco groaned.

* * *

Harrison and Henry found the hunting cabin after all. It wasn't where it was supposed to be, but at least they escaped the bear.

"You think it's gone by now?" Henry peered outside, but it was too stormy too see anything.

"Don't know." Harry grunted and tried to get a fire started. "We should stay in here anyways. We will never find our way back through the blizzard."

Henry sat down on a wooden chair and rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry. This was a terrible idea."

"You didn't make me come along. I wanted to." Harrison sat down on a chair opposite him. He gave up on the fire.

They sat there for a while in silence.

"It must be hard for you to look at me." Harrison said all of sudden. "I look like the man who killed your wife." Technically he knew that it wasn't the other Harrison Wells who killed Nora Allen, Barry told him about everything that happened, yet his face was the one associated with it.

"It wasn't you." Henry said. "I will say that I don't know what to think about you. My son trusted someone with that face before and got burned."

"You're just looking out for him."

Henry leaned back. "He can look out for himself." Sometimes it was hard to admit it, but it was the truth. Barry didn't need his father to keep him save anymore, he could do that all by himself. He was an adult, a hero nevertheless. He lived his own life.

"You're still doing it. That's what all parents do."

Henry smiled. "You raised your daughter pretty well."

"Yeah." They fell back into their silence for a while, but this time it was less uncomfortable. Harrison knew that Henry didn't get the chance to raise Barry he way wanted, that he grew up with Joe as a father figure for fifteen years of his life, so he wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Barry is a lot like you. Positive, kind, helping others."

It was the nicest thing someone had said to Henry in a long time and it stunned him that Harrison Wells was the person to tell him.

"He is a lot like his mother too."

"Jesse's mother left us. It was my fault, I didn't appreciate her enough. Work came first."

"I'm still sorry."

Harrison gave him a nod. "Me too."

"I can't stay long at one place since they released me." Henry said then. He had a hard time talking about the effect prison had on him. He wanted to talk to Barry or even Joe, but there was a knot inside of him, holding him back. "That's why I travel a lot."

"Understandable."

"So thank you, for looking out for Barry as well, for helping him."

Harrison suddenly laughed. "We're trapped in a hunting cabin, during a blizzard and a bear is after us."

Henry started to laugh as well. "Such things only happen in movies."

Wells suddenly got an idea. He opened the cardboards in the cabin, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

After a while Harrison snapped his fingers. "Found some!"

"Found what?"

He presented Henry two glasses and a bottle. "Scotch."

Henry laughed again. "Blizzard, Bear and Booze. Sounds legit."

Harry poured some into each glass and handed it to his companion. "Cheers, my friend."

They clicked glasses. "Cheers!"

* * *

"So, our dads are missing?" Barry asked Jesse, his arms crossed.

She nodded. "They went to get antibiotics for Iris and never returned."

Barry clenched his fists. They shouldn't have left their phones at the hotel.

Iris put her head into her hands. "This is all my fault."

Joe wrapped his arm around her. "No, it's not baby."

"I'm gonna find them." Barry promised and got his jacket.

Caitlin wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Be careful." She said and quickly kissed his lip. With a _whoosh_ sound he was gone.

"When did that happen?" Joe asked, nodding towards Caitlin.

Iris shrugged, but could barely hide a grin. "Don't know."

Cisco sat down next to him. "Believe me, you don't _want_ to." The ski lift didn't traumatize him after all. Towels and showers and flannel shirts did.

* * *

Even for Barry it was hard to see through the storm. "Dad!" He yelled. "Harry!" Of course no one answered, they wouldn't be able to hear him.

 _Roar!_

He turned around. A bear was staring at him, his prank lifted up. "Shit!" The bear didn't move any further. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

 _Roar!_

"I'm talking to a bear." Barry said to himself. "Okay buddy, I hope you didn't eat my dad." He scratched his head, not sure what to do. "I guess you'll be fine…"

 _Roar!_

"Okay then." He speeded away.

* * *

"And then I punched that Atlantean in the face!" Harry imitated what looked like boxing move and almost fell down.

Henry bawled. "I can't believe Atlantis exists in your world."

"Well, the Kardashian's exist in your world." Harry said and handed him another glass. They moved on to vodka. Turned out that the hunting cab may had no electricity and that the fireplace didn't work, but at least it was stoked with alcohol.

"A toast!" Henry said and stood on his chair. It was very shaky. "To the bear!"

Harry raised his glass. "And the blizzard!"

"And to bonds…" Henry giggled and fell off his chair.

Harry laughed and helped him back up. They were beyond feeling pain. "We should sing a song!"

"Yes!" Henry agreed. " _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very sparkly nose…"_

"Stop!" Harry put his hand on Henry's mouth. "It's….it's shiny…" He almost whispered and then laughed loudly again.

"Shiny?" Henry suddenly loved that word. "Haha, shiny."

"You said _sparkly,_ but his nose was _shiny._ "

Henry put his arm around Harrison. "What would I do without you?"

They started the song again. " _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. And of you ever saw it, you would even say it glows."_

"What the hell is going on here?" The door flung open, Barry stood right in front of them, looking irritated.

"My son!" Henry quickly hugged him.

"My hero!" Harry joined the hug.

Barry gently pushed them away. "What happened to you?" He couldn't believe what he saw and much less what he smelled. "Are you drunk?" They were worried about those two and they got drunk in a cabin the woods.

"Barry, Barry." Henry pulled him closer. "Did you know that Rudolph had a _shiny_ nose?"

"He said it was _sparkly_!" Harry laughed and poured some more vodka into his glass.

Barry wanted the bear back. The bear was less unusual than this sight. He grabbed both men by the arms. "This stays here." He took the bottle from Harrison. "And we're going back."

* * *

Henry and Harry were snoring on the sofa in the community room, arm in arm.

Jesse put a blanket over them. "I can't believe they got lost _and_ drunk."

Cisco pulled his phone out. It was finally working again. He immediately took some pictures. "This is beautiful. I have an eternal leverage whenever Harry decides to be a meanie again." He turned the camera around, so that he was in a picture with them. "Selfie time."

Caitlin sat on the other couch, snuggled against Barry, his arm was wrapped around her. Joe handed them both Santa-shaped cups.

"Some eggnog. Not as good as Grandma Esther's but it'll do."

"Thanks Joe." Barry said and then placed a soft kiss on Caitlin's head.

Iris put her head on her father's lap. He began put his hand on her forehead. "You're not burning up anymore."

Jesse smiled. "My good company cured her."

Iris smiled right back at her.

"We're still getting you some medicine tomorrow." Barry promised.

She nodded.

Cisco sat down next to Jesse, their shoulders touching.

Caitlin took Barry's hand and entangled it with hers. "This is nice." She said sleepily. "All of us together." She briefly glanced at new best friends Harry and Henry, "more or less."

Barry chuckled. "Vacation was a good idea after all."

"Oh yes." Cisco agreed. "And tomorrow we can try out those super awesome modified sleighs I pimped."

They watched the fire slowly burn down, sharing stories and laughing until way past midnight. Christmas vacation was indeed the best idea they had in a very long time.


	7. The One Where Cisco Got Possessed

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm terribly sorry this update took so long. My cold came back and it got worse. I couldn't do anything for a coupke of days, let alone concentrating on writing. For anybody who is wondering, the one shots will continue 'til the end of December and not stop on Christmas.**

 **So, this one is different. Like completely bananas. I asked my friend Jessica for a prompt as a little extra Christmas present and I basically got this: _"Cisco possessed by something. As an evil elf. Banter with Harry and pop culture refrences. Captain Cold and Cold puns. Team Flash preparing for Christmas."_ Besides we both love GoldenVibe, so I added a little it of that.**

 **That was the hardest thing ever to come with, I think. Don't worry my dear _Snowbarry_ lovers there are still moments and goods for you and I sincerely hope I didn't screw this one up and you go with the insanity and what I made of it.**

 **Please leave some reviews as always :)**

 _ **This One is for you Jessica, hope you enjoy it and Merry Flash-mas!**_

* * *

 **The One Where Cisco Got Possessed By an Evil Christmas Tree**

 **Summary:** It's Christmas Eve in Central City and Team Flash just wants to spend a peaceful night together. However, when Cisco gets possessed by an evil entity it's on Barry to not only save his friend, but Christmas as well.

 **Couple (s):** established Barry and Caitlin, Cisco and Lisa

 **Words:** 8869

" _ **I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!"**_

 _Jackie Tyler, Doctor Who "The Christmas Invasion" (2005)_

"What the hell is this abomination?" Harrison asked, entering Star Labs.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "This is a Christmas tree Harry, duh."

Harrison couldn't believe his own eyes. He never saw a tree as ugly as this one. It was the opposite of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree, but still managed to look worse. It was gigantic, a mess of green fir needles and it reached everywhere. "What is this… _tree_ as you call it doing here?"

Cisco turned away from Harry and started to unpack a box of Christmas lights he found in the basement of the lab. "I had a vibe about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A vibe? About a Christmas tree?" He couldn't take his eyes away from _that thing._

Cisco shrugged. "It happens." It didn't usually happen. He had vibes about metahumans or sometimes catastrophes before they started to happen, but a tree was definitely unusual. Still, the first time he saw it, he knew it meant something. His vibes always meant something. He found the tree not far away from Star Labs and decided to take it with him. Maybe it was his good deed of the Christmas time, saving a poor, ugly old tree from his sorry existence.

"Get rid of it!" Harry ordered. "We don't need it here. We have a tree at the West's house…what is more than enough." He only muttered the last words. Christmas just wasn't his thing.

"You're the grinchiest Grinch to ever grinch on the face of the earth, Harry." Cisco snapped. It was their usual game. Even after years together as a team they still had that banter going on. Sometimes it was just harmless and friendly, sometimes a little bit more than that, much to the dismay of the rest of Team Flash.

Harrison wanted to shoot right back at Cisco when Barry _whooshed_ in.

"And our meta is at Iron Heights right where he belongs." He slipped quickly out of his costume and grabbed one of the special protein bars Caitlin made for him. Getting more powerful unfortunately also meant getting hungrier and the Christmas feast was still a couple of hours away.

"I told you to call him Mister Frost." Cisco insisted.

Barry waved his hands, mouthing a lazy 'yeah, yeah' when the Christmas tree caught his eye. "Yikes, what is that?"

"A Christmas tree!" Cisco almost yelled. "Seriously guys what is your problem?"

Much to Cisco's annoyance Harrison and Barry decided to ignore him and talked about anything but the tree.

"That was a very quick defeat, I must admit it amazes me how your powers still increase."

Barry blushed and scratched his cheek. "Well, I guess family life inspires me to be the best that I can."

Cisco decided to focus on his tree again. It suddenly shone in a bright red light, but only for a brief second. "Guys…" Cisco interrupted Barry's and Harrison's expressions of love and respect. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Barry asked.

Cisco chuckled nervously. "Nothing…" He was getting crazy right? Vibing about ugly trees? Seeing them glow? Yeah right. Maybe he was working too much and just needed a little time out. Christmas would be ideal for that. Lots of food, Grandma Esther's eggnog, Carols and presents. Just perfect. Still, he eyed the tree again, something felt off.

Barry took a look at his watch. "Geez! Gotta run, dry cleaner's close soon and I need to get our costumes!"

Cisco groaned. _Right, the costumes. That was still a thing tonight._

* * *

Caitlin opened the door to the West residence, not entirely sure how she managed to do that. She was carrying more stuff than any human should carry. Groceries, gift bags and obviously her –

"There you are!" Joe walked towards the door, the biggest smile Caitlin had ever seen on his face.

"Joe, hey. A little help here." She pointed at all the bags.

Joe reached his arms out. "Come to me, little Princess." He didn't even take a look at the bags, instead he took the five month old baby she was carrying off her arms.

"You look so cute." He told the child, who was wearing a green-red Christmas themed dress.

Caitlin sighed. "Never mind all the heavy stuff." She yelled after Joe, who was walking around the living room, using the worst case of baby talk she ever heard.

"Hey Caitlin." Wally waltzed into the room. Thank God. He immediately took some of the bags from her. "Sorry, you know how he gets when he sees her."

"The world disappears." Caitlin agreed with a smile. It was cute, she had to admit that. The moment Joe laid eyes on the little girl in his arms, he was totally smitten. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she couldn't even talk yet.

"Who is the sweetest little baby girl in the world?" He asked, "You are."

The baby started to smile at him and squeaked happily.

"Aw, look she's smiling ag Grandpa Joe. Who smiles at Grandpa Joe? You do!" He bobbed her up and down.

"Hmm." Iris appeared in the room, her arms crossed. "Hey _Grandpa Joe_. Remind me, weren't you going to check the Christmas lights on the front facade and roof, because they stopped working?"

"Uhm…but I…" He stuttered.

Iris shook her head and took the baby from his arms. "You take the lights, I'll my niece."

Joe turned around, accepting defeat and left the house. Iris pressed her cheek against her niece's. "If your dad is not gonna embarrass you when you're older, Grandpa sure will." She then looked up, smiling at Caitlin. "Did you rob a grocery store?"

Caitlin laughed as Wally carried the last bags inside. "Well, we decided for a feast and that's what we will do. Besides, between fighting metahumans, regular criminals and carrying for a baby 24/7, Barry eats even more than usual."

"Where is Barry?" Iris asked.

"There was an attack. He'll take care of it and then he Cisco and Harry will join us." She briefly explained.

"Okay then. And we will start cooking." Iris exclaimed motivated. "Take her, you're useless in the kitchen." She passed her niece on to Wally, who always looked a little bit helpless holding her and smiled nervously.

* * *

Barry was back at Star Labs in no time. "Costumes are here!" He waved with two costumes, one red and one green.

"Thank God, I'm no part of this." Harrison said, offering an evil grin to Cisco, who was basically buried under the mass of his Christmas abomination.

"It's not that bad." Barry said and made a face. He quickly changed into his costume, a bright red Santa outfit. He wore everything, from the hat to the boots, apart from the white beard. That thing was so scratchy he would save it for the last minute. "Ho, ho, ho." He laughed, trying to lower is voice as much as possible.

Cisco crawled out from under the tree. There was still something strange about it, an aura or something that just screamed evil. He just had no idea how to explain it without sounding like a complete dumbass.

He picked up his bright green costume and looked at it with distaste. "Barry, I can't wear that. I'll look ridiculous."

Barry adjusted his Santa's hat. "You didn't want the two part costume as Rudolph with Harry, an elf it is."

Cisco sighed. He already tried his best Will Farrell impression at home and even if he was pretty sure that throwing the line 'You sit on a throne of lies' at Harry whenever he sat down would be fun, that didn't take away the humiliation wearing that costume. Especially this year, his first Christmas with Lisa Snart as his official girlfriend. "Isn't it enough that you go as Santa?" He asked Barry, trying desperately to still get out his unfortunate destiny of Christmas joy.

Barry patted his back. "It's Amy's first Christmas and Caitlin insists. You know that we don't disagree when Caitlin insists."

That they could all agree on. Caitlin never raised her voice or anything, but she had a certain _passive demanding_ way to get what she wanted, especially when it involved her and Barry's newborn daughter.

"Cheer up, Cisco. You'll look adorable." Barry joked before leaving the room with Harry to get some last presents they kept at the lab.

Cisco stayed back with his tree, the creepiest tree in Central City he decided.

"Just you and me now, Groot."

The tree started to glow again.

Cisco rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple of times. The tree was still glowing, so he was definitely not imagining it. "Okay, weird." He took a step closer, probably not the wisest idea but curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey tree, nice tree." He slowly touched the branches. "Can you hear me?" It was a stupid question to ask a tree obviously, but after everything he had seen during the last couple of years, there was a slight possibility that thing might answer.

The glowing grew brighter.

Cisco couldn't help but stare into the light, it had a hypnotic effect on it. "So bright…" He said automatically and reached closer, almost hugging the tree. "So warm…"

He didn't notice it, but the light surrounding the tree expanded its reach. It cloaked him in.

"What…?" Cisco tried to pull away from the tree when he noticed what was going on, but it was too late, he couldn't move anymore.

* * *

As soon as Caitlin set foot into the kitchen, it was her personal kingdom. She grabbed an apron and immediately started to cut stuff. Carrots, onions, nothing was safe.

Iris watched her with amazement. She knew that Caitlin was a great cook, but even with that knowledge she was a little bit spooked by just how focused she was.

"I forgot something for the pie." Caitlin suddenly said.

"I can call Jesse and Lisa, they're out shopping for the last few ingredients anyways. The can get it." Iris said.

Caitlin looked pleased and got back to work.

"So…" Harry started as he and Barry carried a couple of bags back to the main part of the lab. "Santa, an elf, all this stuff…you put a lot of effort into Christmas this year."

"It's just…" Barry started but seemed to struggle with finding the right words. "Every Christmas since I've become the Flash some catastrophe hit us and this year, it being Amy's first Christmas and all, Cait just wants to make sure it will be perfect for her." Both of them were perfectly aware that their daughter was too young to probably even remember that day, still they needed it to be right, _too feel right._ They both grew up learning that Christmas was the time for family and love and their child should experience just that.

"I understand that." Harrison being a father himself knew what it meant to do everything to make a child feel happy, saved and loved.

They entered the main room, where Cisco was sitting on a revolving chair, turning around and around and around, giggling like a maniac. He also worse his elf costume which made the scene look even more bizarre.

Barry put the bags aside. "You okay, dude?"

Cisco didn't answer, he just continued giggling.

Barry exchanged a worried look with Harrison, before approaching Cisco once more. "Man, I'm glad you got in touch with your…inner elf, but don't you think you're overdoing it a bit? The giggling is kinda creepy."

Cisco stopped turning around. He go up from his chair and walked towards Barry, something otherworldly and clearly menacing in his eyes. "I'm Cisco!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "And I'm not." He giggled again.

"Cisco?" Barry was seriously concerned now. "Are you okay?" It was clear by now he was most certainly not okay, the question was what the hell was going on?

Harrison meanwhile dropped the bags he was carrying as well. "Stop the nonsense, Ramon. We don't have time for your childish behavior."

"Harry, I don't think –"Barry started but was interrupted when Cisco suddenly jumped on Harry.

"Harry is the Grinch! The Grinch! The Grinch! The Grinch!" He screeched, his hands on Harrison's collar.

"Are you mad?" He tried to push him away, but for some reason he seemed stronger than usual. "Barry!" He called.

Barry grabbed Cisco and easily pulled him off Harry and back into his chair. He just stared at them. "Flash!" He hissed. "Flasssshhhh." He started to laugh. It was a laugh none of them ever heard before, it was downright insane and strangely reminded Barry of the Trickster.

"He lost his mind. He completely lost his mind." Harry said, gasping for air. "I knew it would happen sooner or later –"

"Shut up." Barry interjected. "This is not Cisco, not the real one at least." He had seen enough metahumans to believe some of them could possess other people's minds, he had dealt with Grodd a couple of times after all. But if this was a metahuman attack, where was the meta hiding and how was he controlling Cisco? Barry had a bad feeling about this. Christmas could end up being a disaster again.

* * *

Wally's head popped into the kitchen, Amy crying on his arm. "Sorry to interrupt." He was clearly uncomfortable. "She just started crying and I don't know what to do."

Caitlin handed her cooking spoon to Iris and got rid of the apron. "I trust you with the gravy." She didn't say the words 'and don't mess it up' but to Iris it felt like she did. Caitlin in holiday perfection mode was probably one of the scariest things she ever witnessed.

"Roger!" She saluted and immediately felt stupid for doing so. It kind of just happened.

Wally handed Amy to Caitlin, relief on his face. Babies just freaked him out.

"Hey, sweetie." Caitlin said softly. "You're hungry, aren't you?" She quickly left the kitchen to feed her daughter. Stepping into the living room, she almost collided with Jesse and Lisa, who just came back from shopping.

"Oh geez, sorry Caitlin." Jesse apologized. "Are you and the little one alright."

Caitlin nodded. "We're fine. Right honey?"

"Hey, why is Joe hanging from the roof?" Lisa asked.

"He's is trying to fix he lights." Caitlin explained and turned her head around. "Wally!" She shouted, "I think your dad needs help or he will spend Christmas in a cast."

Wally ran out of the kitchen and to the door. "On it!"

"You haven't seen Barry or Cisco, have you?" Caitlin asked.

"Cisco is not here yet?" Lisa asked, biting her nails. She was grateful he invited her to spend Christmas Eve with his extended Flash family, still she felt a little bit out of place. They all seemed to accept her, but they met her as a villain and things like that are nothing people ever forget. It was new to her spending her time around people who do good for a living, let alone with a kind of functioning family, so she wanted to make sure that she didn't embarrass herself or drop a brick.

Before Caitlin could answer, smoke emerged from the kitchen.

"Little help here?" Iris yelled.

Jesse grabbed Lisa's arm, the two of them, both relatively new to Team Flash got along pretty well. "Come on Lis, let's save the food."

When everybody was gone Caitlin sat down on the sofa with her daughter. "I wonder where your father is." She whispered. "He should be here by now." She started to get worried. What if something happened to him while he fought the metahuman?

Amy entangled her tiny fingers in Caitlin's hair and babbled something unintelligible.

"What do you say? Daddy is always late despite being the fastest man alive?" She kissed her daughter's soft cheek. "Still…I wonder…" She had a feeling she just couldn't shake off.

* * *

"Jingle Bells, Harry smells, Christmas Eve is here." Cisco or rather Not-Cisco sang loudly from the bottom of his heart.

Harrison rubbed his temples. "Are we sure he is not just having a psychotic breakdown?"

Barry watched his friend with crossed arms. "I'm sure he is possessed by something." He put his hand on Cisco's shoulder. "Hey!" He spoke loudly to stop him from singing and get his attention.

Cisco looked up, his eyes sparkling with something unsettling.

"You said you are Cisco, but not Cisco at the same time. Care to elaborate?"

Cisco laughed again manically. "We are Cisco. We have his memories and feelings."

"We?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised. He turned to Barry again. "I'm telling you, he is out of his mind. Crazy. Completely _cuckoo._ "

Barry went through his hair. This was all so not happening. Not today. Not tonight. Not when he promised Caitlin everything would be perfect.

"If you're not just Cisco," was it even worth the time talking to whatever shared a body with his friend? He had no idea. "Who else are you?"

Cisco coughed and deepened his voice. "I am Groot."

"At least he still makes his annoying pop culture references." Harry leaned against a desk. This could take hours to fix. He actually looked forward to Christmas this year, despite acting grumpy in the outside. His daughter was with them, happy and well-adjusted to Earth-1, apart from a few metahumans there was no big bad to fight and even he couldn't deny the power of the traditional West family eggnog.

 _Groot. Groot. Giant tree._ Barry briefly glanced at Central City's ugliest Christmas tree. That couldn't be right?

"Harry, take your watch and check the tree, will you?"

Harrison's eyes said 'you gotta be kidding me' but since he had no better idea himself, he did as Barry asked. Or actually tried to do as Barry asked. The moment he moved Cisco jumped from his chair again, his face looking more like a crazy leprechaun now than a friendly Christmas elf. He bared his teeth and growled like an animal. He launched directly at Harry only to be caught by Barry mid-air.

"I'm so sorry buddy." Barry apologized before smashing his head on a table, knocking him out cold. "We better tie him up." He suggested. Poor Cisco would have one hell of a bump tomorrow.

Harry looked from Barry to the quickly tied up Cisco and back. He didn't expect Barry to handle the situation quite so _drastic._

"What?" Barry asked when he noticed Harrison's look. "He wanted to attack you a _gain._ Besides, his carols are horrible."

Harrison couldn't disagree on that and finally activated his metahuman app in front of the tree. "And here I thought I had seen everything."

"A meta-tree." Barry said. "Is that even possible?"

Harrison shrugged. "If the tree was infected when your accelerator exploded maybe. At least it would explain Cisco's vibe about it."

"But why react now? If the tree was infected, it happened a couple of years ago."

Again Harrison wasn't sure and he hated the feeling of not knowing something. "Maybe the abilities took longer to evolve because we are talking about a…" he gestured at the half decorated disaster in front of him. "You know…tree."

Barry slightly lifted Cisco's head up. "He won't wake up for a while." He looked around the lab. "Okay, we do a brain scan first and then we scan the tree…for whatever there might be." Barry might have been the one to ask what to do next once, but he slipped out of this position eventually. He grew naturally as the leader of his team.

"Don't you think we should inform Caitlin? Something could medically be wrong with him."

"No." Barry didn't like keeping things from her, but he felt like he had no other choice. "She wants this Christmas to be perfect and a tree-possessed Cisco…I can't believe I just said that out loud, is not the exact definition of perfect." It probably would bite him back later on, but for now he didn't care. He needed to focus on Cisco, needed to save his best friend.

* * *

Lisa wandered through the West house. She had been there before, but never without Cisco by her side. Their relationship was still somewhat fresh and new, they still tried to figure each other out, despite dancing around each other for years now.

Her hands went along the photos on the wall.

Joe with Barry and Iris as children. New family photos with Wally added. An even newer one with Barry and Caitlin smiling lovingly each other on their wedding day. And obviously the most recent picture, an exhausted but happy looking Caitlin holding her newborn daughter in her arms, Barry's and her back, his lips on her head.

She never had a family like that, never experienced love like it. She only had her brother, who she knew loved her in his own crazy way, but still had a long way to go to actually be a decent person. Still, he changed. His new purpose changed him, his new team changed him, meeting the Flash changed him.

The moment her father died and she skipped town and decided to become a different person and finally Lenny seemed to follow her on that.

"Are you okay?" Iris appeared in front of the stairs, holding a plate of cookies. "You want one? Really good, Caitlin might be a little bit crazy right now, but she knows what she is doing."

"I'm fine." Lisa said and grabbed a cookie. "Thanks. Not only for the cookie but for inviting me today."

"No problem. You're part of the family now." Iris said it so naturally that Lisa felt incredible guilty about what she was about to say next.

"I kinda invited my brother."

Iris almost dropped the plate. "You invited Captain Cold for Christmas dinner?" She shrieked.

Lisa tugged her hair away. Silent Night played in the background and it gave her and oddly comfort. "He is my family and I…I don't know I need him around for Christmas."

"So you invited a supervillain to my home?" That wasn't Iris speaking but Joe who appeared right next to her, Christmas lights wrapped around him.

"He is not a villain anymore." Lisa tried to defend him, wishing Cisco would be there right now. She needed his positivity.

"He is still a jerk though." Joe said, but his voice didn't sound angry anymore. "I get it, family is family." Deep down, he was big softy after all. "Make sure he behaves himself."

Lisa smiled, she wanted to hug Joe, but felt this would take things too far. At least for now.

* * *

"I can't believe I x-rayed a tree." Harrison said, wishing for some booze. "And took resin instead of blood."

Barry projected the tree x-rays and Cisco's brain scan on the wall behind them. "Check this out." He pointed at it. "It looks almost identical. It's the same thing that happened to General Eiling when Grodd possessed him." He explained.

Harry took his glasses aside. "A psychic tree. I never thought we would encounter something like that." The case started to get interesting, he could do a study on that, maybe publish a paper. _Meta-botany_ it sounded great in his mind.

A groan suddenly came from Cisco.

"I think he is waking up." Barry said. "Cisco? Is that you?"

He groaned again and looked up. Instead of talking however, he started to whistle a song.

"What the hell is this now?" Harrison asked. He knew a lot of music, this wasn't one he was familiar with.

Now it was Barry's time to groan. "It's the _Legend of Zelda_ theme. There's this Deku Tree…forget it, he is still possessed."

Cisco started to giggle again. "You hurt us." He barked. "We didn't like that. Our head hurts."

"Be happy you even have a head, tree-face." Harry snapped.

"Oooh, Harry got his claws out." Cisco fake-shuddered. He tugged at his robes. "You tied me up." He complained in a whiny voice. "YOU TIED ME UP!" He was angry now, covered in a red light.

"That is new." Barry said to Harrison.

"You have no idea how it feels like. To think. To hear. But never to see or move or speak. To be bound to roots." Tree-Cisco said, looking disdainfully at his original tree-shaped body.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but none of us is responsible for your condition as a perennial meta-plant." Harrison was getting annoyed. Very annoyed. This tree was fascinating, but it also seemed immature, aggressive and absorbed Cisco's love for pop culture. At least it didn't seem to vibe yet.

"I know." Tree-Cisco hissed. "His mind told me. But, I don't have the original one to blame anymore, so you will have to do. You. Share. His. Face." He sounded so threatening, so un-Cisco that it became easier to believe by second that he was truly and fully possessed by another being.

"What…?" Harry subconsciously took a step backwards.

"He wants revenge on the original Wells…" Barry concluded. "On Thawne for turning him into _this._ And he seems fine going after you if he can't have that."

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, the leaves are so unchanging. Not only green when summer's here, but also when 'tis cold is near. Oh Christmas tree, or Christmas tree, the leaves are so unchanging." Cisco started to sing.

"I didn't know that song could sound frightening." Barry said, when his phone started to buzz. "Caitlin." He said to Harry. He pointed at Cisco. "Keep an eye on him." He walked out of the room, afraid she might hear creepy caroling over the phone. "Hey, Cait."

" _Where are you?"_

She sounded worried. Of course she sounded worried, this was Caitlin after all. "There was a…a problem at the dry cleaner's." How much he hated lying to her. He twisted his wedding ring around on his finger. "They forgot Cisco's costume and now we have to wait longer for it."

" _Really?"_

She didn't sound convinced.

" _I thought something happened to you."_

"No, no." He looked through the glass wall. Cisco started to glow again. A glass was levitating for a second or was he imaging that? "Everything is fine. We'll be home soon."

" _You sure about that?"_

"Of course." He wasn't sure at all. As ridiculous as the situation sounded, he started to get worried. "I promised you and Amy the perfect Christmas and you will have it."

" _Barry –"_

"Don't worry, Cait. I love you." He said before hanging up. He needed to deal with this situation as fast as possible.

He walked back to Harry who wrinkled his nose. "He is talking to himself, saying he likes looking like an elf." Harrison whispered. "Maybe we just burn that ugly thing down and everything goes back to normal."

"Are you crazy?" Barry needed all his power to keep his voice down. "This thing is directly connected to Cisco's brain, what if we fry it and kill him?"

"Collateral damage?" Harry said innocently. When he noticed that Barry obviously wasn't in the mood for jokes his face turned serious again.

"We still have the machine they build when I was infected by Rainbow Raider, maybe that will work." Barry suggested.

That was before Harry's time, but he heard about the case and agreed. That might work. _Might_ being the key word here.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Lisa took a deep breath. She knew it was her brother, she could feel it. She slowly walked towards the door. Even if she got the approval of her new friends, she suddenly wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Her brother was still, well her brother.

She opened the door, Leonard stood there in his signature blue coat. "It's cold outside." He said, a typical Lenny-hello.

"You came." She said.

"You invited me, sis."

She crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean anything."

He looked over her shoulder. "Do you let me inside? Or are you getting cold feet because of your new cute friends?"

She moved aside and rolled her eyes. She was used playing the tough girl, never showing any emotions, but she was vulnerable at the moment. She tried to make a life for herself, an honest life and still she needed her definitely dishonest brother in it. Well, at least he left his hot-tempered lapdog at home.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas." Snart said as he walked inside, in such a monotone voice only he managed. He looked through the room. "Iris, Joe. Nice not to break in this time. Hope you got marshmallows."

Iris immediately returned to the kitchen. She was tempted to attack him with a frypan.

Snart then looked at Jesse and Wally. "Hello new people I probably heard about but don't give a damn." Lastly his eyes fell on Caitlin, who pressed her now sleeping daughter to her chest. "Caitlin. Mini-Caitlin." He obviously heard about the newest member of Team Flash, but seeing Barry's daughter was definitely something else. He knew him for quiet the time now. They went from enemies to sometimes allies to what Cisco once called 'frenemies, so seeing his kid almost made him feel warm for a second. _Almost._

"Where is your boyfriend, little sis?" He asked Lisa then.

She couldn't give him an answer. Caitlin told her about her conversation with Barry earlier but they both agreed that something definitely was cooking. It just didn't feel right.

When he didn't get an answer he raised up a white plastic bag he brought with him. "I got dessert. Ice cream."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and handed Amy over to Joe, careful not to wake her up. "Of course you do. I'll put it into the fridge. And Snart? Make yourself useful."

"You want my assistance?"

Another eye-roll. "I don't want you near me or my daughter, but I play nice for Lisa's sake. So could you _please_ go over to Star Labs and check on Barry and the others? I'm getting worried."

There was something in Caitlin's voice that made his blood run cold and that said something. That young woman turned completely into Mama Bear and he wouldn't mess with that. "Of course."

* * *

The Rainbow Raider device didn't work and amused tree-possessed Elf Cisco to no end. "If we don't want it, it will not happen."

"Could you stop with the we?" Barry said. "I'm pretty sure Cisco would like to have his body back."

"Hm. Maybe not." Definitely-Not-Cisco clicked his tongue. "He has such a dilemma, you know?" He said overly dramatic. "New girlfriend who once was evil trying to fit her in with the gang, best friends married with a baby, he feels a bit left out and conflicted."

Barry's eyes widened. He had no idea. Cisco was his best friend, _his brother_ in many ways and he had no idea that this was how he felt.

"He tries to get inside of your head." Harry warned. "Don't show sympathy. Just gag him."

"Now what do we have here?" A voice said from the doorframe.

They both turned around, shocked to see Leonard Snart standing there, watching them with what Barry could only interpret as an amused look. Seriously, if that guy could show any emotions, he was pretty darn good in hiding them.

"Snart! What are you doing here?" Barry asked shocked.

"Your wife, is worried about you."

"My…wife? _Caitlin_ sent you?"

A quick nod. "You are dressed as Santa." He remarked.

"You only seem to own one coat. Do you hear me mentioning it every time we meet?" Barry was unnerved, the whole situation was getting the best of him.

Leonard was briefly too stunned to say anything, when his eyes fell back on the tied up Cisco. "Are you into bondage now?" he asked with a smirk "How very… _frigorific._ "

"That doesn't even make sense." Harrison said, hoping he would soon awake from this nightmare. By now he didn't care anymore if he was in a fever dream or haunted by three ghosts, because nothing that was happening could be true.

Not-Cisco started to giggle again. It was his favorite thing to do. "Listen with your heart, you will understand…" he started to sing. It was his second favorite thing to do.

"Great, we reached evil Grandmother Willow now." Harrison said in a usual high voiced for him. "How many famous trees are there and does Cisco know them all?" He grabbed both of Barry's shoulders and started to shake him. "Do something! Do something or I swear I'm going to kill him."

"He looks like and elf. And he sings Disney songs." Snart put his hand between Barry and Harrison, pulling them apart. "Explain this." Not that he cared about Cisco at all, but his sister did and as her older brother, it was his duty to find out what was going on. Even if he didn't like to admit that.

"Short version?" Barry asked and pointed at the Christmas tree. "This tree is a meta…." He looked at Harry for help.

"A perennial meta-plant." Harry added.

"Exactly that. And he… _it_ is psychic and somehow possessed Cisco." He waited for Snart to react. He wanted any kind of a reaction. Of course in typical Captain Cold fashion he kept a straight face. "This doesn't freak you out?" Because it started to freak Barry out enormously.

"It is just the icing of the cake of crazy."

That sure was one way to put it.

Cisco or rather the tree started to glow again, his chair started to move without anyone noticing.

"Have you tried an exorcism?" Snart asked.

It was the stupidest thing Barry heard all day. "Like with a cross and holy water and wrongly pronounced Latin?"

"Correct."

How Cold managed to even say that with a straight face was beyond him. "That's it." Barry waved his hands around and pointed first at Harry and then at Snart. "Neither of you gets to make any suggestions anymore." Before he could say more his phone started to buzz again. "Excuse me."

He left the room and took a deep breath. "Cait. Sorry, it takes longer than expected."

" _Barry, dear."_

Oh, no. He was in trouble. She only called him 'dear' when he messed up. "Yes?" He tried to sound as innocent as possible.

" _Remember when you promised to love and cherish me and never lie to me?"_

"I don't remember the _not lying_ being part of our vows." He joked.

" _Honey."_

'Honey' was even worse than 'dear'. He was in deep, deep trouble.

" _You never lie to me, because you can't lie to me. I always know when you're hiding something. Spill it out!"_

He could see her giving him her death glare right through the phone. He took another deep breath. "We found a psychic meta-tree who mind-whammied Cisco and now he is dressed as an elf and tries to kill Harry. Or something."

Nothing.

"Cait? Are you still there? You have to believe me."

" _I believe you."_

Was that actual relief in her voice?

" _I have long accepted that this is our life. Can I help you to fix this?"_

He couldn't believe it. How did he deserve such a wonderful, beautiful, forgiving woman? "We've got this. Cisco will be fine, I promise." How he hoped that would be the truth. "Sorry that I lied to you earlier. I just want you to have the perfect Christmas."

" _And I'm sorry I pushed so hard for this. It's just, I want it to be perfect for Amy, but all she truly needs is her family around. So please be careful, okay? I love you. We both do. And we need you right here with us."_

"I'll be there as soon as possible. With Cisco and Harry and even Snart." A loud noise caught his attention. "I need to go. Don't worry, love you."

He raced back into the room. Snart lay on the ground, barely conscious. No sign of Harry or Evil Cisco.

"Snart!" Barry helped him back on his feet. "What happened?"

Leonard coughed and rubbed his head. "It was fast."

Barry quickly got him a chair and a glass of water. Ice cold obviously.

"Cisco started to glow and suddenly he was free and the chair landed on me and he grabbed Wells and…that's it."

That was probably the longest sentence Barry ever heard from Cold, but he had no time to be amazed by the fact that he indeed managed to go on without a bad pun. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." He walked around. "We need to find them. If anything happens to Harry, Cisco will never forgive himself."

Sure they were like cat and dog, always fighting, but still Cisco cared for Harrison and vice versa.

Barry speeded through the lab.

"What are you looking for?" Snart asked, somewhat dizzy.

"Cisco's phone. It's not here. It's still inside his pocket that mean I can trace it and we find them." _Before it's too late,_ he added in thoughts.

He almost expected Snart to tell him he was out and that this had nothing to do with him, but to his surprise he just stretched his limps and nodded. "I wish I brought my gun, but Lisa insisted I don't need it."

Barry was even more surprised by this statement. Maybe Leonard Snart was really coming around.

"What do we do once we find them?"

Now that was the one million dollar question. Barry couldn't hurt Cisco and if the tree's powers were evolving they also couldn't keep him locked up. "I don't know." He said with desperation.

"Barry, keep your head cool."

"Let's just find them." He said after a while. "Then we'll improvise." That sounded like a horrible plan, but it was the best he got.

* * *

Caitlin wasn't sure if she should tell Lisa about Cisco's _condition._ She didn't want to worry her, it was enough that she herself was scared out of her mind that something might happen to Barry, Cisco or Harrison.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Joe whispered into her ear, as he walked up and down the room, singing carols for little Amy.

She looked left and right. The food was almost ready and the family gathered together in the living room. Everybody was relaxed and happy and she didn't want to spoil that with yet another Christmas catastrophe.

"Okay listen…" She whispered everything Barry told her to Joe, whose eyes got bigger and bigger.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"A homicidal tree?"

"Shh!" She hushed him. "Barry said he got this."

"But a homicidal tree…who body-snatched Cisco? That's crazy even for us! What's next? Homicidal meta-coffee mugs that can shoot laser?"

Caitlin didn't exactly share Joe's freak out but she understood where he was coming from. That was definitely crazier than even their usual meta encounters. And that included a giant talking gorilla and a man-shark.

She looked at her daughter on Joe's arm. So sweet and innocent and not knowing how insane the world was. She softly poked her cheek. The little girl laughed.

"It will be fine." She said, not sure if she was telling Joe or herself.

* * *

"Look Mommy, an elf!" A little boy pointed at Cisco, who was dragging a hand-cuffed and now gagged Harry through the city. The weather was getting worse. It was ice cold and stormy.

"That's right!" His voice was jumpy, going from high to low and back to high again. "I'm an elf."

The mother eyed him suspiciously, but the boy was fascinated. "Why is this man cuffed?"

"Oh him?" Tree-Cisco smiled viciously. "He is a bad, bad guy. He hates Christmas and wants to steal it."

"Like the Grinch?" The boy asked, while his mother pulled him closer.

"Exactly like the Grinch. It is the unofficial sequel, _How Harry Stole Christmas and How…_ " He hesitated, he couldn't call himself 'Cisco' because that wasn't truly him and as a tree he naturally didn't have a name. " _And How Treesco, the psychic Elf Tree Saved it!"_ He was proud of himself. The real Cisco inside of him protested against such a 'lame' name, but he loved it. It was his name. He finally had a name.

"That's so cheap, sounds like kindergartner made it up." Barry suddenly appeared behind him, in full Flash gear. "You should leave that to the real Cisco."

"The Flash!" The boy screamed excited.

Barry rushed over to the mother and her son. "You should leave this place, this….elf is dangerous."

The mother nodded and breathed a 'thank you' to him before grabbing her protesting son and making a run for it.

"Ah, The Flash is here to fight me. This is so exciting!" Treesco dumped Harry on the ground and clapped his hands. "Come and get me and try not to hurt your friend. My meat suit."

The way he said it disgusted Barry to no end. So maybe that tree was unfortunate to develop powers and intelligence and yet was stuck with it and unable to move, but that didn't mean he had to turn into a body stealing dickhead.

He launched at him, hoping that one little punch wouldn't break any of Cisco's bones, when Treesco waved his arms and started to glow again. Barry stopped moving mid-air and was tossed to the ground.

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, revenge is sweet and soothing." He started to sing as he made is way towards Barry. "Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, and now I –"Something hard hit him from behind, he screamed out loud and fell to his knees.

"Stop singing, it's giving me a head cold." Snart appeared behind him, without his gun, but with an iron bat.

Barry was back on his feet and quickly untied Harrison. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why he dragged me out here."

Treesco laughed uncontrollably now and tried to get back up. He looked directly at Snart and his iron bat started to move on his own, trying to attack him.

Barry interfered and tossed it away. His speed was stronger than whatever force Tree-Cisco was using. This time he knew what he was up against. "You need to stop that!" He demanded.

"Or what?" He spit out, his eyes glowing red. "You kill me?"

All of them knew this wasn't an option.

"I just wanted my sweet, sweet revenge." He pointed at Harry. "I wanted him to be stuck where I was stuck for years. YEARS! Alone with my superiority, my intelligence, my _powers._ "

"The place where Cisco found you…" Barry muttered. He wanted to say something else but suddenly Snart jumped on Treesco and tackled him down. "Bad guy rule number one, never monologue." He kept him down with all of his body strength. "Now Barry!"

Barry speeded towards him, a small device in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that!" Treesco hissed. "Not if your _Harry_ shall live."

Barry stopped and turned around. A knife was flying next to Harry's neck, aiming at his carotid artery.

Treesco pushed Snart off of him. He waved his hands around once more and the pavement started to move, creating a minor earthquake. "Treesco out, losers!" He said before disappearing.

Barry wanted to run after him, but had to grab Snart and Harry to get them away from there. Both of them had bruises and scratches but were mostly fine.

He dropped them off on a park bench.

"What was that device you wanted to use on him?" Harry asked after a while.

"The earbuds Cisco made against Grodd. I thought maybe they can shut…. _Treesco_ out as well."

"Good idea." Harry congratulated.

"He needs to stop using his powers first." Leonard complained, leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment. That wasn't what he imagined when his sister asked him to spend Christmas with Team Flash. Sure he imagined, no _anticipated_ it to be annoying, but a different kind of annoying. "Where is he now?"

Barry got his phone and looked at the GPS tracker. "Oh fuck!" He didn't curse that often, but this time it felt necessary. "Home. He is going home."

* * *

Treesco knocked on the door of the West household. It smelled delicious. He never smelled anything like that before, well he never could smell anything like that before.

"Knock, knock." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Who is there?" Another voice answered playful. Definitely female. Back in his mind the real Cisco screamed a name 'Lisa'. So this was the famous girlfriend.

"I'm Santa's Elf." He answered. How he loved that game, he could play it all night long.

He heard a giggle and the door opened. "My, aren't you a handsome elf?" She leaned in and wanted to kiss him, when Caitlin shouted 'Shut the door!"

Too late. Treesco pushed Lisa out of the way and entered the house. "I don't know if elves also say _ho ho ho,_ but _ho ho ho_."

"What the…?" Wally asked and stepped automatically in front of Iris.

"Cisco?" Jesse asked shocked. "What's going on?"

Caitlin pressed her daughter close to her body. Joe stepped in front of them, his gun on his belt. He didn't want to shoot Cisco, but he would protect his granddaughter no matter what.

"He his possessed." Caitlin quickly said.

"What?" Lisa asked, as she got up again. She hit her head against the door, blood was dripping from her forehead. "What do you mean?"

"She means, that I'm not your little boyfriend. I mean yes, he is still here, but not really. Hard to explain, duh." He waved his hand at Joe's gun and it flew out of his belt and against the wall. "Don't even try to use that thing. I die, Cisco dies."

His eyes started to glow first, then his whole body. "What a lovely little family. I have a family, but they're just trees. They don't understand me. They don't talk. They don't think. But you –" He pointed at all of them, "you have something so nice." He eyed Caitlin and the baby. "And she…" He walked towards her, when Iris, Joe and Wally tried to approach him, the red light surrounding him automatically pushed them away. "Your father was really mean to me. He hit me and tried to make me go back into that useless body."

Caitlin covered her daughter's head with her hand. "I swear if you touch her –"

 _Whoosh._

Barry stood in front of them. "I wouldn't go any further if I were you." He threatened. His heart beat faster. Caitlin and their baby were fine, that was all that mattered right now.

"Barry…"

He looked at Caitlin out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm here." Then he focused back on Cisco or rather his body. "What the hell do you even want? Revenge on an already dead man? A body to live as a human?"

"I want…I want…." He suddenly didn't seem so sure anymore.

"Your powers are out of control." Harrison walked through the door.

"Dad!" Jesse exclaimed.

He was glad to discover that she was alright. "You are an extraordinary creature, but you don't have any idea how to handle emotions and powers are controlled by emotions."

"Is that a science lesson? Sounds boring."

Lisa started at Cisco. She had a hard time believing what was going on.

"Hey." Her brother appeared next to her. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine. But Cisco –"

He put his hand over her mouth. "We have a plan. We just need to distract him." He whispered.

"We could help you find a body." Harrison said as calmly as he could. "You just need to let go of this one first."

Caitlin stared at Barry's hand. She recognized the device. They used it to keep Grodd out of their minds. So that was the plan. Barry needed to get it into Cisco's ear, but with the telekinesis that _thing_ used it was almost impossible, even with his speed.

"Let us help you properly."

"Hmmm….Harry that sounds so nice." Treesco said. He waved his hand again and suddenly Joe's gun was flying right in front of Harrison.

Jesse gasped.

"But how about no?"

"Cisco!" Lisa stepped forward. "I know you're in there."

"Lisa, don't –" Leonard tried to pull her back, but she shook her head. She locked eyes with Barry who immediately understood. It was probably their only chance.

"Cisco, listen to me. I know you can hear me, you need to fight it."

Treesco laughed. "Of course he can hear, but no he can't fight me!"

"Yes, he can." She said in a steady, strong voice. "You helped me find my light, now let me help you." She walked closer towards him, passing Harry and the flying gun. "Listen to my voice, follow it." She grabbed his hand. "Please."

Treesco wanted to protest, but a familiar voice inside of him started to argue. _"You freaky evil Treebeard, you walk around with me long enough!"_

"That's impossible!"

" _Stop being so dramatic, that's what Harry is here for. And what kind of name is Treesco? You're such an amateur."_

"I think its working!" Caitlin said.

"Cisco?" Lisa asked hopeful.

Treesco moved his head around. "No!" _"Yes!"_

He was obviously struggling. Barry used the temporary confusion to his advantage. He speeded towards Cisco, and put the earplug into his ear.

Cisco screamed out. Red light surrounded him once more before it suddenly vanished and he passed out. Last thing he saw was Lisa, hovering over him, saying his name.

* * *

"Ho ho ho!" Barry said, only wearing a Santa's head this time. The costumes were way more fun before Cisco wore his to terrorize them.

He carried Amy on his arm and showed her the shining tree. "Look and up there is the star." She squeaked and waved her arms around. He softly kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart."

Cisco was lying on the couch, an ice pack on his head. "You can't imagine how sorry I am."

Lisa softly kissed his lips. "It wasn't your fault."

He smiled sheepishly. "You saved my life." If he ever doubted their relationship if today confirmed anything than that they were both in for the long run. His friends accepted her and even tolerated her sometimes semi-evil brother and she was the only one who could reach him while under possession if that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was.

"What the tree said…?" Another phrase Barry hoped to never use again. "Is it true? You worrying and feeling left out?"

Cisco sat up with Lisa's help. "Maybe in the beginning." He looked at Barry and Caitlin. "I mean look at you guys, happily married with a kid…I just felt like you moved on while I stayed behind."

"Cisco –" Caitlin started.

He interrupted her with a smile. "I don't feel like that anymore." He pulled Lisa closer. "I'm happy seriously. That tree can go and screw himself."

"Language!" Iris said. "We have a baby in the room."

The door opened and Harrison, Joe and Snart came in.

"All done." Harry said and fell down on the armchair next to the couch. "That tree will never bother us again."

"Burned?" Wally asked.

"I suggested to freeze it." Snart said.

"Whatever _Lenny._ " Cisco laughed. "By the way…" He looked at Lisa and then back at her brother. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And I really meant that."

"And Harry? I'm sorry." Cisco apologized. "You might be a douche and a Grinch and sometimes I'm pretty sure a cyborg or something but…well I…I mean…"

"Stop it, Ramon. You're getting sentimental and it's annoying." He said it with a strict voice, but his eyes told a different story.

"Guys!" Joe marched back to the door. "Come out for a second."

They got their coats. Thick white snowflakes were falling down from the dark night sky. The house however was shining in beautiful lights.

"You repaired it!" Iris hugged her father.

"Of course I did." He softly kissed her forehead.

Cisco took Lisa's hand and squeezed it. "That night turned better out than I expected. Though I will never watch _Elf_ again. Or anything starring a tree."

She laughed and looked over to her brother who acted like he didn't care about anything at all, but clearly did.

Barry and Caitlin stood aside from the group, their daughter still on Barry's arm. "I'm sorry that wasn't the Christmas you wished for."

"Look at her. She is smiling, she is happy and she knows she is so loved." She leaned against Barry. "That is all that truly matters. And her dad is her hero. And mine."

He softly put Amy's little head aside. "I love you." He said and leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Love you, too."

They watched the snow fall down and the light shining and even with all the craziness in their world, this were the moments that counted, when they were all together as a family.


	8. Snowed In

**Author's Note: Guys, thank you so much for the great response again and that you just went with the craziness. I do however feel the need to apologize. I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter and didn't proof read enough, which I blame totally on my colds lol**

 **Anyways, this is pure Snowbarry. Like the most Snowbarry it can get. Also, it is probably also the most M-Rated you will ever get rom me. Keep in my mind, I'm not that good with it.**

 **There's a also a little reference to another movie Danielle starred in, maybe you'll catch it ;)**

 **Please leave a review ;)**

* * *

 **Snowed In**

 **Summary:** Barry and Caitlin are snowed in at Star Labs. To pass time they decide to play a game of _Twenty Questions_. What starts out as harmless fun between friends, soon turns into something much more serious when deeply hidden truths come out.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 8903

" _ **Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Let Your Heart be Light"**_

 _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_

There are certain facts about snow: The temperature outside needs to be near the freezing point for tiny ice crystals to fall own from the sky, join in with others and form snowflakes. The typical snowflake considers usually of six sides, though exceptions are possible. It is also a myth that two snowflakes can never look alike. Snowstorms with 35 miles per hour that last about at least three hours are called blizzards. It is a well-known fact that being outside in a blizzard is not a very clever idea, some might even call it a _dumb_ one.

Caitlin Snow always thought her name was unfortunate during the winter season, but she never openly complained about it. Since she was a child she just accepted bad puns and answered questions about snow as scientifically correct as possible, though no one really wanted to hear that. She was very well aware of the fact that snowflakes could look alike, even if it was a very rare phenomenon. Blizzards scared her and she swore to herself to never walk outside if one was happening. She couldn't however stop Barry Allen from doing so.

Barry Allen knew from the moment he met her that the name 'Snow' was very fitting for Caitlin. Not because of her famous icy glare, but because of her beauty. There was something pure about her, glistening and soft, yet unpredictable and wild. She was also one of a kind, unique in heart and soul. He would never tell her that of course, because even in his head it sounded corny. He was also fully aware that she managed to turn into a terrifying blizzard when being angry. Like right now.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing…I mean…"

" _Nothing_ is exactly what it looked like!"

He didn't dare to protest, he knew it was for nothing. Once she was in a rage, it was hard to calm her down. So he just sat there, letting her patch up his wounds and listening to her lecture. He did kind of deserve it.

"Ouch." He said when she disinfected a deep cut on his chest.

She glared at him. "You could have died out there."

The wind was so loud that they could hear it inside Star Labs. It was howling like a pack of hungry wolves, waiting for their next prey.

"I didn't." He was unusually rueful. There was just something about her anger this time he didn't want to mess with.

They were alone at Star Labs. Harry was back in his world, celebrating Christmas with his daughter and Cisco was visiting relatives over the weekend. It was a quiet night, blizzard excluded, until a fire-breathing metahuman decided to go rogue. Barry obviously felt obliged to stop him, even though Caitlin warned him that the storm was getting too strong and the meta would eventually draw back on his own. He didn't listen, because he never did when his hero instincts kicked in. They fought for a while, subdued by the weather and even if Barry won, it wasn't without bruises. When he returned, he met one angry Caitlin.

"Going out into a storm like that." She muttered. "You really lost your mind." She put her first aid kit away. "Even the Flash is not immune to bad weather." She crossed her arms and waited for him to get dressed. "I couldn't even help you! Next time you decide to almost get yourself killed, wait for the sun to come out!"

"Cait, I'm fine." He put his hands on her shoulders, "The meta is in jail, you patched me up and now we both can go home and grab some food because I really could use some."

She pursed her lips. She was seething inside, but that dumb, innocent smile of him got the better of her. There was just something about Barry Allen that didn't allow her to stay angry for too long. "Don't you think this is over!" She raised her finger, pointing at him before grabbing her bag and keys. "You can't just scare me like that." They walked towards the door, Caitlin wasn't even sure how they should make it back to the city center during the storm. "And by the way, _you_ pay for dinner and I'll get to choose!"

He followed her lazily, a smile on his face. His body still hurt, but he could already feel the healing process kicking in. Besides, despite her being scary while angry, it was also kinda amusing. She was cute when she pushed her lip forward, gestured wildly with her fingers and used that 'school principal voice' on him.

"Fine, Indian it is."

"I didn't even choose the food yet!" She protested.

He chuckled. "You always choose Indian, Cait."

She rolled her eyes and tried to open the front door. "It's stuck."

He walked passed her and pushed a little bit harder. While the door did open this time, they couldn't even take a peek outside. Snow was falling down on Barry's face, forcing him to retreat. "What the hell?"

Caitlin sighed. Great, that was just great. "I think we're snowed in."

He shrugged and lifted her up, like she was as light as a feather.

"What are you doing?" Her hands automatically wrapped around his neck, pressing her closer to him.

"If I run fast enough, we just go through the snow wall."

"Oh no, you don't!" She literally jumped from his arms. "You just got hurt!" Again with the finger and the voice.

"I heal fast." Besides he really needed some food.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen!" She raised her voice, using his full name. Shit just got very real. "As your personal physician I order you to take things slow! You will not use your powers, you will rest and relax and get better first!" She knew she sounded strict and probably way too pushy, but she was genuinely worried about him. He was powerful, but not invulnerable. When he was outside she briefly lost contact with him, his vital signs were spinning and she thought she was going to lose him. She panicked. She wasn't used to panicking, but she did. She felt so helpless, so lost that she forgot how to function until he stood in front of her, bleeding, but alive.

"And what else should we do? Spend the night here?"

* * *

They both agreed that Cisco would be a little bit mad once he got home. A pajama party at Star Labs was probably in the top five of his bucket list.

"I can offer you the rest of Iris's lemon-chocolate cookies." Caitlin said sympathetically and handed Barry the shining red box with the dancing reindeers on it.

His stomach was rebelling. He used a lot of his speed and got hurt. He needed food. "Thanks." He took the cookies and unintentionally pouted.

"I'm sure we'll find some food." Caitlin tried to sound optimistic, but she feared for the worst. She herself always made sure that the lab stayed clean and no one left any leftovers there.

Barry sighed and ate in silence. At least the cookies tasted great, Iris outdid herself.

"How about a game?" Caitlin asked suddenly.

He put the box aside. "A game?"

She shrugged. "We'll be stuck here for the night, we might as well play something. Like Twenty Questions."

"That's kind of boring, don't you think?" Barry had never been a fan of this game. It reminded him too much of Middle School, awkward parties and trying to get to know people.

"Come on!" Caitlin urged. "Each of us gets to ask ten questions and we drop the yes or no thing. Real answers."

"That's not how the game works." Barry laughed.

Caitlin stole a cookie from him and sat down on a chair. "Well, we could use it to get to know each other better." She had no idea why she was so persistent all of sudden, a gut feeling told her it was a good idea.

"Cait, we know like everything about each other already."

She put a strain of hair behind her ear and licked her lips, catching a crumb from her cookie. "That's not true. There are still things we don't know." Granted she couldn't think of anything but that was the fun about this game, wasn't it.

He looked left and right, as if someone would walk in on them, catching his next line. "I know your bra size for God's sake." He hissed between his teeth.

She blushed. "And we don't talk about that little fact, remember?"

Now he grinned. "See? If that freaks you out imagine what I might ask you." Did that sound perverted? He hoped not, because that wasn't his attention. He just liked teasing her.

"I'm still in charge of the night." She said with an evil smirk.

"You were in charge of the food when there was still a chance for food." He countered, subconsciously touching his chest, reminding her even more so of the scratches she had to disinfect.

She said nothing, she just crossed her arms and glared daggers into him.

He waved with his hands. "Fine, fine. Twenty Questions Snow Edition is it." Double meaning fully intended.

She smiled satisfied. "My first question…" She got up from her chair and walked around him. It suddenly made him nervous. Yes they knew a lot about each other, but there will still some things he like to keep for himself. "What is your favorite Christmas song?"

He laughed out loud. "From all the questions you could've asked, you choose this one? Not very inspiring, Dr. Snow."

She pinched his arm.

"Ouch."

Another glare. "That's a warm up question." She defended herself.

He rubbed his arm. "Okay, okay I'll answer." He didn't need to think twice about it. "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas."

"Oh." She blinked, her eyes wide and curious. It amused him a lot. "You expected something else." He stated.

"No, no." She bit her lip. "Maybe. I just expected something less… _sad._ Something like _Rudolph_ or _Jingle Bells._ "

He chuckled. "My Mom was this huge Judy Garland fan. One of her favorite movies was _Meet Me in St. Louis_ and every year around Christmas she sang this song to me before I went to sleep." He smiled lovingly at the memory, but Caitlin could still see the pain in his eyes. She cursed herself. She wanted to play that stupid game and now he was sad.

"Is that where you got it from? The voice I mean?" She asked.

"What?" The sadness was immediately gone and replaced by confusion.

"Well the singing."

Ah, that's what she meant. He scratched his cheek. "I'm not that much of a singer."

"Are you kidding me?" She almost yelled. "You sound like a Disney Prince." _And you look like one, too._ She added that in thoughts, careful not to say too much. If she was being honest with herself, being stuck with him all night made her a bit nervous, but she tried to push these thoughts away. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. They were friends, _best friends_ even and she would never risk that. Still, a part of her wondered w _hat if_ for a while now.

Now it was his turn to blush. "Thanks." He said awkwardly. "My turn." Quick change of subject. "Your favorite thing about Christmas?" If she got a lame warm up question, he could have one too.

"Hmmm…." She tipped her finger against her lips. "The lights."

"The lights?" He kind of expected a more classical answer like snow or presents or even spending time with the family, but then again, Caitlin Snow was anything but standard.

"I just love it." Her face lit up. "The whole world is bright and shining and it gives you a feeling of comfort. It is just so –" She didn't finish her sentence. As if some higher power were listening the lights in the lab started to flicker.

"You gotta be kidding me." Barry said. A couple of seconds later and they were standing in the total darkness.

Caitlin actually laughed. "That was unexpected. Karma, maybe?"

"Next time I'll ask you something, please say _chocolate_ and maybe it will rain chocolate." He reached out and grabbed her hand in the darkness, pulling her closer to his body. "We need a flashlight or something."

She reached behind him, opening a drawer she could barely find. "A lighter will do." She said and a small flame appeared. "We need to activate the emergency electricity. In the basement."

That was just fabulous. No food and no light.

She handed the lighter to Barry, her hand still not leaving his. He shot her a brief smile in the darkness. Well, at least they were together.

* * *

"Second question." Caitlin said as they walked downstairs, hand in hand. "What scared you the most as a kid?"

"Pleasure Island." He said with a shudder as he pushed a door open.

"What?" She asked.

He handed her the lighter and took a look at the breaker box. The lights definitely didn't work anymore. He moved on to the emergency electricity, Cisco just recently updated it after a metahuman accidentally immobilized the whole of Star Labs. "You know?" He said while working, "that scene from Pinocchio. When the boys turn into donkeys. Scared the hell out of me."

"I never watched that movie." She confessed.

"It's a classic." He tried another switch. Nothing worked. "Creepy, but a classic."

"I have this thing about dolls and marionettes." She waved around with the lighter.

"You need to stay calm or I don't see anything." He said.

"Ooops. Sorry." She giggled. "What I was about to say, they freak me out. So I never watched _Pinocchio._ "

He turned around and shook his head. Not even the emergency light worked. "I didn't know that about you."

"See?" She poked his chest. "There are still new things to discover."

He couldn't disagree with that. "Do we have candles?"

"Is that an official question?" She joked and handed the lighter back to him. He took it into one hand and entangled the other again with hers. "Nope." He thought about it for a moment. "What is the worst thing you ever did as a kid?" That was going to be good. He imagined Caitlin to be that well-behave child. Always A's, model behavior, eating her vegetables and never talking back.

They made it back to the main part of the lab. "Okay, first you need to know something about my Mom." They opened a cardboard and Caitlin found a couple of candles stashed there. "She is a little bit conservative. She is not much into movies or music and her only form on entertainment are books."

Barry watched her as she started to light the candles. She was so careful not to burn anything, it almost looked delicate.

"She did however own that very old James Brown LP and she loved it."

He was only half listening. The way she looked in the candlelight was mesmerizing. She was so beautiful.

"There was is neighbor boy who I had a crush on and he visited me one afternoon and I wanted to impress him." She laughed softly at the memory, it seemed like a lifetime ago. "Since my Mom treasured that LP I thought it was something special and showed it to him."

She lit the last candle and put the lighter away.

"He grabbed it and…" She sighed "used it as a frisbee."

Barry laughed. "No way." He leaned against a desk, still watching her every movement and hoping she wouldn't notice him staring. He has always been aware that she was a gorgeous woman, but right here in this very moment, he couldn't remember he ever saw anything more beautiful. What was happening to him? There have been moments when he looked at her and secretly wondered about their relationship, but he swore to never act on anything, if there was even something to act on. They had a beautiful friendship and he was afraid to lose that. Still, he knew that deep down inside there was more, maybe has been more since the very beginning, but was undermined but their crazy lives and a lot of bad timing.

"Since I wanted him to like me back, I played along, despite feeling bad about it." She continued her story.

 _Focus Barry, focus._

"The LP was crushed afterwards. I was so afraid that my Mom would get angry that I hid it. When she wanted to listen to it later on and couldn't find it she blamed it on my dad. She thought he accidentally sold it on a garage sale."

"And you never told the truth?"

Caitlin shook her head. "They are still sometimes fighting about it. I know it was horrible, but –"

"Even you can make mistakes, Cait." He interrupted her.

She walked closer to him and took his hand into hers once more. She missed their earlier touching. "If you weren't a CSI, what would be your choice for a job?"

He rubbed her soft fingers, playing with them. "A superhero?"

"Serious answer, please!" She tried to look strict, but her smile was giving her away

"I don't know." He confessed. "Probably something boring like a chemistry teacher."

She squeezed his hand. "You could never be boring, Barry Allen." She said sincerely.

He looked into her eyes. "Caitlin…" He whispered. He leaned closer to her, unsure what to do, when suddenly his empty stomach started to growl. _Dammit._

"We are still out of food." She said sympathetically and untangled their hands. She took a few steps away, taking a deep breath, trying to control her heartbeat. He was so close and the way he looked at her, so intensely, so full of desire. Caitlin was almost certain he was going to kiss her, as certain as she was that she would have let him.

She looked at one of the candles, focusing on the flame. Maybe being alone with him all night wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe she should trust into his healing abilities and ask him to run them out.

"We could check Cisco's mini-fridge." He suggested nonchalant.

"His what?" She faced him once again. He seemed calm, not like something almost happened between them, so she decided she could do the same.

What she didn't know was that inside of his mind, he was screaming, cursing the unwanted interruption. He wanted to kiss her.

"Cisco has a secret mini-fridge." Barry confessed. He studied her face. She was definitely flushed, confused even. Being alone with only some candles on was clearly messing with them. He needed to concentrate on something else.

"He has a secret mini-fridge?" She felt stupid for just repeating his words, but she had a hard time believing what he just said.

He gestured to another room. "He bought it a while ago because you don't like it when we keep food at Star Labs."

Great, no she sounded like she was their governess, their way too strict babysitter.

"By the way" Barry said as he showed her the carefully hidden fridge. "If you could choose any superpower for yourself, what would it be?" Cisco would be so mad he shared their little secret with her, but Barry didn't care. He blamed it on his primary survival instinct, food was necessary.

"There really is a mini-fridge." She said to herself, kneed down and opened it. "Well, I don't want any snow or ice powers." She said firmly. She didn't want any connection to her evil Earth-2 alter ego. That woman might have shared her face, but inside they were sheer opposites. "Maybe something opposing it, like fire." She reached inside of the fridge and found some cake. "Lemon cake." She smelled at it. "Ugh."

Barry took it from her hands. "Must be from Joe's birthday."

Caitlin shuddered. "That was two months ago." She searched for something else. "And this is why I don't let you keep food in here." She found a plate covered with plastic. "Oh, I know something."

"About food?" Barry asked.

"No, about my potential superpower." She put the plastic away. "Leftover potato salad and it actually smells good. Safe to eat, I guess."

Barry took the plate from her and helped her back on her feet. Finally some food. "I thought you wanted fire powers."

She started to search Cisco's drawers. "I rather have earth powers. Like growing plants and making earthquakes."

"That sounds dangerous." But also kind of cool, he had to admit that.

"Chocolate bars and even some Doritos, I guess we're lucky that Cisco never listens to me."

They got back into the main room once more. "You know, the superpowers were just a hypothetical question. I don't think you need powers at all."

She opened a chocolate bar. She wasn't as hungry as Barry but even her stomach started to feel empty. "You mean I shouldn't wear a costume and fight crime?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant." He finished the salad, full at last. "You are already a superhero, you save the city and this stupid guy with a mask every day." He pointed at himself. "I'd be lost without you."

"Thanks." She bit her lower lip. Something was happening between them, she could feel it but not explain it.

Barry stretched his limps. "We need something more comfortable than chairs." He started at the sickbed. "Something different." He decided.

"Tell me a secret." She said all of sudden, not sure what to expect. Him confessing he was just as confused as she was about their feelings for each other? Ridiculous.

"That is not a question." He remarked.

"Let me rephrase." She sounded playful, but meant it serious. "Is there anything you never told anybody, but like to share with me? Like right now?" Was that being too straight forward? She wasn't sure, but it was too late to take it back. She suddenly wanted him to tell her something that only belonged to them. Something not even Joe and Iris knew, something special.

He looked like he was deeply sunken in thoughts.

He wasn't sure what to tell her and he actually wanted to tell her something. But was there anything important she didn't already know?

"Sometimes I'm afraid of what I'm capable off." He said after a while.

She moved her chair closer to his. He was right, they needed something more comfortable. "What do you mean?"

He scratched the back of his head. "It is hard to explain." He briefly looked at his Flash suit, shimmering dark red in the dim light. "There is this anger, this rage." He clenched his fist, remembering what it felt like when Rainbow Raider controlled him. It wasn't him lashing out back then, but still his suppressed feelings. "I have all this powers and its growing and I'm afraid what could happen if I ever lose control." He looked at her, almost ashamed of himself.

"Barry…" she started, but stopped herself. She didn't know what to say. It was clear he had been carrying this for a while.

"Sometimes I wonder if I could ever become like him, like Zoom." He held her gaze for a while, searching for evidence of a shock, but there was only compassion. "Giving into the powers, letting loose, doing whatever I want. It is tempting sometimes. The easy way out. To kill instead of catching, running without consequences."

"You are nothing like Zoom."

"But I could be." He looked at his hand, it started to vibrate. "Zoom, Reverse Flash…If I would lose control over myself, my feelings, my _powers…_ I could become like them."

She put her hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. His hand stopped vibrating. He leaned into her touch. "You are nothing like them, because you don't choose the easy way out."

"But I think about it. What does that make me?"

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his. "Human." She whispered. "It makes you human."

He pulled away, staring at her. His hands found their way around her waist. "What if one day I'm not strong enough?" His voice was barely audible anymore. He never told anyone about this fear. He never even dared to say it out loud until now.

"You are strong enough, Barry. That's what makes you, you. What makes you the better man." She was so confident, she never doubted him and always believed in him. "And you will always have me, to keep you grounded."

He didn't realized that he pulled her onto his lab. Her hands wrapped around his neck, leaning against his shoulder. She breathed him in.

"Same question." He said calmly.

That was only fair. He was so vulnerable at the moment and she more or less made him that way, now she decided to strip down as well. There was something on her mind, in her heart she never admitted either, but with him she felt safe enough to finally share it.

"I got married, having doubts." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a mixture of relief and regret. What would he think about her now?

"You had doubts?" His voice didn't give away anything. He sounded causal.

His hands wandered over her back.

"Yes." She confessed. She kept this inside of her for so long, suddenly talking about it felt like unleashing the blizzard from outside into the lab. "I loved Ronnie and when we got married I wanted it, I was so happy, but still…" She hesitated. "Still a part of me believed that maybe it was a mistake."

This wasn't about her feelings for Ronnie, there has never been any doubt she loved him with all of her heart and Barry knew that. Oddly enough her confession didn't surprise him all that much. He understood where she was coming from, no explanation needed.

Caitlin being Caitlin however felt the need to tell him exactly what she meant. "I wasn't the same person Ronnie proposed to. He wasn't the man I agreed to marry anymore. We both changed so much that year, I was afraid that…that maybe the people we've become didn't fit together anymore. Am I a horrible person?"

"No." His hands wandered to her arms. "No, you are not." He didn't even understand how she could ever think that about herself.

She welcomed his touch. It gave her a sense of comfort, knowing he was there, listening without even a fragment of judgement.

"I loved him."

"I know that." He felt sorry for her. There was so much pain in her voice and he wanted nothing more than take it all away from her.

"I couldn't even leave the city when he asked me too." The reason she blamed herself for Ronnie's death. "The weird thing is, I like they person I've become. Being on this team, with _you_ it changed my whole perspective."

 _You changed me too._ He wanted to tell her, but instead he just listened. She always knew instinctively what he needed, now it was his turn to give the same amount of sensitivity and attentiveness back to her.

"I keep asking myself all these what ifs. What if Ronnie never became Firestorm? What if he survived? Would we have made it? What –"

He placed his finger on her lips. "Shh. You can ask yourself all those questions, but the sad truth is, there is no answer." How many times did he ask the same questions after his mother died? What if she would still be alive? What if I did really safe her? The truth however was, there was no sense in asking them. "The important thing is, you loved him and you made each other happy and you will always have that. Who cares about the rest?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you." She slipped off his lab and searched for a tissue. There was one thing however she didn't admit to him, one reason why she felt guilty. _He_ was a factor of her doubts. Her unresolved feelings were a factor, the feelings she noticed for the first time when she was tied to a chair, threatened by Mick Rory. The moment she decided she'd rather die than luring Barry into a trap. It has been there ever since and no matter how hard she tried, it always came back eventually.

Barry looked around the room. There were some pillows and blanket. He looked back at her, she still looked very distraught. That game turned serious very quickly.

He decided to only use a little bit of his speed. He could still feel scratches and bruises on his body, but using only a small amount of power couldn't hurt him.

So he speeded through the room, building a small camp of pillows and blankets.

"Comfy enough?" He asked her and let himself fall down.

"I told you not to use your powers!" The finger waving again.

Caitlin pretended to be mad, but she really wasn't. She was grateful for him being there for her and doing something like that.

He reached out his hand and she gladly took it, letting him guiding her down to the floor with him.

"Next question." She said putting a pillow behind her back and resting her head against another. Who knew Star Labs had so many pillows? "If you could magically make one thing appear, what would it be?"

"Tough." He said, glad they were back to the more fun questions. "I'll go for a pizza."

"You just ate!" She tossed a pillow into his face. He could've easily caught it, but let her have her victory. As much as he loved his powers, sometimes it was nice just being Barry.

"I'm always hungry." He said innocently. "My turn." He lay on his side, looking at her. "If you could go to any place in the world, where would it be?"

She rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling. The storm was still howling outside, yet for some reason she didn't mind it anymore. She was kind of thankful for the blizzard. It gave her and Barry the chance to bond on a whole new, even deeper level than before.

"I'd stay right here." She answered finally and she meant it with all of her heart.

He didn't comment on that. They just lay there for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company.

He reached his hand out, finding hers.

She liked the amount of hand holding and touching they did today. It was nice, like some boundary between them suddenly disappeared.

She robbed closer to him. Her face now was opposite his, their noses almost touching. "Most embarrassing High School experience?" She asked cheekily.

He sat up. "You had to right?"

She giggled into her pillow. Yes, she had to.

"Okay, this will never get out to Cisco."

She raised her little finger. "Pinky promise." She said with a child-like enthusiasm.

"Prom." He said bitterly, "It feels like yesterday, I swear I can still taste the cheap punch in my mouth."

Caitlin suppressed another giggle. To her he sounded a tad overly dramatic, but to him it seemed very serious.

"As you can imagine I wasn't really a catch in High School. Science nerd, scrawny and awkward…not that much has changed."

She wanted to disagree, wanted him to understand how she looked at him. Handsome and kind, brave and selfless, smart and there was that cocky, sexy little smirk.

She took one of the blankets and pulled it halfway over her face. She hoped she wasn't blushing again.

"Anyways, I wasn't the material cheerleader were looking for and Iris already had a date. So I asked Sally McNeil for out. She sat next to me in chemistry and physics and was president of chess club." He remembered the chocolate brown short hair, the huge red glasses and her breath, always smelling like bubblegum. He briefly wondered what happened to her. "She was dateless so we both were each other's pity date. Joe gave me the car and all went well…until I accidentally drank too much of the spiked punch."

Caitlin could imagine where this story was going. She never actually witnessed Barry being drunk, but she imagined it to be fun. It couldn't be any worse than her singing karaoke and stripping down in front of him.

"I noticed that I was drunk when it was already too late." He said wistfully. "Somehow Sally didn't notice. How she missed that, I don't know. End of the tale is, she dragged me to the dancefloor, I ended up puking all over her dress and then passed out. In front of the whole school."

Caitlin's jaw dropped. "Wow that is embarrassing."

He quickly raced back to Cisco's mini-fridge and got a coke he saw their earlier. He took a sip and offered it to Caitlin.

"Sally didn't want a second date and I made it to the front page of the school newspaper."

Caitlin put the coke away again. "I never went to prom."

"Really?" He could hardly imagine that. He had seen pictures of Caitlin in High School. She might had have worn weird, very large sweaters back then and always kept her hair in a messy ponytail, but she was still gorgeous,

"Yeah. I graduated early and didn't see the point. Besides", she now sat up as well. "I had no date."

"Don't tell me nobody asked you." He genuinely couldn't believe it.

"There was this guy from my English class, Adam Hoult, he was nice but I turned him down." It was funny talking about prom, or rather the lack of it. She hadn't thought about it in a long, long time.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It just didn't feel right and I…well dressing up felt weird and technically I was already gone from school."

"You ever regret it?" He only regretted that he went to prom.

"Sometimes, a little." She had always been focused on different things in life, her studies, grades and future career. She never had interest in things like prom or homecoming or any clubs at school that had nothing to do with science or giving her credits for her later education. Sometimes however she asked herself if she missed out on too much.

Barry got up and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief. He couldn't be serious.

"This is my official question. May I have this dance?"

She stared at his hand. "We don't have music."

"We don't need music."

She finally took his hand. He placed it on his shoulder. "Just imagine the lab is decorated like a school auditorium. Snowflakes made out of papier-mâché, a DJ playing 90's and early 2000's music, you wearing a beautiful dress." He put his hand around her waist. "Me in a tux too big for me, hopefully not drunk yet."

She laughed. "That sounds nice."

"I would have taken you to prom in a heartbeat, Caitlin Snow." He said as he slowly moved them around.

It was surreal, yet oddly romantic. They were dancing in the candlelight, with a storm whistling from outside and no music playing.

Until he started to sing and her knees started buckling.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas."_ He sang into her ear, with that perfect Disney Prince voice of his. _"Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight"_

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas."_ She joined in.

He stopped dancing. "You had to right?" He said amused. He knew he probably ruined a perfect moment, but the opportunity to tease her was just too good to be ignored.

When she realized that he was making fun of her out of tune singing, she lightly pushed him away, the color of her face only rivaled by the color of his costume.

" _Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh the summer nights."_ He sang as loud as possible.

She made an indignant sound and punched his shoulder. "Barry Allen, you promised me that you would never tease me with that song again!" She put her hands to her hips, glaring him down.

This time however, Barry at too much fun to be scared of her. "Come on Cait, it's our song."

 _Our song,_ actually made her heartbeat faster for a moment, but she tried to ignore that little fact, as well as the million butterflies in dancing in her stomach ever since they started dancing.

"I guess we need a new one."

"Don't be a buzzkill, Cait."

Suddenly he fell down on his knees in front of her, his arms wide open, like he was actually practicing for a Broadway show.

" _Caity, can't you see? I'm in misery!"_ He sang loudly, but perfectly.

She couldn't believe this was happening. "Stop!"

" _You made a start, now we're apart. There's nothing left for me."_

She put her hands in front of her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Stop!" She said again, he didn't even react to it.

" _Love has flown, all alone. I sit and wonder why oh why you left me Caity?"_

She couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out into hysterical laughter. She had no idea when she laughed like that for the last time. _If s_ he ever laughed like that before.

" _Oh Caity, baby, someday, when High School is done. Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one!_ And I forgot the rest of the text!"

She fell backwards on the pile of pillows, holding her stomach because she laughed so much. "You are impossible, Barry!"

He couldn't believe he actually did that. Karaoke with a drunk friend in a bar was one thing, but serenading someone, even if it had been for fun, was another. He was usually shy about his singing. Not even Iris was allowed to listen to him, and yet here he was, singing _Grease s_ ongs for Caitlin Snow. And his mother's favorite Christmas song.

She wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes. "Making fun of me like that, Barry Allen."

He sat down behind her, so she could lean against his chest. "Next time you'll get the whole of _West Side Story._ "

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes for a bit. She completely lost track of time. Was it past midnight yet? Maybe even early in the morning? She had no idea.

"Your turn."

She didn't open her eyes. "What was your best date?"

"Karaoke night." He answered, way too quickly to later take it back and make it look like a joke. "With that gorgeous girl who can't keep a drink and definitely can't sing."

She turned around. "Be serious."

"Who said I'm not?"

Was he still making fun of her or did he actually mean that? If he meant that, what did that mean for her? For _them?_

Before she got the chance to question him more about his answer, he asked his next question. "Weirdest metahuman encounter ever? And don't say me."

She wanted to protest, wanted to pin him down on his ambiguous answer, but as soon as she heard the question, the answer came out of her like an actual bolt of lightning. "Everyman." How much she wished she hadn't said that. As soon as she said his name, she knew they reached a dangerous territory.

"Everyman? That is the weirdest? I thought you say Rainbow Raider or Peek-A-Boo or even Cisco." He joked.

There was still time to turn this around. She could have agreed with him, saying that he was right and that Rainbow Raider was definitely weirder or that Everyman simply freaked her out when he was caught in between different people and couldn't change anymore, but no, the truth wanted out and when the truth wanted something she would find her way.

"He kissed me." Three simple words. Three words to change everything.

"What? He kissed you? How…as _whom?_ He never met Ronnie and why would you kiss Eddie? You didn't kiss Eddie right? Obviously you didn't. But who else…" She could read it in his face, when the realization slowly hit him. "Oh."

"Oh?" She asked, "That's all you have to say?" She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her chest. She could have avoided this conversation forever, he never had to find out and yet here she was telling him what had been her other secret for so long. Why did she? There was no reason to do it now, do it ever. Maybe, she decided, subconsciously she wanted him to know. Maybe it was time after the whole back and forth, especially tonight, to finally be courageous and address the chemistry in the room.

"I don't know what else to say. He kissed you…looking like me…but you knew it wasn't really me right? You slapped him, right?"

She started to chew on her nails, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. "I pushed him away." Don't say it. End the conversation. Next question. Move on. "He kissed me again and I kissed him back."

What should he make of that? He had no idea. Everyman, that happened during his first year as the Flash, three years ago. Ronnie was alive then, he was in love with Iris. Things were so different and yet…y _et she confessed that she had doubts about marrying Ronnie only weeks later._

"I pretended. For a second….I pretended."

"Why?" He knew why. Oh God he knew why, he was just afraid to play that scenario out in his head. He was so busy ignoring his feelings, so eager on keeping things from changing that now as he was confronted with the possibility of change, he wasn't sure what to do.

"You know why." It was as if she read his mind. Her voice was crystal clear, yet he could see the struggle inside of her.

"Caitlin…" He reached out to her, only to pull his hand right back.

She tossed the pillow aside and got up. That was a stupid idea. The worst she probably ever had in her life. "Forget it." She stormed towards the door. She didn't know what she expected him to say. That he wished it would have been him she kissed that day and not the shapeshifter? Would it make any difference? _Of course it would._

She reached the door, but he appeared right in front of her. "No powers yet." She said, it was a natural reflex.

He blocked her way out. "Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. It happened a long time ago." There was everything to talk about.

"Then why did you tell me? And don't say because of that stupid game!" He raised his voice. He didn't want to, but something inside of him snapped. This was getting frustrating. This dance, this eternal back and forth.

"I…" Her mouth was dry. She suddenly felt like she was out in the storm. Lost, afraid, vulnerable. "It was the heat of the moment." Lie.

He laughed, but without any humor in his voice. "No it wasn't. Not if he kissed you twice. Not if you willingly pretended." He didn't want to push her to admit anything, but he couldn't stop himself. As she said before, he was only human after all.

She leaned against the doorframe. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? That night was amazing so far and she had to ruin it. "I wanted to know what it feel likes." She admitted, her voice so small, so meekly it was unlike her. "I wanted to proof to myself that there was nothing. Do you understand? I was engaged, Ronnie was supposed to be the only man I should have been thinking about!" Her voice got stronger, louder, more desperate. "And yet you were always there! Always, in a corner of my mind and I just…" Her face was burning, she felt like crying but she couldn't. "I needed to know what it meant! Ever since I've met you…." She placed her hand on his chest, "I feel things I shouldn't feel."

He said nothing, didn't know what. There was no right thing to say. He would only make it worse.

"And what did it proof to you?"

"Why do you care? And that is an official question, so no lies or stalling it. Just a straight answer." She put her heart on a line here, she deserved the truth.

"I'll care because of _you._ You're one of my best friends –" Okay, that came out wrong.

"Friends." She said bitterly. "Because _friends_ always touch like that. Because _friends_ share so many secrets and thoughts. Because _friends_ are always willing to die for each other."

He wanted to scream out loud. How did this happen? How did their night turn around like this? "Dammit!" He shouted in frustration. He grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against the wall. "Official question." He muttered, his face only inches away from her.

Her lips started to shake, her knees got week.

"If I'd kiss you right now, what would you do?"

She was feeling dizzy. Her head was spinning around. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "I can't answer that." She breathed against him. "Guess we have to find out."

His lips crushed down on hers, desperate, forcefully, passionate.

She was sure she was going to explode. Her back was so tightly pressed against the wall that she wasn't able to move anymore. Her hands were entangled in his hair, pulling his body closer and closer.

His tongue slid over her lower lip asking for entrance, which she immediately granted him. His hands started to push up her shirt, she wrapped one leg around his waist. One hand left her shirt, he placed hit on her leg, moving up and down her thigh.

She moaned against his mouth, simultaneously tugging at his shirt.

He sucked at her lips once more, before slowly, unwillingly pulling away. They needed to breathe.

He panted, starring at her with dark eyes. Her skirt was pushed over her waist, her shirt messily hanging on her.

He never lost himself like that, never felt such a rush in his entire life. Not even running compared to that.

She never expected it to feel like this. After the Everyman incident she imagined what it would feel like kissing the real Barry, but she didn't imagine it to feel like this. She thought he would be a sweet kisser, sensitive and considerate, shy even. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that force of nature.

Her hand was still wrapped around the fabric of his shirt. For the first time in a long while, she had no doubts about what she wanted. _What she needed._ She only needed to figure out if what just happened was an impulse, his way of figuring things out or if needed her as desperately as she needed him.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"What I want?" His hand touch her cheek. His lips found hers again, softly this time, without urgency. "You, I want you."

She smiled and it was the most brilliant thing he had ever seen. No candle could compare to the fire she ignited in him.

He kissed her again, slowly pushing her shirt over her head. Every time he touched her she felt like she was catching fire.

His lips found her neck, her collarbone, her earlobe. One hand held her tight, stabilizing them against the wall, while his other travelled down her body, slowly pushing her skirt down.

She stepped out of it as they slowly stumbled back to their pillows. He carefully pushed her down on her back, getting rid of her bra in the process.

She pushed his shirt over his head, her hands examining the scratches she cleaned earlier. They were almost gone now.

"You are beautiful." Barry whispered against her skin, placing kisses down her body. He took his time. As much as he wanted her, he was not going to rush this. He wanted to treat her the right way, give her everything she deserved and more.

Her hands worked on his belt, opening it and pushing his pants down. She pulled his head towards her again, kissing him with all she got.

One of his hands made its way down her body, reaching between her legs.

She gasped as he slowly pulled her panties down.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked when he noticed her shivering under his touch.

"No." She moaned breathlessly and lifted her hips up a bit, meeting his touch. Her lips found his chest, kissing every inch of it.

Her hands move to his boxers, pushing them down.

"Impatient." He chuckled. His fingers circling her most private parts, only using a tiny bit of his speed.

She screamed out.

"Sorry, I –"

She shut him up with a kiss. "Don't you dare stopping."

He smirked with satisfaction as she softly moaned his name. Her hands wandered over his back, nails burying inside of his flesh. He didn't care, he only wanted to make her feel good, show her how much he wanted her, how much she meant to him.

"No more teasing." She said.

"As you wish." He said in a low voice, kissing her passionately as his hips met hers. He whispered her name like a silent prayer, his hands entangling with hers, bodies melting together.

* * *

Her head was resting on his chest, placing a soft kiss right above his heart. He was stroking her sweaty hear, a lazy smile on his face.

If a moment ever counted as perfect, as exceptional, this was clearly it.

"Last question." She said, searching for his eyes. "Is this more than one night? More than just…." She was scared, she felt so much she was afraid her heart would jump out of her chest. She needed to know that it wasn't just years of frustration and tension finally boiling over.

"What do you think?" He grabbed her face with both of his hands, pulling her into a long kiss. "This is so much more. I told you already, _I want you._ I didn't mean it only like this. I want all of you, all the time, for as long as you want me."

"Then you're probably stuck with me, Mr. Allen." A smile appeared on her lips. This felt right, this felt like it was meant to be, like all of their hardships led to that very moment in each other's arms.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, Dr. Snow."

The wind finally stopped howling outside. It was quiet and peaceful.

"My last question." He rubbed her bare arms, their legs still entangled with each other. "What do you feel? Right now, in this moment?"

She needed a moment to collect her thoughts. _Love_ was the first thing coming to her mind, but not even that seemed to grasp the intensity of her feelings. " _Everything."_ She answered.

He placed a kiss on her head. _Everything_ was good, _everything_ had a nice ring to it.

It was almost morning when they fell asleep in each other's arms, candles almost burned down, the snow outside melted away.

* * *

It was mid-day when Harry jumped through the portal, carrying a giant backpack. He promised Jesse to be back soon, he just wanted to deliver some presents to Team Flash.

This year he actually didn't mind Christmas. He had his daughter back, found actual real friends and things were looking up.

The least he could do was playing Santa for once.

He expected Barry and Caitlin do be at the lab, but not in the way he found them. Clothes were lying everywhere, burned down candles were spread through the main room of the lab and the two of them were soundlessly asleep on a pile of pillows, a blanked loosely covering them up.

"Who would have thought…?" Harry said to himself.

He briefly thought about waking them up, before deciding against it. He dropped his backpack on the floor and decided to get some coffee from Jitters first. They probably needed it when they wake up.

Besides, he grinned to himself, Ramon would be back from his family trip later that day and it would be so much more fun if he was the one finding them.

There was no temperature to measure love, nor does it have a specific form. Love is just well, _love._ Unique in every way and impossible to define. However, love does have something in common with a blizzard. It is hectic, comes out of nowhere and can cause a lot of chaos. If the storm however disappears, and the clouds are lifted, it shows the world in a much different light.


	9. That Very Special Time

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Thank you for all your nice comments and I hope you had a great time at Christ if you don't celebrate just enjyoed the last couple of days.**

 **This one will be a bit shorter and more a collection of snpashots and moments, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. You know how it goes, Holiday Madness kept me busy. Oh, it is also super cheesy.**

 **Reviews would be very welcome as always ;)**

* * *

 **That Very Special Time**

 **Summary:** December just somehow became the most special time of the year for Barry and Caitlin.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 4688

" _ **I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I am constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives."**_

 _Iris, The Holiday (2006)_

The first time they celebrated Christmas together was neither a celebration nor really defined by togetherness. Caitlin Snow just lost her fiancé to a terrible explosion she partly blamed herself for and Barry Allen was put into a coma for something he had nothing to do with. They were both lost, each in their own way.

So when Christmas Eve hit, neither of them celebrated or even remotely enjoyed it.

Caitlin's parents wanted her to fly home, to spend the holidays with her family, surrounded by loved ones. She couldn't do that. She didn't want to leave Dr. Wells and Cisco in this time of need and felt responsible for her newest patient, that poor young man who might never wake up. That of course was only half the truth. What she didn't tell her parents was that she couldn't bear them and other relatives fuzzing over her that year. She couldn't look into their sympathetic eyes, shaking hands and listen to whispered condolences. She knew they all meant well, but being around people trying to help her was just a constant reminder of what she had lost.

So on Christmas Eve she stayed at Star Labs, alone with a comatose Barry and a tiny Christmas tree his family, a detective called Joe and his daughter Iris brought him earlier.

Dr. Wells still needed time to rest and adjust to his wheelchair-bound new life and Cisco deserved some time with his parents and brother, even if he only reluctantly left her alone.

"It's just you and me and the Christmas tree." Caitlin said as she sat down next to Barry. He looked so peaceful and Caitlin wondered what he was dreaming about, if he was dreaming at all. Maybe about the pretty girls who visited him. The gorgeous best friend who sat by his side nearly every day or the bubbly blonde who came all the way from Starling City. It was strange, he didn't seem like the typical lady's man to her. Not that he wasn't handsome, because he surely was, but he didn't strike her as one of those guys who flirted with every girl they met. But then again, she didn't know much about him.

She knew his name and age. His height and weight. His blood type and every detail about his DNA. But who Barry Allen the man was, kind of remained a mystery.

"I sometimes wonder about you." She said to him.

She turned the radio on, only to switch it off again two minutes later. She couldn't listen to all the cheerful Christmas music. It was Ronnie's favorite holiday and made her miss him even more.

"I'm sorry, Barry." She softly stroke his cold cheek. "I wish I could help you. I wish I could give you back to the people who love and miss you and need you in their lives."

She studied his face. She never looked him into the eyes, heard his voice or saw his smile, yet there was something oddly familiar about him, something comforting.

"I do know a bit about you." She then confessed. "I listened sometimes, when they were talking to you." With _they s_ he meant Detective West, his daughter Iris and the blonde girl, Felicity.

She got to know that the West's were something like a Foster Family to him and that his father was in prison. She found out that he was a CSI and true science nerd, which delighted her. Iris sometimes would read his favorite magazines to him, some of which Caitlin also read in her free time. She would love to talk to him about some articles someday, because he seemed like a smart guy.

Much to Cisco's joy Detective West also outed Barry as a true Star Wars fan, playing him the soundtrack once and sometimes even twice a week.

Felicity didn't seem to know him that long, but there was a connection between them Caitlin didn't quite understand at the time. She caught her once thanking him in behalf of 'Oliver' and that his 'present' was truly amazing. Whatever that meant.

"I think we could be friends." She confessed. "You and I." Her hand wandered away from his cheek and found his unmoving hand. "I hope you are strong. I hope you'll make it. You have people who are counting on that." She squeezed his hand and for a moment she thought he squeezed it back. She looked at his vital signs, a puzzled expression on her face. Everything was still the same. She probably only imagined it.

"Merry Christmas, Barry Allen."

* * *

Caitlin looked outside the window, snow was softly falling down, wrapping the world in a cold, white blanket.

"You want some company?" Barry appeared next to her, handing her a cup of hot cocoa.

She smiled briefly. "Thanks."

She looked up to him. His eyes were so sad, so filled with pain and grief. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

He shrugged. He wasn't really sure what to say. The situation was getting the better of him. He wanted to stay strong and positive for those around him, those who were counting on him, but he wasn't sure if he could.

"You're going through much as well." He put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry about Ronnie."

She briefly closed her eyes, seeing her fiancé bursting into flames, flying away. "If he still is Ronnie. Who knows what happened to him?"

"We'll find him." Barry said with so much confidence that all she wanted to do was believe him.

"And we'll find the man in yellow."

Barry stared at the falling snow. He couldn't recall the last time he saw so many snowflakes. "I wanted to kill him." He confessed. "For my Mom, my Dad…everything. I wanted to kill him." He judged Oliver in the past for his methods, but this time he understood. This time he was the one looking or revenge rather than justice.

"I understand." She said and he knew she truly did. She always understood him when everyone else couldn't. He looked at her, studying her face from the side. She was beautiful and not only on the outside. How he wished to make things right for her. He wanted to find Ronnie, fix him and deliver him right to her feet as a present. She deserved happiness so much and he would sacrifice everything to give it to her.

"I told Iris how I feel." He said after a while.

Caitlin briefly turned around. Iris was sitting on Eddie's lap, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "I really hoped it would work out." She then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a deep hug.

"We are quite the pair, Dr. Snow."

"Yes we are, Mr. Allen."

Neither of them noticed the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

* * *

Barry sat down on the sofa next to her. Patty was chatting with Cisco and Jay and Joe and Iris disappeared into the kitchen with the newly arrived Wally.

"So, you and Jay?" Barry said with a grin.

She blushed. "It was just a kiss."

His grin widened. "Aha."

She punched his arm. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, but started to laugh.

She quickly glanced at Jay before burying her face behind Barry's shoulder. "I don't know. What am I doing?"

He sympathetically patted her back. "You just try to move on."

She sat back up, searching or his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. "I don't know if I should."

"Hey." He put some hair behind her ear. She briefly wondered when their relationship became like this. So intimate, so easy going that he could touch her like that without even thinking about it. Probably somewhere between her willing to die for him and bad karaoke. "You mourned Ronnie _twice._ You are allowed to find happiness. He would want that for you." He looked at Jay and back at her. "Besides, he is a great guy. If he makes you happy, go for it."

She wasn't sure yet if Jay made her happy, but he sure made her feel something other than grief. He made her laugh, shared some interests and was just all in all a good guy. She wasn't looking for love right now, but maybe _something_ wasn't all that bad.

"Like Patty makes you happy?"

Barry smiled like an idiot. "Yeah."

She was so happy for him. He deserved someone great, someone who understood him, made him laugh and stayed by his side. She liked Patty a lot. Not that she didn't like Iris, but she was glad Barry decided to finally move on. He deserved someone who only wanted him, without any doubts in mind.

"So," she decided to change the topic. She grabbed his hand and decided to play with his long fingers, "what do we think about the new brother? Son? Both?"

Barry pulled her closer, not even noticing the gesture. "I don't know." He looked into the direction the West's disappeared to, there was no movement and the Christmas music was too loud to hear anything. "It's weird. But I hope it all works out."

"Don't worry. No matter how many long lost sons turn up, you will always be part of that family." She said with a sweet smile.

He pressed a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks."

* * *

Their first kiss didn't happen on Christmas Eve or any special day. It did however happen on a cold December night and it was totally in the heat of the moment.

They were both single this year. Previous relationships didn't work out and new ones weren't on the horizon. Eventually they just decided their lives were too complicated for dating anyways.

They did spend a lot of time together lately. Not just as team mates and when hanging out with Cisco, but just the two of them.

Barry wasn't sure what it meant. He wasn't even sure he wanted to think that it could mean anything. She was Caitlin. His personal physician, his friend, his occasional karaoke partner, the one woman always by his side, comforting and understanding him.

They walked down the streets hand in hand, he accompanied her to the mall for some Christmas shopping and as he watched her talking excitedly about the new Mario Game she bought for Cisco he suddenly realized he was in big trouble.

"I have the feeling I'll always buy the lamest presents but this time I can yell _nailed it_ when you all are happy!" She clapped her hands, giggling and lightning up like a Christmas tree.

She was absolutely gorgeous. How did he never pick up on that? Sure he knew she was beautiful, but it never hit him like it did right in that very moment.

"Harry was tough though. Sometimes I think he doesn't like anything all that much." She wrinkled up her nose.

It was like having an epiphany. She had always been by his side, since he became the Flash. She was the first person he truly saw after awaking from his coma. She was the one who always cared for him, yelled at him when he was being stupid, had his back no matter and believed in him even if he didn't believe in himself.

"Barry?" She asked suddenly. "Are you even listening?"

It was a kneejerk reaction. He didn't think about it. There was no time to over analyze it or consider consequences. He just grabbed her, pulled her closer and kissed her.

To say Caitlin was in a bit of a shock was an understatement. She didn't expect this to happen, though she couldn't deny that she might have hoped for it. She was aware of the closeness between them and there were a lot of moments she wondered if maybe, _just maybe_ those moments meant more.

Still, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Barry –"

He closed the distance between them once again. It was an unexpected bold move, but one she didn't mind at all.

This situation was so familiar and yet so different, because this time, when her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, completely leaning into the kiss, it was _him_ she was kissing back and not some evil doppelganger. And oh, the original tastes so much sweeter.

He grinned at her when they finally pulled apart. "Wow," He said.

She laughed. "Wow." She repeated.

On Christmas Eve they celebrated traditionally at the West residence – and yes it had become a tradition – only this time when Barry and Caitlin found themselves together in a corner, it weren't old loves they mourned or new ones they just discovered, it was them arm in arm, smiling between kisses and slowly but truly deciding that maybe love had been in front of them the whole time.

* * *

Barry didn't propose in December, but in the summer time, knowing that she would want a winter wedding, if she said yes, which she did with the loudest _YES_ and squeakiest squeak he ever heard in his entire life.

They set the date for December 27th. Just closest friends and family were invited, which in this case meant parents, Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Legends.

Caitlin also wanted an outdoor wedding in the snow. Barry wasn't so sure if counting on the weather was such a great idea, but he wanted her to be happy, for the wedding to be perfect so he gave in eventually.

Naturally everything went wrong.

Due to a booking mistake the priest they hired had to reschedule the wedding to the 24th, Christmas Eve, which thankfully worked out fine. Everything else however didn't.

"This is a catastrophe!" Caitlin gestured wildly with her arms, making it almost impossible for Iris to pin her hair up correctly and for Felicity to get the make up right.

"It could be worse." Iris said, trying to sound positive and cheerful. She felt it was her personal duty as the maid of honor to keep the bride happy.

"How?" Caitlin asked, raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair, looking at the beautiful, yet simple white dress hanging at the door. "The priest is sick and we still haven't found a replacement, there is no snow, despite it snowing every year in Central City and –"her voice got shrill, high-pitched now, "my parents are stuck in Pittsburgh because obviously they have snow! Why is it that my parents always miss my wedding?" She wanted to cry, but stayed brief. Felicity did a remarkable job with the make-up and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Guys!" Thea stormed into the room. "We have a problem!"

"Please no supervillain, please no supervillain…" Felicity whispered to herself.

"The caterer called. They mixed up the order with another party and won't get here in time."

Iris and Felicity kneed down in front of Caitlin, each taking on of her hands. "Just breathe." Iris said.

Caitlin bit her lower lip and did as she was told. It didn't really help to calm her nerves, but her friends tried so hard and she didn't want to disappoint them. "Barry was right, we should've had just eloped."

It was meant as a joke on his part true, but suddenly she wished they just would have done it. He thought some metahuman would attack during the ceremony and they were better of as far away from central city as possible. That didn't happen, but enough other things went wrong.

Leaving Caitlin with Felicity and Thea, Iris made her way to Barry's room.

He looked fantastic in this tux, with Cisco and Joe fuzzing all over him.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "How is she doing?" He was so nervous, it was adorable.

"Freaking out because nothing goes as planned." Iris said sincerely.

She hoped it wouldn't discourage him. Much to her surprise Barry grinned and exchanged a knowing look with Cisco and Joe.

"Just get her ready, I got it."

When it was time for the ceremony to start, Caitlin looked like a princess but felt like a mess. Realistically she knew it was impossible for the day to end up being a perfect fairytale, such things just didn't happen in real life, but still a part of her hoped for it.

The music started to play, she was about to step outside. She caught a small glimpse of Barry standing at the improvised altar with Cisco and Joe by his side.

Ray was in front of them.

"He is marrying us?" She whispered to Felicity right before she started to walk down the aisle.

"Yes. And just so you know, Oliver improvised the best last minute dinner ever. "

Caitlin's heart started to beat faster. Felicity reached the destination, which meant it was Iris's turn and then hers.

Barry looked so handsome, so calm. She decided that nothing else mattered. Not the non-existing snow or the improvised food. Just the man waiting for her, the man she loved more than anything the world, the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She was so mesmerized looking at him that she didn't notice Iris was already gone.

"Shall we?"

She looked up. Martin Stein was standing right next to her, offering his arm.

"Professor Stein?"

He blushed for a moment. "My dear Caitlin. Since your father couldn't make it, I hope you allow me to do the honor of walking you down the aisle."

She felt a tear running down her cheek. If there was one person that had been as close to Ronnie as she had been, it probably was Martin Stein. Now he was here, by her side, helping her to finally move on and find her happiness.

She took his arm. "It is _my_ honor, Martin."

He gave her a nod, before they made their way outside.

She enjoyed every step of the way. She knew she was surrounded by people who loved her and Barry, who became their crazy extended family over the last couple of years and she couldn't be happier.

Her eyes were fixated on his.

She felt Martin kissing her cheek before he slowly placed her hand into Barry's. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back. "Look up."

She was confused for a moment, before she noticed the tiny white snowflakes around her. "How…?" There was no way it was going to snow that day, it was simply too warm outside.

"Let it snow…" A monotone, yet kind of snarky voice said.

Caitlin turned around, looking at Leonard Snart, wearing a suit under his trademark coat.

She let out a small laugh.

"I modified the cold gun." Cisco said with a shrug. "But it was Barry's idea." He quickly added.

"I love you." Caitlin said.

"I love you." Barry replied.

Ray coughed to get the couple's attention. "Shall we?"

They both smiled and nodded. This was it, the start in their shared life and it couldn't have been more magical.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, exactly one day after their one year wedding anniversary and Caitlin jumped onto the bed.

"Get up its Christmas!" She told her husband, who lay on his stomach and whose face was buried under a pillow.

"Five more minutes." He groaned.

She pulled the pillow away from him. "You need to unwrap your present!"

He looked at the alarm clock. "Cait, it's five in the morning."

She turned him around, so he was lying on his back, his eye were barely open. She quickly kissed his lips. "But you have to open it now!" She smiled sweetly, yet impatiently and handed him a small box, wrapped in bright red paper.

He scratched his head and sat up. Sure Christmas was great and all, but her enthusiasm puzzled him. Especially since they exchanged anniversary gifts the night before. "Okay, okay."

Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. He had no idea what she got him this year. He booked them a weekend trip to Paris, because she always wanted to go, but he didn't recall mentioning anything to her this year. Not even causally.

"You're the Flash, do it faster!" She urged.

He chuckled. "Wow Santa, you really are the impatient one today." He yawned. She was biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous or upset about something. What could make her nervous about a present? So far he always loved what she got him. He put the paper aside and opened the box inside.

He blinked.

He needed a moment to process what he was looking at.

Inside the box was a stick, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the tiny pink _plus sign_ it showed.

"Caitlin are you -?" He looked up. He smiled, a few tears running down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Yes…yes I am….w _e are_!"

He dropped the box, put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a long slow kiss. "I love you."

"You happy?" She asked. "Because I am."

He rested his forehead against hers. They were having a baby. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure if that would ever be a part of his future and now suddenly it was. "Yes."

He laughed and it was the purest, most beautiful melody in his ears. "Merry Christmas."

He kissed her again, this time putting a hand on her stomach. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Their daughter was two years old when she first developed her powers. They knew she possessed the speed force but so far she didn't show any signs of actually being able to use it.

That until she started to crawl around the Christmas tree with Cisco playfully chasing after her.

Barry and Caitlin watched her with delight. She was such a ray of sunshine. Her father's infectious laugh and her mother's kind eyes.

"Uncle Cisco will get you, Honey Bee!" Cisco growled, making her squeal in joy.

"You wonder who the child is…" Barry whispered into Caitlin's ear.

She giggled. "That's why she loves playing with him."

Cisco kneed down. "I will get you now and tickle you!" He crawled towards her, reaching out his hands and with a _whoosh_ she was suddenly on the other end of the room, leaving Cisco wide-eyed.

"What the hell?" Barry shouted and stared at his giggling daughter.

Caitlin immediately walked towards her and picked her up. "My baby is a Speedsters…"

Barry put his arm around his wife and kissed his daughter's head. He felt oddly proud, even though he knew that dealing with a superpowered toddler would probably be an adventure. "That's my girl."

* * *

Nora Allen was four years old when Santa brought her a baby brother for Christmas.

"I wanted a unicorn" She told Cisco as they sat side by side in the hospital waiting room while Grandpa Joe was getting some snacks.

"Huh?" Cisco asked confused.

She pouted and looked adorably like an angry mini version of Caitlin. "I asked Santa for a unicorn and now I'm getting a brother."

Cisco chuckled in amusement. She was only four and yet she was very smart for her age. "I have a brother."

She groaned, reminding him even more of Caitlin. "You don't like your brother, Uncle Cisco."

He ruffled through her hair. "Of course I do! He is just a pain in the…"

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Pain tin he what?"

"Nothing." He quickly said, hoping she wouldn't ask her parents what he meant later on. He already taught her to say 'suck it' which got him a lecture from Caitlin and Iris. "I love my brother. Besides Honey Bee, you're the older sibling, you can do whatever you want." Maybe that wasn't the best advice, but hey it was on Barry and Caitlin to leave him alone with an easy to influence child.

She pursed her lips. Cisco swore by now she was an actual Caitlin Clone. "But what if Mommy and Daddy like him more than they like me?"

"Oh Honey Bee…" He put his arm around her, "Your parents love you no matter what. They will love you and your brother equally."

"Okay." She said with big innocent eyes. She didn't sound all that convinced but Cisco was saved by Joe's reappearance and enough candy bars to feed a football team.

After a while Nora fell asleep on Joe's lap.

"Sweetheart?" When she opened her eyes, she looked directly into Barry's.

"Daddy?" she said and rubbed her eyes. "Is Mommy okay?"

He smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Come and see for yourself." He walked with her into Caitlin's room and sat her down in front of the bed.

Nora was immediately fully awake. Her eyes widened.

"Hey sweetie." Her mother said.

She looked tired and pale, but was smiling. In her arms was a tiny little baby, wrapped in a blanket, his eyes closed.

"You want to meet your brother?" Caitlin asked.

Nora nodded. Barry put his hand on his daughter's back as she carefully leaned forward, touching her brother's small fingers.

"He is so little." She said, completely in awe. "What's his name?"

Barry and Caitlin exchanged a quick look before Barry answered her question. "Edward. But you can call him Eddie."

"Hi, Eddie." She said with her tiny voice. "I'm your big sister and I love you." All fear and doubts were suddenly forgotten. Even with the tender age of four Nora Allen knew what her new role would be. She was a big sister now and would protect her baby brother no matter what would happen.

Caitlin rested her head against Barry's chest and looked at her children. "We made something good here, Mr. Allen." She whispered.

He kissed her lips. "Yes we did, Dr. Allen."

* * *

Caitlin decorated Star Labs as Christmassy as she could. She bought a small tree, put lights everywhere and even used air freshener that was supposed to smell like gingerbread.

She turned the music on, Dean Martin softly sang _White Christmas._

She wore a new red dress, matching the color of Barry's Flash suit.

When Barry ran into the lab with a smile on his face. "Hey there." He quickly kissed her lips and put his coat aside. "The little speed monsters are at Joe's and probably in a candy induced coma in an hour or so."

She smiled. "Good. I mean not the candy overdose. You told him to be careful right?" She asked worried. "Eddie has this really loose tooth and I don't think biting on candy is the right –"

He shut her up with a kiss. "Joe raised Iris and me pretty well, they'll be fine."

"But you did tell our whirlwind of a daughter not to use her powers, yes?" She put her hands to her hips.

Barry playfully rolled his eyes before he swapped her of her feet twirling her around.

"Barry!" She laughed. "Stop!"

"Only when you stop worrying." He joined her laughter and dropped her back on her feet.

She swung her arms around his neck, they slowly started to dance to the music. "I promise. Tonight, it will be just us. For a while at least."

"Hmm." He was getting lost in her eyes. It was their first Christmas Eve in years not spend directly at Joe's place, but they would join the family later on.

"Happy 10 Year Anniversary, Barry."

He couldn't believe they had already been married for ten years. Ten years, two kids and still doing strong. "Happy Anniversary. I love you."

Her smile widened. "I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed her. It might took them a while, but they found their place in the world, together.


	10. For Auld Lang Syne, My Dear

**Author's Note: Last day of the year and the last One Shot in this collection. Thanks guys, I'm thanking all of you who have been with me through this month and reading these little stories. I can't really thank you enough for everything.**

 **Have all a good and happy New Year!**

* * *

 **For Auld Lang Syne, My Dear**

 **Summary:** As the New Year approaches Central City, Barry and Caitlin are faced with the change in their relationship and have to make a decision about their future.

 **Couple:** Barry and Caitlin

 **Words:** 8288

" _ **For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne"**_

 _Auld Lang Syne_

 **12 Minutes to Midnight**

Barry sulked in a corner of the lab, sipping at his glass of coke. He decided against the expensive champagne Ray flew in from Europe, he didn't feel the effect anyways. Oh, how much he wished he would feel the effect today.

He looked around. His friends seemed happy and relaxed. They welcomed the New Year with open arms and open hearts.

Most of them being superheroes they obviously had a hard year, but none of them seemed to care much that night. They all came together as friends, as one giant, dysfunctional, but yet somehow loving family to celebrate together.

He wished he could enjoy this night along with them, but he couldn't. His mind, his heart they were somewhere else.

He put his glass on a table and looked at his watch. It would soon be midnight and another year would be over. Another year of him being the Flash, another year of heroic deeds, of pain, of friendship, of adventure and fights. He should be happy. His life was exciting, he had great people in it.

Still, something was missing.

He glanced at the improvised dancefloor.

Lisa was whispering something into Cisco's ear that made him blush.

Kendra's head rested on Carter's shoulder.

The Diggles danced together with their adorable little daughter.

Oliver pressed Felicity close to his body, his hand never leaving her now showing baby bump.

Wally and Linda never actually stopped kissing. Barry wondered how they managed to breathe at all.

He sighed. No, he wasn't the only one single at the party and no he wasn't bitter about his lack of a love life, it was his fault after all that he spend the night alone. Because he made a decision he shouldn't have made.

* * *

 _ **12 Hours to Midnight**_

" _And who are you gonna kiss tonight?" Felicity asked Barry who handed her a decaf macchiato._

" _What?" He asked and raised an eyebrow._

 _She giggled and put her hand on her stomach, looking happier than ever before. "Come on! Don't tell me there's no one in your life right now." She was so happy, she wanted the whole world to feel happy with her, especially one of her best friends._

 _He shrugged. "You'd be the first to know, so no there's no one." Things with Patty hadn't worked out after all. He liked her a lot, even thought for a brief moment he might have been in love, but Zoom and his secrets eventually had torn them apart. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, scared he would lose her and eventually that pushed her away. When she did find out, she felt betrayed and even though she tried to understand and managed to forgive him, things just weren't the same. It was his mistake, his choice and yet, deep down he always questioned himself if he hadn't sabotaged it unconsciously since the very beginning. Maybe he never believed that their relationship would last, maybe a small part in him still waited for Iris to come around. Obviously that didn't happen either. There was one kiss a couple of months ago, she even initiated it. To his surprise however it wasn't the answer to all of his questions, the big dream coming true. It was just awkward and uncomfortable. In that very moment their lips touched he realized that for the first time since he was a little boy, he wasn't in love with Iris West anymore. And Iris? Well, as much as she wanted it, she couldn't change her feelings either. Barry Allen was her best friend, her brother and that was all they were ever going to be._

 _Felicity snapped her fingers. "Earth to Barry!"_

 _He looked up. "What?"_

 _She playfully rolled her eyes and took his hand. "We will find someone for you. You are handsome, you're a hero, you're smart and you have me as a friend."_

" _You do realize you sound a bit crazy, right?" He chuckled._

" _Well…" She leaned back into her chair, "I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be crazy."_

" _And you love it." Oliver appeared behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. He then leaned down and put a quick kiss on her cheek. "So, what are you guys talking about?" He asked and took as chair._

" _Your wife thinks I'm lonely and wants to turn me into her charity project." Barry said dryly._

" _Barry Allen, that is not true." Felicity protested, but Oliver knew her all too well. He mouthed a quick 'sorry' and hoped she wouldn't see it._

 _Felicity then got up. "I need to pee. And when I get back, one of you better ordered Mama one of these giant chocolate chip cookies."_

" _How do you live with her?" Barry asked amused._

 _Oliver smiled. "Astonishingly well."_

 _They sat there for a while before Oliver spoke again. "Is she right though? Are you lonely?"_

 _Barry repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Not him too. "I'm fine. Just because I don't have anyone to kiss on New Year's doesn't mean I'm a sad little boy ready to swear off love forever." Though the idea intrigued him. "Besides, it's just a stupid tradition nobody really cares for." He did care once upon a time, when he still had Patty by his side or waited for Iris._

" _Hmm." Oliver mused in thoughts. He raised his hand and ordered a cookie as soon as the barista arrived._

" _Cookie!" Felicity clapped her hands excitedly when she returned._

 _Oliver leaned closer to Barry, whispering into his ear. "You know, it took me a long time to notice what is right in front of my eyes." He nodded towards Felicity who dipped the cookie inside of her coffee. "Maybe you should take a closer look to your surroundings." It was the one rule he preached since Barry became the Flash, but this time with a different meaning, one Barry didn't understand. Or rather one Barry didn't want to understand._

* * *

 **11 Minutes to Midnight**

Caitlin spent the most part of the night avoiding him. With so many people there it worked unexpectedly well. Though, she kind of suspected that he wasn't so keen on spending time with her either.

She chatted with nearly everyone about everything. Even Leonard Snart, cold puns aside, proofed to be an interesting conversationalist once Ray's champagne kicked in.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. She didn't know what to expect from the New Year. She felt like she already screwed it up before it even began and that's definitely something.

She leaned against a wall.

Everyone seemed so happy. She hadn't seen this much happiness in the same room since forever and that with people who all have been through a tremendous amount of pain in past couple of years.

She looked at Sara laughing together with Thea. They acted like sisters, despite Thea being the one who initially, even if involuntarily killed her.

Mick Rory was drinking with Professor Stein. A former villain redeemed and friends with one of the kindest people she had ever met.

She suddenly felt like a stick-in-the-mud for bringing her problems to this celebration. She bit her lower lip only to immediately stop it again. _You're doing that biting your lower lip thing you do when something is bothering you._

He always noticed the small details others would overlook. How did s _he_ never notice that?

She tugged at her shirt. It was so hot in here. The room suddenly started to spin. Too many emotions, too many thoughts, too much gone wrong.

She needed to get out of there.

* * *

 _ **11 Hours to Midnight**_

 _Standing on an unsteady chair to attach some sparkly garlands to the ceiling was a stupid idea. Caitlin realized that exactly the moment she lost her balance and fell down, wrapped in silver paper letters that spelled 'Happy New Year' or rather 'Appy New Year' now since she was pretty sure she had just torn the 'H' apart trying stand steady._

 _She screamed out and anticipated the clash with the floor, only that it never came._

 _She opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was still wrapped in silver paper. The next that Barry was looking at her and that he was holding her in his arms._

" _You okay?" He asked._

 _She nodded slowly, recovering from her little shock. "I think so."_

 _He carefully put her down and within a second the garland was hanging down from the ceiling, the 'H' clumsily repaired with some tape._

" _Thanks." She said and adjusted her skirt. "You saved me again."_

" _Don't mention it." There was something off in his voice, she just couldn't tell what it was. He stared at her, his eyes telling a million things at the same time and yet she couldn't understand a word._

" _Did something happen?"_

 _He eagerly shook his head and his trademark charming smile appeared. "No, just glad you didn't hurt yourself." He sounded causal, but that was obviously pretense. She knew him long and well enough to notice when something was bothering him. She wondered what it was and why he didn't tell her. They had just seen each other the previous night, going out for some drinks with Kendra and Carter. They had fun, laughed and even danced. Everything was fine then, so something must have occurred during the last couple of hours they had spent apart._

" _How was coffee with Oliver and Felicity?"_

 _He still smiled. She was pretty sure his face started to hurt, but she decided not to say anything. He tried so hard to convince her that he was fine, that she wouldn't push him to talk to her. For now._

" _The usual. They are very married and she is very pregnant." He laughed. Now that sounded genuine, still the smile didn't reach his eyes._

" _Where's everyone?" He asked, surprised by the empty lab._

" _I kinda threw them out." She confessed, playing with her hair._

" _Why's that?" He leaned against a table, his eyes never leaving her. She started to wonder if she still had some paper somewhere in her face or hair. The way he looked at her was definitely not normal. His eyes were so fixed, full of wonder and confusion and it irritated her, but strangely not in a negative way. She enjoyed him looking. Maybe a little bit too much._

" _I wanted to decorate and when everyone is talking and laughing and occasionally yelling –" She meant Harry yelling at Cisco but that didn't need any explanation, "I couldn't concentrate."_

" _And instead you rather be alone and fall down."_

" _No!" She crossed her arms. "Well yes, but you saved me. Sometimes I believe you actually have a sixth sense when it comes to that." It was meant as a joke, but she realized how true it really was._

" _Only when it comes to you." His voice was low, almost a whisper. He suddenly appeared in front of her, taking her hand. His face was only inches away from her."Cait –"_

 _The alarm went off inside of her mind. It wasn't that she never thought about a scenario like that since she met him. Him looking at her that way, taking her hand, maybe doing more. She did kiss Everyman back for a reason, even if it was hard to admit to herself. Still, she suddenly felt nervous. There were such good friends, shared so much trust between them that this sudden change of behavior scared her._

" _Mini-sausages!" She suddenly yelled._

 _He backed off, obviously taken by surprise. "Excuse me?" There was definitely disappointment in his voice._

" _I forgot the mini-sausages." She hated herself for breaking up a moment that was clearly meant to be more, clearly worthy of exploration, but something inside her just couldn't go there. She had been burned too many times and her heart couldn't take anymore. Maybe he was going to kiss her, maybe she only imagined the signs and he wanted to tell her that there was some leftover silver 'H' caught in her hair, it didn't matter. If her first thought was correct than change was on the horizon. Change she might deep down inside wanted, but was too afraid to allow. If he kissed her than maybe one thing would lead to another and then one thing turned out to be a mistake and she would lose one of the few people in her life she refused to be without._

" _So what?" He looked like a lost puppy dog now._

" _You lived with Joe for most of your life, you know how he gets when we have a party without mini-sausages." She made that mess now she had to go through with it. So she grabbed her coat and her purse. "I'll go and get some." She really hoped Barry wouldn't look into the fridge downstairs, because it was filled with mini-sausages._

" _I'll join you." He said, even though he himself didn't seem convinced it was a good idea._

 _She laughed nervously. "Sure." No, not sure at all._

* * *

 **10 Minutes to Midnight**

"What happened to you?"

Barry flinched when Joe's hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. "Joe! I didn't hear you coming." Granted the music was too loud. Whoever decided it was a good idea to let a slightly drunk Iris play DJ should have been put into jail. Half to fully drunk Iris and music meant Backstreet Boys, _a lot of_ Backstreet Boys.

"I noticed." Joe looked something between amused and concerned and Barry didn't like it. "So, why are you hanging around here all alone?"

Barry shrugged. He tried to act normal, but noticed the second his eyes met Joe's that he was fighting an already lost battle. If Joe West wanted to talk about something, he didn't care what you wanted.

"Barry." His voice was calm, yet demanding. He hated it when Joe used that voice. It reminded him of when he and Iris were kids and did something wrong. Like demolishing Joe's favorite bowling trophy. "Don't try to lie to me. Something is wrong and I wanna know what it is."

"Geez. Nothing can fool those Super-Dad senses." Barry said sarcastically.

Joe only gave him a look. That Dad look.

"I'm just tired." He lied. Again without much success. "I'm not in the mood to party." That was closer to the truth. "That happens sometimes." Just very rarely to always positive and fun Barry and Joe of course knew that.

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with you avoiding a certain Dr. Snow for the whole night."

So Joe noticed. Of course he noticed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Barry decided he wouldn't even try to hide his annoyance anymore.

"Did you two have a fight?"

He wished it would have been just a fight. "No." He looked away. Maybe the avoidance of eye-contact would indicate to Joe that he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Whatever it is, you should talk to her. She looks like she's about to cry all night." He pulled Barry closer for a second. "And you don't look much better. Go and fix it, I'm sure things will be fine." With that he left and Barry wished it would have been that easy.

* * *

 _ **10 Hours to Midnight**_

 _They didn't talk much during grocery shopping and Barry cursed himself for his stupid behavior. He tried to blame it on Oliver and his ambiguous allusions, though that didn't work._

 _Oliver only mentioned what Barry noticed by himself for a while now._

 _He looked at Caitlin who was walking beside him. Snow was falling down from the sky and covering her long brown curls. She briefly looked into the sky and smiled, as if she was thanking the snow for existing. Her eyes were sparkling in the dim sunlight. She looked absolutely beautiful._

' _Maybe you should take a closer look'_

 _That he did. Many times before. He wasn't blind and he wasn't stupid. Caitlin Snow was not only beautiful but also kind and generous, graceful, intelligent, funny, quirky in her own unique way and just something else altogether. She was a puzzle he never really managed to figure out._

 _Back in the lab a part of him wanted to grab her, wanted to kiss her. Her reaction however discouraged him. Maybe she didn't see him like this. Why would she? He was just Barry, her friend. They never talked about anything that hinted of them feeling more than friendship. But moments were there, right? Barry didn't imagine them or did he? Those stolen glances, little touches, subtle flirting?_

 _She stopped at a flower shop and bought a small bouquet of tulips. She smelled at them and looked satisfied._

" _Can we take a little turn before we go back?" she asked._

 _He nodded. "Sure."_

 _She walked on, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her._

 _A familiar touch and yet so alien. It was like suddenly he saw the world with new, different eyes. It weren't exactly Oliver's words that brought the change, but they probably pushed his feelings to the surface faster than he was ready to accept them._

 _There was a reason his kiss with Iris meant nothing and maybe it had been the reason things with Patty didn't work out. Maybe a tiny part of him even knew back then._

" _Holy crap." He muttered._

 _He, Barry Allen was in love with Caitlin Snow._

* * *

 **9 Minutes to Midnight**

Caitlin decided to take the backdoor out of the lab. Everyone else would soon grab their glasses of champagne and leave through the front door to watch the fireworks over Central City, so she should be save on the other side.

She just hoped no one noticed her leaving the party. That _he_ didn't notice.

The cold air felt good on her hot face. She welcomed the wind and the snow. It hadn't stopped snowing all day and she really didn't mind. The world always looked a little bit kinder and brighter when it snowed.

She let out a frustrated groan.

She re-played the last couple of hours in her head over and over again and wondered that if given the chance, she would have done things differently.

"Probably not." She said to herself. She leaned against the wall of the lab and stared into the sky.

Why did things get so complicated?

After Ronnie died for second time, for _real,_ she made a pact with herself. Don't fall in love again, it will only crush your heart.

It had maybe been a stupid pact to make, because technically the chances of falling in love twice or more in a lifetime were pretty high, but in her broken state she couldn't think about statistics, she only felt sadness and grief and never wanted to go down that route again.

Then she met Jay. He was kind and brave and a scientist like her. He spoke her language and understood her. He was also from a different universe and from the very beginning he made no secret out of his wish to go back home. Jay was perfect to move on. He was a safe choice. He came with a promise of no heartbreak. It was a relationship with a promise of a break up and not too many attachments from the beginning and even though she never wanted to be _that woman,_ she decided to be her anyways.

They dated for a while and it was fun. It was easy and uncomplicated and just what she needed after everything she has been through. She liked him a lot, she cared for him a great deal but she also noticed very quickly that he would never be a man she could completely fall in love with and that was the best part about him.

Unfortunately Jay saw things differently.

So when Zoom was defeated and he finally got his speed back and could go home he asked her to go with him, despite it being against the natural order and balance of two universes. She tried to talk herself out of it, explaining that it couldn't be and just like that he offered her to stay with her.

So she, the one who was afraid to get her heart broken again and closed it off because of it, had to be the one to break a heart instead.

He confessed his love for her and she told him to take care of himself and find all the happiness in the multiverse.

That was it. The short-lived romance that never truly was.

Now she wondered. Was the problem really the promise she made to herself never to love again or was is just because someone else already started to take her heart piece by piece every day without her noticing it?

* * *

 _ **9 Hours to Midnight**_

 _They walked down the cemetery which looked like taken out of a movie during the snowfall._

 _She was silent and refused to look at Barry. She felt bad dragging him along with her, but she feared she wouldn't make it later that day with all of their friends there and still so much to prepare for later tonight._

 _When they reached Ronnie's grave she carefully put the flowers down and put a hand on his gravestone. There was no body and yet still she felt connected to him._

" _I just wanted to bring these to you." A tear fell down her cheeks. "I miss you." She said nothing more. She didn't have to speak out the words to know that what was written in her heart would reach him. She was telling him how much she loved him and that she wished for him to be there. She also silently pleaded with him to send her a sign that the feelings she suddenly started to realize were alright, that she was allowed to feel them._

 _Barry offered her his hand to pull her up. She gladly accepted it, because of the slippery ground._

" _We miss you, buddy." He told Ronnie before they left. Their hands were still entangled, a soft breeze letting the snowflakes dancing around them. Maybe that was her sign. Maybe she just wanted to believe it was._

 _Instead of going back to the front gate Barry suddenly took a turn left._

" _Where are we going?" Caitlin asked, but only got her answer when he stopped in front of yet another grave._

 _Nora Allen. Beloved Wife and Mother._

 _He smiled sadly. "I don't visit her that often." He confessed, squeezing her hand. "I don't like coming here."_

 _She understood it perfectly. Some people felt closer to those they have lost when visiting their graves, others were only reminded of the pain and loss._

" _Mom." He addressed her. "This is Caitlin. Sorry I never introduced her before, but I feel like you should know her."_

 _Caitlin leaned her head against Barry's shoulder. "Hi Mrs. Allen. It is very nice to meet you." She glanced at Barry from the corner of eye who seemed surprised but pleased that she went along. "I'd like to thank you, for your son." Caitlin went on. "He is a great man and I'm sure wherever you are, you are proud of him. I know I am."_

 _She felt his lips pressing against her forehead. "Thanks." He whispered._

 _They walked back. Still hand in hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world, something they did every day._

" _She would have adored you." Barry said._

 _Caitlin smiled. "I wish I could have met her."_

" _Me too." They stopped at the gate for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. The snow danced around them once more. Change was in the air, Caitlin could feel it._

* * *

 **8 Minutes to Midnight**

She wasn't there.

His eyes scanned the whole room and she definitely wasn't there.

But wasn't she talking to Snart just a moment ago? He looked for Leonard, who somewhat awkwardly seemed to try to stop Iris from playing more Backstreet Boys.

No Caitlin.

He walked through the room. Is legs felt sleepy. He hadn't left his corner for at least an hour or so.

He made his way over the dancefloor, kindly yet not without urgency declining Thea's attempt to dance with him.

He accidentally bumped into Oliver's shoulder. "Sorry." He murmured.

"Are you alright?" Oliver excused himself from a protesting Felicity who wanted to be included in the obvious 'guy talk' but gave up quickly after Sara declared she found more mini-sausages. If she had to fight Joe for it, so be it.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Barry wasn't really paying attention. He was afraid she went home and that he wouldn't get to her even with all his speed.

Joe's words sunk in after all. He had to fix this mess, ideally before the start into the next year.

"Barry." Somehow Oliver managed the same Dad-sound Joe had, it was really impressive, even if a little bit creepy.

"Have you seen Caitlin?" He asked finally.

Oliver shook his head. "Not since she and Felicity discussed my apparent inability to paint a room correctly." He said and wrinkled his nose.

If he wouldn't have been so shaken and overwhelmed by everything right now, Barry was pretty sure he would have laughed at Oliver. A lot.

"Okay." He wanted to go on, maybe she was still inside the lab or at least outside, but Oliver pulled him back.

"Is this about what I said earlier?" He asked, actually sounding apologetic. "I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I just think that maybe the two of you –"

"Oliver –" Barry interrupted him. "It's fine. I get it. And you only…scratch that you did nothing wrong." He offered his friend a small smile before finally moving on. He would talk to Oliver and Felicity and if he was in the mood for it even the whole team later on, but first he had to find her.

* * *

 _ **8 Hours to Midnight**_

 _They decorated the rest of lab without much effort. Barry didn't use his speed much, it was actually kinda nice doing things in a regular human pace for once._

 _It also meant he could spend more alone time with her and he wouldn't miss that. Soon all of their friends and family would be around and he wouldn't have the time to be amazed by his sudden realization of love anymore._

 _They went back to the usual ease with each other. They laughed and talked and bantered and it felt like nothing had changed at all and that the earlier weirdness didn't occur._

 _At first Barry thought it to be a good sign. It meant that she wasn't weirded out by his earlier 'sort of attempt' to kiss her and the intimacy that followed. After a while however he decided that maybe he read things wrong yet again. Maybe she acted normal because she didn't care or didn't even notice herself that things – and with that he meant pretty much everything – had changed._

 _He was considering just asking her. Straight question, no talking around the topic._

 _He couldn't bring himself to do it._

 _He was the Flash. He fought villains every day, risk his life for the city and yet here he was not able to confess his feelings to the woman he loved, too afraid to be rejected and to lose her friendship in the process._

" _Would you mind running me home?" She asked him when they finished. "I still have some of the food there and I need to change before everyone else comes back."_

" _Hold on tight." He answered her and she swung his arms around him. He pulled her closer, maybe a little bit closer than necessary but she didn't seem to mind._

 _For once in his life he wished his superpower wasn't running but mind-reading instead. He wanted to figure out what was going on inside of her mind, but he just couldn't._

* * *

 **7 Minutes to Midnight**

Caitlin sat own on the cold, wet floor. It was uncomfortable and she was sure she would get a col out of it, but her feet wouldn't carry her any longer.

She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she would have taken her coat when she fled the party.

Her whole body was trembling, yet she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the intensity of the feelings that just hit her.

"It shouldn't have happened." She whispered. "It shouldn't have happened." And yet she couldn't bring herself to completely regret it.

Her mind screamed 'no' but body and soul screamed 'yes' and they were clearly louder.

* * *

 _ **7 Hours to Midnight**_

 _They entered her apartment greeted by open bags, groceries, clothes and toilet articles that definitely should have been in the bathroom._

 _She wanted to disappear. That was so embarrassing and she was usually so proud her tidiness._

" _Did a bomb explode in here?" Barry aske with a chuckle._

 _She grabbed some of the clothes and folded them. "No, unless you count the combined power of Thea, Laurel and Sara an explosive." She pursed her lips. "Maybe that does count." She said more to herself than to him._

" _Right. They stay with you."_

 _They all took some of their friends in for the last couple of days, but unlike Barry and Joe, Caitlin didn't have a huge house to keep guests, but only a small apartment definitely too small for four women living together._

" _Not that I don't love them, but they drive me nuts." She confessed._

 _She put some of their stuff away and noticed that the dresses they picked out earlier were already gone, so they probably already made their way back to the lab. At least that meant Caitlin didn't have to share the bathroom and could get ready quietly._

" _Thanks." She said to Barry. "For bringing me here."_

 _He smiled lazily. "You're welcome." He looked around and she wondered what he was searching for. He had been to her place many times before, even owned a spare key by now and yet he always seemed fascinated by her stuff and the way she lived._

" _I could wait for you." He offered._

 _Her heart was skipping a beat. It sounded innocently and was probably without any intention but it still made her feel nervous._

 _They were alone at her place, with the really big chance for no interruption of any kind and that gave her a feeling she didn't want to have._

" _You still have a lot of stuff to carry and I could help you. I can change later in a second."_

 _Of course he only offered to help her with the food. He was a gentleman, not that kind of guy. Still, did she want him to be that kind of guy? What the hell did she want at all?_

" _Okay. Thanks. I'm going to change." She quickly disappeared into her bathroom, her dress was already hanging at the door. Before closing it behind her she quickly peeked outside._

 _Barry was trying to shovel the sofa free to sit on it._

 _She giggled quietly. She knew she had to get ready but she couldn't help but stare at him. He was so handsome._

 _She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, careful to not ruin her dress. Her hand wandered to her chest, feeling her heartbeat. It was fast, nearly out of control._

 _Whatever was going on between them today, she was sure started much earlier. There were always these little moments, the blink and you miss it kind of moments and for the longest time she chose to blink and not to linger over them._

 _No she chose to look. Really look. And suddenly a new world was opening up in front of her eyes. A world of glances and touches and gestures and beautiful words and little things no one else bothered to notice._

 _She touched her lips._

 _She wished she would have let him kiss her earlier, if that was what he wanted to do. Then she stripped out of her clothe and put the new, dark blue dress on, hoping that maybe around midnight he would wrap his arms around the soft fabric covering her hips and kiss her as the clock strikes twelve and ushering a New Year._

* * *

 **6 Minutes to Midnight**

Barry left the main part of the lab and went looking for her. Besides Oliver and Felicity no one probably noticed him leaving and he was pretty sure that Oliver would cover for him if someone, say Cisco, would look for him _or_ Caitlin.

He could hear the laughter from the party and the sudden change of music. The Backstreet Boys were now replaced by the Spice Girls and as he looked back over his shoulder he only caught glimpse of the newfound girl group consisting of Iris, Laurel, Kendra and Thea performing _Wannabe._

"Caitlin!" He decided to yell.

No answer. Even if she heard him she would probably ignore him. He deserved it.

"Caitlin!" He yelled again.

No answer again. He clenched his fist and rammed it into the wall next to him. Using slightly too much speed he caused a little hole, he later needed to explain. Exactly what he needed.

"Caitlin!"

No luck.

He decided to quit walking around like a fool and decided to run. He needed to find her and that quickly.

* * *

 _ **6 Hours to Midnight**_

 _Barry knew they would be late to the party. He didn't mind it that much. He liked spending time at her apartment._

" _Help please!" He heard her yell from the bathroom._

 _He speeded over and opened the door, expecting her to be hurt or something. Instead she was standing there, her back to the door, her dress open so he could clearly see her bare back, dark blue bra and matching panties._

 _He blushed and immediately turned around. That situation was all too familiar. Except for one thing: Last time he didn't want to 'take a peek' and this time, he wanted more than that._

" _I can't reach the zipper!" She complained. "Little help?"_

 _He gulped. "Sure."_

 _His hand was shaking as he grabbed the zipper, only briefly brushing her bare skin._

" _Barry." She suddenly said and turned around, her dress only half zipped._

" _Caitlin." He tried to read her eyes, but was scared that he got the wrong message. She looked at him so vulnerable, yet excited, a passionate spark inside of her and so much love. His hand was still on her back, but his eyes wandered all over her body._

 _She licked her lips._

 _He thought he was going to lose it. In a split second the dress was completely unzipped again, Caitlin pressed against the bathroom door and Barry's lips pressed on hers._

 _She swung her arms around him, pressing him closer._

 _The dress fell down, she stepped out of it. Somehow he managed to lose his shirt. He didn't even know how._

 _His lips wandered down her body, finding her neck, her collarbone, her chest._

 _She moaned his name in between kisses._

 _He couldn't think clearly anymore, his mind was clouded by the feelings he tried to ignore, tried to push away for so long._

 _He unclasped her bra, she tugged at his jeans. One of her legs wrapped around his hip as he pushed her last piece of clothing down._

 _She pulled his lips back on hers, he pressed his body even closer to hers._

 _This was happening and neither of them was going to stop._

* * *

 **5 Minutes to Midnight**

The first fireworks started. She never understood why people couldn't just wait until midnight. It was the whole purpose of it wasn't it? Celebrating the New Year.

But then again what did she knew about waiting?

She buried her head in her hands and closed her eyes. As much as she wanted it to happen and as amazing as it had been, what followed wasn't and she blamed herself for it.

She should have had stayed in control. She had never been the one to give into her urges, so why all of sudden did she start now? _You know why._ Her inner voice told her and as annoying as she was, she was also right.

Of course she knew why. Because it was him and she wanted him for so long, had only been too scared to even admit it to herself and that was her one chance.

"And I blew it."

The door next to her suddenly opened. He stepped outside, looking at her.

* * *

 _ **5 Hours to Midnight**_

 _This time he zipped her dress completely, before putting his shirt back on._

 _Neither of them dared to be the first one to speak. She figured he was just as confused and shocked about what happened then she was._

 _Never, in a million years, in all of her dreams did she expect this to happen. She knew that she indirectly initiated it, but still it came as a surprise._

 _The moment she felt his fingers on her skin she wanted to know what exactly was going on inside of him. She needed to know, everything inside of her screamed for the truth. And so she decided to be courageous. She flirted offensively, giving all in, putting her heart out there. He did the same._

 _She glanced at him, trying to understand what was going on inside of him right now._

 _He looked like he was struggling with himself, almost guilty._

" _I'm sorry." He said suddenly._

 _She blinked. He was sorry? "For what?"_

 _He gestured around. "This."_

" _Oh." She felt stupid for not saying anymore, but she wasn't sure what to say. He felt sorry. He felt sorry for sleeping with her, he regretted it. He felt sorry when she did not. Felt regret when he did not. So maybe her heart was into this but not his. But why did he do it then? Because he had feelings for her and needed to know what they meant?_

" _I'm not the type of guy to do this." She wasn't sure if he was telling her or himself._

" _But you did." And so did she, it was a fact._

 _He nodded, avoiding eye contact. "You deserve more than this."_

 _Now she almost laughed. "I choose what I deserve." She said firmly. "And I don't think we did anything wrong." Was she expecting it to happen? No. Was it rushed? Probably. Did she enjoy any second of it and would make the same choice again in a heartbeat? Yes._

 _He went through his hair, which already looked like a mess. "Gosh." He groaned. "What did we do?" Now he looked at her and it wasn't the look of love and passion he gave her before, it was just confusion. "This shouldn't have happened."_

 _She bit her lip, trying to stay calm. Her mind was telling her to let him explain, that he didn't mean it like that and deserved the benefit of a doubt, but her mind wasn't the important part right now._

" _Then why did you do it?" Her voice started to tremble, she hated it for doing so._

" _Caitlin." He sounded so soft, so sweet and gentle that she wanted to strangle him._

" _Why?" She demanded. "If it was such a horrible thing to do, why did you do it?" She knew the moment she said it that she was overreacting and not rational at all, but she couldn't stop._

 _He reached out his hand, trying to touch her cheek but she took a few steps backwards. He looked so hurt and she immediately felt sorry for it. But there was no going back. Not from this and she didn't just mean the touch._

" _I did it because I wanted it. Wanted you."_

 _That confused her. "But you said –"_

" _I didn't mean it like that." There was clearly frustration in his voice. He was trying to find the right words, if there were right words, but didn't manage to do so._

" _What does this mean?" She took a step towards him again. "What does all of this mean?" Did he want a relationship? Was is just sex? Was is love?_

" _I –" He hesitated._

" _Maybe you should take the food and go ahead." She straightened her hair. "We are already late for the party and the others will wait for us."_

" _But Cait, we should –"_

" _We can talk later. Or not. Maybe we shouldn't talk at all." She faked a smile. "We are friends Barry, we are good at being friends and we both been through enough." It was the second hasty decision of the day, but one that didn't feel as right as the other did._

" _Caitlin, listen to me." He grabbed her hand, she pulled it back._

" _Please go." She managed to sound strong. "Let's not ruin us." As if everything wasn't already in ruins now._

 _He looked defeated, but obeyed her wish. He left and she sank down on the bathroom door crying and wondering how a perfect moment quickly turned into a nightmare._

* * *

 **3 Minutes to Midnight**

"Caitlin."

"Barry." She got up, looking shaky on her legs.

He immediately wrapped his coat around her. "Cait, what are you doing? You're freezing."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He said. He could tell she had been crying and he hated himself for being the reason for her tears. Just because he was too scared to tell her how he felt. Too afraid to ruin their friendship. He almost laughed at the irony, because exactly that was happening right now.

"Go back inside, Barry. I just want to be alone."

This time he wouldn't do what she asked him to do. Listening to her earlier was a mistake. Leaving without a real explanation was a mistake. "No."

She looked confused. "Barry, you don't have to stay. I don't blame you –"

"Would you just listen to me?" He cried out. "I don't regret sleeping with you! I regret everything I didn't do or say!"

* * *

 _ **3 Hours to Midnight**_

 _He couldn't even look at her and she couldn't look at him. He was glad for all the other people there and the food. Eating was always a good stress relief._

 _Still, every time he even briefly closed his eyes he was back at her apartment, in the bathroom, his lips on her skin, his hands all over her body._

" _You look like someone ran you over with a tank." Iris said, wearing a ridiculous party hat._

" _And you look like you did on your seventh birthday party." He countered._

 _She pinched his arm. "Don't be mean." She pointed her finger at him, laughing._

 _He wrapped his arm around her. "You having fun?"_

" _Yes. But you don't."_

" _No." He confessed._

" _Wanna tell me why?"_

 _He loved her and wanted to tell her, but knowing their history she wasn't the right person for this kind of talk. "Maybe later."_

 _She accepted that answer and handed him a new plate of food. "Eat. It always helps you."_

 _He was so thankful for her cheerfulness right now._

* * *

 **2 Minutes to Midnight**

Caitlin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't dare to interrupt him now, the words coming out his mouth were too wonderful to be true.

"I'm carrying these feelings for God knows how long and I…I was scared to even admit them."

She could relate to that. She felt the same way.

"What happened today was just the explosion of all of it. What I meant earlier was that I think you deserve to be treated better than just…" It looked like he bit his tongue for a moment, "You deserve more than having sex against a door without much of anything."

She reached out to him, touching his hand. "I had you. That was enough. I don't care how it happened and if it was in a heat of a moment. I care that it was with you."

That seemed to surprise him, but also made him grin.

He played with her fingers, slowly pulling her closer. "I'm sorry about how it went earlier. I can talk so much, but when I need the right words, I don't seem to find them."

"It was a misunderstanding." She agreed. "I wasn't innocent either." She knew she overacted, was too much in an emotional turmoil to think clearly and so was he. They both gave into feelings they harbored for so long for the first time and neither was sure how to deal with the consequences.

"So you forgive me?"

She smiled and nodded. "If you forgive me as well. And tell me all those things you wanted to tell me."

* * *

 _ **2 Hours to Midnight**_

 _Whenever he came into sight she turned the other way. She knew it was ridiculous and they eventually needed to talk to each other, but tonight she just couldn't do it._

 _She only played out catastrophic scenarios in her head._

 _If they didn't work this out the other would find out. What about their work as Team Flash? What about their friendship? She didn't want to lose that._

 _She spotted him again, talking to Jax and Cisco._

 _She turned around bumping into Felicity. "How are you doing?" She asked quickly, before Felicity, who was way too good in picking up on stuff, noticed her odd behavior._

 _They sat down. "Did I tell you how Oliver tried to paint the nursery?" Felicity started to babble happily._

 _Caitlin heard that story already twice. Once from Thea and once from Felicity herself, but she gladly acted as if it was new to her. She needed the distraction._

* * *

 **1 Minute to Midnight**

Barry couldn't believe he got another shot. He promised himself that if she would forgive him his stupidity he wouldn't blow it a second time.

"I was scared to lose you. I couldn't lose you. My feelings for you, I guess I never really _wanted_ to notice them. I was afraid of what they could mean, what they would change." It felt so good, so liberating to finally get everything off his chest.

She said nothing, she just waited and listened and was way too good to be true.

"As you might noticed I'm not that good at relationships."

She giggled softly.

"You've been through so much and I guess part of me never saw myself as right for you."

She opened her mouth, ready to protest in typical Caitlin fashion, but he didn't let her.

"But you know what? I don't want to be scared anymore. No more running away or making excuses. Fact is, I do believe I'm the right guy for you Caitlin Snow and you are the right woman, _the only_ woman for me. It took me so long to finally see that, but here I am, babbling and rambling and hoping you feel the same way."

* * *

 _ **1 Hour to Midnight**_

 _The night was getting worse._

 _Couples were getting cuddlier, others were getting more drunk and Caitlin was looking stunning even from afar._

 _How could he have been such an idiot?_

 _He just stood there and said nothing. Nothing! He wanted to supersonic punch himself, he deserved it and she deserved so much more than that._

 _His eyes always fell back on her, no matter how hard he tried not to stare. She was talking to Snart right now and he chuckled at her expression. Deadpan Caitlin stare. The very best. And poor Lenny was getting the full treatment and didn't know how to deal with it._

 _She briefly looked over to him, only to immediately look back._

 _This was a catastrophe. This was nuclear. This was Reverse Flash and Zoom and Grodd attacking all at the same time._

 _As he thought about it, he kind of wished for a supervillain team up right now. At least that meant he could punch things._

* * *

 _ **Ten**_

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to his body. Snow was falling down on them.

 _ **Nine**_

She swung her arms around his neck, smiling softly.

 _ **Eight**_

The others were probably storming outside now. They both heard distant noises. Laughter, glasses clinking, people counting.

 _ **Seven**_

"I was scared too." She admitted. "I never wanted to fall in love again. It hurt too much the first time around."

 _ **Six**_

He softly stroke her cheek. "I understand." Her wording made him curious, made him very hopeful. "You said you never _wanted to fall in love again._ " He quoted her. "But now you did?"

 _ **Five**_

She playfully rolled her eyes as he smirked that cocky smirk of his. "What do you think?" She whispered against his lips.

 _ **Four**_

"I think…" He started but then corrected himself, "I _know_ that I'm completely and madly in love with you, Caitlin Snow."

 _ **Three**_

It were the most beautiful words she heard all year. The most beautiful words she heard in a long, long time.

 _ **Two**_

He pulled her closer, his lips almost touching hers now.

"I love you, too." She said.

 _ **One**_

As the clock stroked twelve, their friends and family cheered on the other side of the lab and the fireworks over Central City exploded, Barry Allen slowly kissed Caitlin Snow, knowing that this wasn't just the start of a New Year, but the beginning of a new journey, a new life they would start together.


End file.
